


Cinco Momentos

by WearyOwl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearyOwl/pseuds/WearyOwl
Summary: Mientras Akaashi Keiji camina por el altar, Bokuto Koutarou lo espera recordando los momentos más importantes que su relación pasó para que poder llegar a ese momento. Lo que no sabe, es que Akaashi también está haciendo lo mismo.Historia de cinco partes más prólogo y epílogo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

> * * *
> 
> _**Prólogo: Te acercas** _
> 
> **_[Año2022_ _]_ **

Cuando Bokuto Kotaro vio a su prometido, Akaashi Keiji, caminar hacia el altar con su elegante traje negro que acentuaba su esbelta pero marcada figura, pensó; " _Te acercas tan lento_ ".

La única persona que ocupaba los ojos y corazón de Bokuto en ese instante era la que avanzaba a través del suelo de piedra blanca con pasos decididos y pausados. La mirada ámbar parecía competir con la azulada para ver quien amaba más al otro, pero saber eso era imposible. Pareciera como si todo el enorme salón estuviera en silencio, mostrando deferencia y admiración por la pareja que no despejaban los ojos de ellos, ni siquiera en su propia boda podían disimular un poco la enorme ternura y amor que sentían, justo como en sus años de instituto. Aunque todos sabían eso, pues cada uno de los invitados conocían y querían con amistad y apego a la pareja.

Desde familiares, amigos cercanos, compañeros de trabajo y viejos rivales de volleyball de cuando eran más jóvenes, e incluso el viejo entrenador. Todos habían venido, desde lugares cercanos y lejanos. Y la mayoría, por no decir todos de nuevo, sabían que esos dos se terminarían casando. Desde la primera mirada, el primer beso, la primera pelea, su escapada de verano, cada evento especial que guardaban y atesoraban con nostalgia los habían guiado hasta la esperada propuesta, y ahora, con impaciencia la _boda_ _de Bokuto Kotaro y Akaashi Keiji._

Todo se veía excelente gracias a la exhaustiva organización de ambas madres, las cuales, a pesar de no coincidir en muchas cosas, amaban con la misma intensidad a la pareja de sus hijos. Cada detalle parecía cuidado, pero para los prometidos la única cosa con mayor valor en la habitación era la persona a la cual, respectivamente, se acercaban y esperaban.

" _Si tan solo caminaras más rápido ya estaríamos casados_ " No soportaba bien la espera.

Nunca había sido una persona muy paciente, pero en ese momento el palpitar de su corazón parecía estar presionando duramente en el pecho, y desde hace tiempo la única manera que conocía para que se calmara era estando al lado de Akaashi. Así que si, Bokuto estaba más que impaciente para poder estar el resto de su vida junto con el pelinegro. Para poder atesorarlo de la misma manera que le prometió al pedirle que sea su novio, y de la misma forma que lo repitió al comprometerse en aquel gimnasio lleno de memorias y secretos. Como el tiempo parecía estar jugando una mala jugada con él, no pudo evitar recordar los momentos que marcaron la relación y que habían pasado para poder llegar a ese momento, tenía muchos más, pero de seguro que con unos sería suficiente hasta que estuvieran frente a frente.

Y de un momento a otro, las luces que colgaban del arco con decoraciones florales que estaba arriba suya, las mesas llenas de personas, el gran pastel, los jarrones coloridos y las decoraciones con flores blancas desaparecieron, y estuvo de vuelta a su segundo año en la preparatoria Furukodani, de regreso al primer día que conoció a su Keiji, estuvo en su tercer año, el inicio de su carrera profesional, y más.

El comienzo de la historia de los dos, la cual se seguía escribiendo constantemente hasta el impaciente y misterioso presente.


	2. Primer Momento: Encuentro

* * *

_**(Primer año de Akaashi y segundo año de Bokuto)** _

_**Vista de Akaashi, mayormente.** _

_**[Año 2011]** _ _**  
** _

Primer Encuentro

Cuando Akaashi llegó a su primer año en la preparatoria Furukodani, lo primero que hizo fue inscribirse en el equipo de volleyball. Durante la secundaria había estado en un equipo jugando de armador y lo considero bastante divertido, así que decidió seguir haciéndolo como pasatiempo y relajarse de los exámenes. O así lo veía al principio.

Lo único que sabía del equipo es que eran uno de los mejores de Tokio, y que el año pasado habían logrado avanzar a las nacional de nuevo después de un tiempo, y si bien no ganaron, era un logro impresionante de todas formas, además de que quedaron entre los ocho equipos finales. Tenía curiosidad, pues un miembro en específico, y a pesar de ser uno de primer año, había sido aceptado como unos de los mejores rematadores de Japón. Bastante impresionante si le preguntaban a Akaashi, el cual sentía mucha curiosidad por cómo sería esa persona. Ya le había visto jugar anteriormente, y no tenía palabras para describirlo. Pensaba que al poder verle más de cerca podría.

No se sentía nervioso por entrar a la preparatoria, de hecho, siempre le gustaba iniciar nuevos ciclos escolares, y eso se debía definitivamente gracias a la primavera. Era su estación favorita, así que en el momento que vio pétalos de cerezos en el suelo, partió a la búsqueda del árbol. Tenía bastante tiempo antes del inicio de clases.

Rodeo el edificio principal donde se daban clases está llegar a un jardín, ahí, vio un gran y robusto árbol de cerezo con múltiples de ramificaciones salpicadas de colores rosas. Al acercarse, vio con detenimiento unas cosas colgadas en las ramas, eran papeles de colores, y al acercarse para ver mejor lo que había dentro de esto, observó que cada uno contenía el nombre de una pareja con el típico paraguas y un corazón. "Es un árbol de la buena suerte, probablemente las parejas vengan acá y cuelguen estos papeles como amuletos para sus relaciones" pensó. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal escenario tan cándido, ya llevaba unos minutos en la preparatoria, pero sentía que ya le gustaba. No era especialmente fan de este tipo de suposiciones tan juveniles, pero ver que tantas parejas recurrían a eso le daba una sensación cálida. Siguió contemplando el inmenso y desmedido árbol con unos minutos hasta que escuchó un- **_¡Pow!_**

****Akaashi se sobresalta por el estruendo y busca con su mirada el origen de esta, y al ver mejor donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de un gimnasio. "¿Acaso será este el gimnasio del club?" Curioso por aquel sonido y su pregunta, fue a investigar para ver si todo estaba bien o si necesitaban ayuda, después de todo había sido un ruido bastante fuerte. Fue acercándose, y a medida que distinguía mejor que pasaba, escuchó otro; **¡Pow!** ,Y se preguntó si no se estaba metiendo en algo que se arrepentiría después.

Al asomar su cabeza por la puerta, vio que había dos personas dentro del enorme gimnasio. En el medio, una red de volleyball estaba siendo usada. En el lado más cercano a la entrada había un chico de pelo rubio medio largo con los brazos alzados por encima de su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, enfocado en la pelota de color azul y amarillo. Estaba colocando para un chico de pelo grisáceo y peinado hacia arriba.

Lo siguiente, y Akaashi podría jurarlo en el futuro, paso en cámara lenta.

El joven de mayor altura se acercaba a pasos animados hacia la red con una mueca contenta, y la mirada fija en la pelota como si esta le retara, sus brazos ligeramente cruzados delanteramente ahora se meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante como un péndulo perfecto y sincronizado, sus vigorosas piernas contrayéndose y flexionando sus músculos para saltar, ganando impulso y saltando potentemente, quedando su figura suspendida en el aire como si pudiera hacerlo a voluntad. Sus anchos hombros y larga espalda, ahora se arqueba en un puente, tapaban el rostro de este, y dejando su retaguardia oscurecerse por las sombras formadas, dando un efecto de que la luces de arriba eran opacadas por este. Sus brazos tonificados preparándose para el ataque, el izquierdo guiando el transcurso de su cuerpo como si apuntara a una sola dirección y meta, mientras que el derecho regresaba desde atrás y arriba de su cabeza a delante para ganar fuerza y golpear la pelota de manera estrepitosa hacia el suelo directamente, en un ángulo recto. **_¡POW!_**

Ya sabia de donde venía aquel sonido y que lo producía, pero ahora estaba aún más interesado. Quería saber más. No podía despegar sus ojos de aquel muchacho.

El joven, después que sus piernas aterrizarán al suelo de madera, llevó sus codos hacia su abdomen, encogiéndose para luego dar un pequeño salto lleno de energía. Levantó su brazo dominante en pose victoriosa, mientras veía la dirección hacia donde había llegado la pelota tras el impacto. El otro lado del gimnasio.

\- ¡Una más! – el rematador dijo vociferando, como si no pudiera controlar la emoción que sentía. 

\- Ya dijiste eso hace cinco pases atrás, Bokuto -. El otro le dijo suspirando, aparentemente acostumbrado.

\- ¡Pero, Konoha! ¡Todavía puedo hacer cincuenta más!

\- Que tu puedas hacer cincuenta más no significa que yo quiera -. Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Bokuto... me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar...Es verdad, es el _ace_ del equipo." Pensó Akaashi, el cual no se había dado cuenta de que ahora el rubio le estaba viendo con ojos esperanzados. Seguía impresionado por aquel remate matador.

\- ¡Hey tu, chico de pelo negro!

Akaashi se preguntó se había hecho algo mal.

\- Disculpen por la intromisión -. Dijo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, tampoco había sido nada serio.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. Eres uno de los nuevos candidatos, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, juego de colocador.

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo cerrando sus manos en un aplauso, abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, como si algo fuera mal.

\- Akaashi Keiji -. Y se volvió a inclinar por educación.

\- Konoha Akinori, un poco de todo, pero se puede decir que soy un rematador lateral -. Se presentó, para luego apuntar al otro joven-. Él es-

\- ¡Bokuto Koutarou, un gusto! – saludo animadamente, para luego poner una cara seria y decir -. Estrella, y futuro capitán del equipo.

\- Sí, sí. Nadie duda de eso -. Dijo el rubio, dándole palmadas en la espalda. Miró a Akaashi-. Estaba a punto de ir a por un refresco en una máquina expendedora, ¿podrías pasarle el balón? Te lo agradecería.

Algo en la mirada de Konoha le daba que pensar.

\- Pues, todavía falta tiempo para que toque la campana. Si Bokuto-san quiere entonces...

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, venga!

En cuanto el rubio se fue, y con una sonrisa, Akaashi dudo que regresara, aunque no sentía que eso le molestara.

Al principio le dificulto captar el ritmo de avance de Bokuto, su altura de salto sumado a su altura, la fuerza promedio con la cual golpeaba, y, sobre todo, la coordinación. A pesar de eso Bokuto no se molestó, y le siguió insistiendo por "una más", así que después unos intentos más ya lo tenían controlado. Él sabía que, si entrenaba algo, sería capaz de repetirlo de la misma manera, pero hacer cosas nuevas no le salían bien a la primera. Entre medio de los pases y los remates hablaron, principalmente cosas técnicas de volleyball que Akaashi quería saber para que sus colocaciones fueran lo más sencillas y fáciles de rematar, pero Bokuto empezó a querer saber más de su _kohai_ , así que le terminó preguntando de que secundaria venia, si habían llegado a ciertos torneos y cosas por ese estilo. Cuando no hablaban, el silencio era llenado por el retumbar que generaba el golpe de la pelota, los gritos y pasos de Bokuto, y el murmullo general de afuera.

Y de poco a poco, la cesta fue vaciándose hasta que ya no quedaba más en el fondo.

Akaashi no tenía planeado sudar, pero de todas formas acabó haciéndolo, al igual que no pensaba pasarlo tan bien junto a alguien que acababa de conocer. Miro como el otro recogía todas las pelotas esparcidas por todo el gimnasio con la misma _stamina_ que desde el comienzo, y se preguntó cómo es que Konoha-san estaba acostumbrado a estar con alguien como él. ¿Qué haces cuando te encuentras con alguien que da todo de sí, incluso en algo como el volleyball?

Ahora no lo entendía, pero en un futuro lo haría por completo.

El timbre sonó y Akaashi se sorprendió, había perdido por completo el transcurso del tiempo. Hace mucho que eso no le pasaba. Y como una especie de truco de magia, Konoha apareció por la puerta, bastante calmado, diciendo que si no se iban ahora un profesor aparecería y les regañaría.

\- Gracias por ocuparte de Bokuto. – le susurró, tanteando.

\- No ha sido nada, de hecho, fue... bastante interesante.

Konoha sonrió, pues él lo sabía muy bien. Bokuto era una persona bastante excepcional por su forma de ver las cosas. De apariencia tan fuerte como una gran ola, pero a la vez tan voluble como estas. En un momento puedes tenerle al frente, moviendo el transcurso del mar hacia una sola dirección con pasión e ímpetu, arrasando todo a su paso con su aparente firmeza y ambición, para luego desbaratarse en una explosión, esparciendo espuma de mar y miles de gotas a su alrededor, como si una roca se hubiera entrometido en su camino. Solo que esa roca era él mismo la mayor parte del tiempo. De verdad una persona interesante. Pero esto no era una fortaleza, sin importar como lo decores e hiles con tus palabras. Alguien que pasa de ser un cien a un cero por razones aleatorias, triviales y sinsentido no es una muy buena idea. Por eso sus compañeros deben ser personas con los pies bien firmes en el suelo, para que cuando Bokuto se alejara en el hilo de sus pensamientos estos puedan mantenerlo atado al suelo, siguiendo el transcurso del partido incluso sin él presente, para dejar todo preparado a su regreso. Sobre todo, el armador, el cual debía tener un buen poder decisivo, al ser la persona encargada de ver quien era la mejor opción para atacar y confundir al contrincante. Konoha se preguntaba si Akaashi tendría lo que se necesitará para hacerlo. No era una tarea fácil, pero tampoco era una carga. La razón de esto se debía a su extrovertida su personalidad, la cual evitaba que, aunque hayas perdido contra él, o no seas alguien que le guste lidiar con personas, te mantenga en su órbita, atento a sus acciones. Ahora que Akaashi había tenido un vistazo a esto, ¿se mantendría al lado suya?

Konoha tenía un buen presentimiento, por eso estuvo atento a la práctica después de clases. Quería ver como manejaba la situación. Cualquier persona que aspiraba a ser un colocador en el equipo debía tener una capacidad para responder muy ágil, una que haga frente a los cambios bruscos para el futuro as. Una base fuerte.

\- Akaashi, ven a practicar con los de segundo.

Este se sorprendió, ligeramente cohibido miró a los otros chicos de primero, los cuales le animaron a que fuera. Solo le habían llamado a él pues era el único que quería jugar como colocador. Los de tercer año daban rienda suelta a los de segundo al ver lo unidos que eran. Pero al final siempre hacían partidos todos juntos, para poder reagruparse como equipo.

En cuestión de unas jugadas ya se había acostumbrado a los pases característicos de cada jugador, los altos hacia Sarukui , los cercanos a la red de Konoha, y así. Todos eran bastantes buenos, lo cual le alegró, pues tenía mucho que aprender de tantas personas.

\- ¡Muy buen, reúnanse! Tendremos un partido -. Anunció el capitán, un chico de tercero con cuerpo fornido y alto, era un rematador lateral.

Al ser que solo había dos colocadores, Akaashi y uno de tercero, los dos fueron a lados distintos. En su equipo estaban la mayoría de los segundos, incluido Bokuto, mientras que en el otro estaban los de último año, tres tituladores más otros de banca y uno de segundo.

El partido se fue desarrollando lentamente, los dos equipos estaban muy justos, por cada punto conseguido, los otros también conseguían, como si en vez de volleyball jugarán pingpong en un estado de _deuce_ constante. Aunque, la mayoría de los puntos eran por errores por parte de ambos lados, lo cual alivió a Akaashi, el cual todavía cometía errores al confundir la distancia necesaria para todas las colocaciones distintas. Los otros, por otra parte, estaban intentando cosas distintas. Washio, un bloqueador central, estaba practicando su seguimiento de bloqueo contra los fuertes remates de los titulares. El líbero de pelo rizado, Komi, intentaba predecir a donde llegaría la pelota según las posiciones de los cuerpos. Bokuto, por otro lado, había decidido practicar ataques rectos. Como los cruzados le salían bastante bien, quería intentar algo más complicado. Tal vez muy complicado, pues no dejaba de tocar la red o ser bloqueado, lo cual hizo que empezar a actuar de una manera muy extraña para los nuevos. Nunca habían visto su modo deprimido, así que estaban bastante sorprendidos.

El entrenador y las managers suspiraron, aunque no estuvieran en la cancha, igualmente sentían el aura que el de pelo grisáceo había empezado a emanar.

\- Haz lo que creas mejor para el equipo -. Le dijeron los otros.

Akaashi sintió una palmada en la espalda y vio a Konoha, con el pulgar arriba. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Pasarle la pelota...?

No tenía tiempo para pensar mucho, el silbato ya había sonado y la pelota estaba pasando su lado de la red. Una vez elevador está, y estuvo rozando sus manos, lo decidió. No se la pasaría hasta que mostrará que la quería realmente. Esta decisión hubiera sido buena, si no fuera porque después de unos pases no entendió que la cara totalmente en blanco e inexpresiva que este le daba significaba que si no se la pasaban le empezarían a caer las plumas que no tenía. Al final, Bokuto se impacientó tanto que grito que se la pasaran, pero fue tal alto que llegaron unos estudiantes curiosos para ver qué pasaba. Fue un poco caótico, pero ahora ya había aprendido a identificar las expresiones que hacía al entrar en ese modo.

En el próximo partido, pudo darse cuenta del momento exacto antes de que se pusiera especialmente ansioso por rematar y se la paso. Este remató con todas sus fuerzas un cruzado al cual ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar. No era el punto para empatar, o para ganar, pero se sintió increíble para los dos. Se escuchó un _"¡¡Hey, Hey, Hey!!"_ y Bokuto se puso en su típica posición de victoria, llamando la atención como siempre. Los siguientes remates de este fueron clavados o recibidos, pero lo importante era que había vuelto con su característico entusiasmo. Animando no solo a sus compañeros de lado, si no, también a los otros.

La mirada de Bokuto y Akaashi se encontró varias veces, el primero asegurándose de que el balón fuera hacia él, mientras que el segundo lo hacía para admirar la figura del otro en el aire. Desde su posición, solo podía ver su perfil de lado, pero eso era suficiente para admirar cómo jugaba de cerca. A diferencia de lo que creía, a la hora de rematar estaba inusualmente serio, pensando en la manera de que no fuera bloqueado, o en que cayera en un lado en específico. Incluso parecía una persona distinta, más centrada y grave, con una expresión afilaba que revelaba su verdadera naturaleza, una persona con ganas desbordantes de ganar y mejorar cada vez más, seguido de un ritmo rápido, como si no tuviera tiempo que perder. "¿Acaso es así como se ve una estrella?" Por alguna razón ese pensamiento le llegó, tal vez por lo grande que se veía su figura en el aire, o por el hecho de que en ese instante consiguió un punto al pasar por el bloqueo de tres personas. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, esa idea se quedó para siempre en su mente. Desde ese día.

El tiempo pasó volando después de que se coordinara finalmente con el equipo. A la hora de cerrar el gimnasio, ya era de tarde, y como todos tenían hambre, fueron a un supermercado que estaba cerca para comer algo rápido.

\- El partido de hoy estuvo bastante refrescante -. Dijo Komi, el chico de pelo rizado que era libero.

\- Es verdad. Estuviste muy bien para tu primer partido, Akaashi -. Comentó Sarukui.

Al escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros, Akaashi sonrió. Lo cual sorprendió a los otro, que ya se habían acostumbrado a su cara seria.

\- ¡Sonrió! -. Bokuto mencionó, emocionado por tal descubrimiento.

\- No le espantes ahora, búho de ojos saltones.

\- Konoha, ¡¿A quién llamas ojos saltones?!

El resto de los chicos los ignoraron, entrando a la tienda. Todos tomaron diferentes bocadillos, Akaashi tomó un paquete de onigiris que se veían muy buenos. A su parecer, los onigiris eran la mejor creación culinaria de la humanidad. Al tomar su ítem e ir a la fila, se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso. Al parecer las managers Suzumeda y Shirofuku supervisaban las compras de los jugadores, revisando que compraran cosas saludables y acorde al tipo de ejercicio hecho es día. Sobre todo, Shirofuku, la chica de pelo color cobrizo, la cual estaba muy interesada en nutrición. Al pasar al lado de estas, ellas le dieron su aprobación para seguir. Pensó en preguntarles algo, pero estaban ocupadas regañando a Komi por aparentemente querer comprar un pan de ajo y un mango maduro.

Cuando estuvo a punto de pagar, una mano le detuvo.

\- 'Kaashi, deja que pague por ti. Por todos los pases que hiciste por mi -. Dijo sonriente, haciendo que sus cejas formaran un arco -. Ya sabes, los de la mañana.

\- No es necesario, Bokuto-san. Somos compañeros ahora.

El otro ensanchó sus ojos, haciendo resaltar sus ojos ámbar. Como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- ¡Ohh, entonces sigue dándome pases! Tus colocaciones son las mejores.

Se avergonzó por sus palabras, y miró disimuladamente a otra parte para que no viera su rostro. Nunca hubiera pensado recibir tal elogio de Bokuto. Él era el que estaba agradecido de poder jugar con él.

\- Por supuesto, Bokuto-san.

Al final si termino pagando por Akaashi. Los onigiris estaban deliciosos.

Camino con el equipo con los mismos sentimientos de nervios del principio, una cosa era estar en la cancha, donde todos estaban en el mismo lado y con la mentalidad de ganar en conjunto, y otra era estar con ellos caminando normalmente. Parecía que se habían dado cuenta, pues no le estaban preguntando muchas cosas como para sentirse el centro de atención, lo cual no le agradaba mucho. Eran chicos bastantes amigables, así que se sintió de cierta forma bienvenido en aquel grupo de amigos. Aunque ya todos se habían presentado, Bokuto se había acercado hacia él para hacer sus propias presentaciones, diciéndole cosas especiales de cada uno. Era realmente lindo, si no fuera por el tono burlón de cómo las hacía.

\- Y ya conoces a Washio, nuestro gigante de cara seria. Sus bloqueos me dan mala espina, pero de no más que las de cierto gato que conozco -. Le susurro, pues ya le habían oído la otra vez-. Te encantará conocerle, los chicos de Nekoma.

\- ¿Nekoma, te refieres al equipo? He escuchado que están remontando de nuevo.

\- Es cierto, ya lo veras en el campamento que se aproxima. Hay un tipo, Kuroo, es bastante bueno bloqueando, pero no puede bloquearse todas las veces. Soy muy bueno, así que cuando lo veas sé amable con él, lo necesita.

Y a continuación se hecho a reír ruidosamente.

\- Bokuto deja de decir mentiras-. Konoha le dio un golpe en la espalda-. Le gusta alabarse tanto que ya no ve otra forma de hablar.

Todos se unieron a molestarle, haciendo bromas y pasándola bien hasta que llegó el momento de tener que separarse e ir por diferentes caminos.

Había aprendido muchas cosas hoy, y nada era de sus clases, si no, de volleyball, y de su nuevo equipo.

Apenas había pasado un día de unirse y ya quería que fuera el segundo, y el tercero, y el cuarto... Hoy había conocido a mucha gente, pero la que más la atención fue Bokuto, y su peculiar manera de ser. Conoció dos facetas suyas, y se preguntó si hubiese más por descubrir. Apenas había manejado su "modo deprimido", perdieron un par de puntos a causa de eso, pero al final su otro lado emergió, el que no se rendía y buscaba destacar sobre los otros, un lado que estaba empezando a admirar. Y que en el futuro le guiaría a una serie de sentimientos nuevos.

*******

Como cambio su vida

Antes de conocer a Bokuto y a los otros, los días de Akaashi eran mucho más tranquilos. Tal vez eso debía a que era un estudiante de secundaria, y antes sentía que tenía más años por delante para hacer algo. A causa de eso, sus mañanas se resumían en repasar contenidos de estudio, luego en el colegio estudiaba y descansaba hablando con amigos en los recesos, a la tarde iba a su club de volleyball y jugaba un poco, aunque siempre se esforzaba para hacer todo lo que le dijeran. Finalmente, al llegar a su casa hacia tareas y estudiaba. En ese tiempo ya era muy estudioso y concentrado en sus notas. Pero ciertamente ahora que estaba empezando sus años de preparatoria, quería empezar a aprovechar lo que quedaba. No es que fuera un sentimiento repentino, al momento de conocerlo supo que esos chicos serían muy especiales para él y que usaría todo el tiempo que tenían juntos y lo aprovecharía. Apenas llevaba junto a ellos un par de semanas, pero nunca había sentido tan cómodo entre un grupo de personas.

Ahora en sus mañanas eran más animadas, pues siempre se encontraba con mensajes muy divertidos en el grupo de chat del club, en el cual algunos se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde charlando, sobre todo Komi y Sakurui. Hablaban y enviaban tantas imágenes que todo el mundo terminó silenciando el grupo, por lo que en una emergencia se lo dejaban a la suerte para ver si alguien se daba cuenta. De hecho, una vez en el instituto, decidió ver su celular para ver la hora y noto que una notificación le salió, una que decía Mensaje: " _AYUDSAAAS_ ", y al revisar qué demonios estaba pasando, se enteró de que Konoha estaba siendo castigado por algo que no había hecho y pedía respaldo de alguien para una coartada. Como el buen amigo que era, le pidió que le comprara unos onigiris a cambio de ayudarle.

Ese tipo de situaciones solía pasar seguido, pero muchas veces los ignoraba y descansaba. Aunque, últimamente solía juntarse con Bokuto para jugar o hablar de cualquier cosa.

Esta fue una sorpresa para todos. La inusual relación que estos dos desarrollaban. Eran muy diferentes, pero aun así parecían disfrutar la compañía del otro. Incluso Konoha una vez se le acercó y le dijo; " _Oye, si alguna vez te cansas de Bokuto, solo dilo. No te reemplazare, pero te puedo ayudar en alguna excusa."_ No sabía a qué se refería, pues se consideraba muy afortunado de poder estar junto a una persona tan talentosa como el _ace_ del equipo, y si alguien como él podía ayudarlo, lo haría con gusto.

Si bien Akaashi apreciaba la rutina y la tranquilidad de esta, como que los a ciertas horas se sentarán bajo el cálido sol de la mañana cuando estaba frio el clima, que jugaran a la tarde en la sombra refrescante, o que simplemente se quedaran hablando de cualquier cosa, le gustaba lo espontáneo que Bokuto podía llegar a ser. Como la vez que por capricho le tomó en caballito y le llevó a todos los lugares que quisiera, resultando en que dieron una vuelta entera al instituto, robando las miradas de unas cuentas personas, o como cuando empezó una guerra de agua con los chicos de segundo, haciendo que a todos les llamaran la atención. Terminaron tan empapados que, si no fuera por el cambio que tenían para jugar volleyball, hubieran tenido que ir de vuelta a sus casas con notificación a sus padres. Honestamente nunca había conocido a alguien parecido.

Pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba eran las tardes en el club. En secundaria nunca imaginó que terminaría de esa manera, flechado por el deporte completamente. Tampoco se imaginaba disfrutándolo tanto.

En ese tiempo solo lo tomaba como un pasatiempo que le esforzaba a pensar y mejorar su aspecto físico para lograr ciertas jugadas, pero ahora mucho más que eso, la felicidad al jugar era totalmente diferente, pues sus compañeros eran tan maravillosos y talentosos que sentía tener que mejorar para no quedar atrás o ser relevado como colocador titular. Antes sus horas extras eran usadas para estudiar, pero actualmente las usaba para practicar y estar con sus amigos. Y no podía pensar una manera mejor de usar su tiempo libre.

Lo que sentía dentro de la cancha no se lo podía quitar nadie ni podía ser comparado con otra actividad rutinaria. Dentro de esa área era él mismo, pero más liberado.

Por eso no le molestaba cuando Bokuto se le acercaba y le preguntaba si podía colocarle "cinco" balones.

Sobre todo, si eso significaba poder mirarle por más tiempo. Últimamente lo hacía mucho, empezó a pensar como inicio eso.

Pequeñas miradas, así había comenzado todo.

Para Akaashi, fue durante un partido que vio de espectador, en el cual no pudo despegar su vista de aquel chico que jugaba como ninguna otra persona a la cual conociera. Fue algo único, un momento específico. Todavía no se daba cuenta, pero esta era una actividad que poco a poco se convertía en una rutina.

Miradas llenas de emociones y sentimientos que todavía no tenían un nombre como tal, pero lo que sí tenían era una presencia que empezaba a ser común en su vida, y en la del otro también. Una que empezó a ser muy regular.

Miradas de admiración eran dirigida hacia el de pelo grisáceo. Pues desde el momento en que lo conoció, comprendió que era una persona a la cual mirar hacia arriba. Precisamente cuando le vio jugar por primera vez, como si pusiera todas sus energías en cada uno de los remates que hacía, junto a su perseverancia de acero, la cual avanzaba como una gran ola, dejando de lado cualquier duda externa que pudiera recibir, quedando solo en pie su codicia y hambre de victoria. Y si había algo que le maravillaba ver, era como dejaba todo de sí y alma en cada partido, para mejorar y prevalecer más tiempo en la cancha, luchando junto a su equipo. _**"Vierte tu alma en cada balón."**_ Tal y como decía el lema de su equipo que ondeaba detrás de ellos en cada partido acompañándolos, guiandolos a la victoria. Al principio no pudo creer que esas palabras fueran escritas hace años, _pues parecían hechas específicamente para él._ Le hacía pensar en su propia situación, y lo que él ofrecía. No sentía que pudiera darlo todo de manera tan intensa como Bokuto, pero podía intentar dar su propio cien por ciento. Le inspiraba a ser mejor, y esa era una sensación que le hacía estremecerse. Apenas el año pasado no era un jugador totalmente regular, pero ahora sí, y la constante presión de mejorara le causaba cosquillas. Y verle dar todo le provocaba lo mismo.

Pero eso no se quedó ahí, fue evolucionando a más.

Esas miradas furtivas y sutiles fueron adquiriendo una gama nueva de emociones a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Unas que ya empezaban a ser obvias para sus compañeros, pero menos para ellos mismos. Vistazos avergonzados cuando se cambiaban, llenas de adrenalina en medio de un juego, de quietud en los descansos, y de gusto al ganar. En los descansos y en los pasillos si se llegaban a cruzar podían llegar a hablar de cualquier cosa con tal de quedarse mirando por mucho tiempo, como una necesidad, y si no lo hacían, el otro podría desaparecer y no dejar rastro. O eso es lo que sentían.

Y nos les importaba lo que el resto pudiera decir, pues cuando se miraban, solo estaban ellos dos solos, en un mismo espacio y tiempo.

*******

Miradas y caricias

Después de pasar interminables semanas dirigiéndose miradas, el resto del equipo estaba al límite. ¿Cómo demonios eran tan lentos? Se preguntaban, así que entre todos habían ideado una forma de que las cosas entre ellos dos se acelerarán un poco. Un pequeño empujón, sutil, pero que daría efecto.

\- Oh, Sakurui, ¡tus manos son del mismo tamaño que las de Konoha! – dijo en voz alta Komi, para que cierta pareja pudiera escuchar.

A Akaashi no parecía importarle, pero en Bokuto si había dado efecto. Así que rápidamente tomó inconscientemente la mano de la persona que tenía al lado y las midió. Para su sorpresa, las manos del pelinegro eran más grandes que las suyas, pero porque esta tenía dedos más largos y delgados.

\- ¡Akaashi tus manos son más largas, no se vale! – murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

Y rápidamente fue con los otros para comparar, dejando a Akaashi con una expresión atónita por aquel inesperado toque. No estaba preparado para eso.

El resto de los chicos chocaron los cinco mentalmente.

Dejaron el tema rápidamente hacia otros más banales, pero había dos personas que no. Al siguiente día, Akaashi adquirió ánimos, guiado por algún tipo de impulso que no sabía tener, y le tomó con la mano contraria a la de ayer, diciendo; _"Se te olvido ver la otra."_ Este no capto muy rápido, pero igualmente mantuvo su brazo elevado. _"Ahhh, es verdad_." Simplemente respondió después, sonriendo. Y se mantuvieron así por un rato, pasmados en el uno y el otro, sin pudor visible. Luego, días después, Bokuto hizo lo mismo, excusándose con un _"Tal vez crecieron mis manos desde la última vez"_ , como si de verdad hubieran pasado meses en vez de menos de una semana. Los del equipo no se habían dado cuenta de lo que habían creado, un sinfín de excusas pueriles cada vez con más sinsentido. Cualquier razón con la cual pudieran rozar sus manos era aceptada y usada. Parecían niños pequeños que por primera vez se habían percatado de que una persona en específico podría hacerte perder la razón y actuar de maneras que nunca pensaron posibles.

Hasta que, después de un largo entrenamiento, se vio a los dos chicos caminando por las calles con las manos entrelazadas hacia la tienda en la cual siempre pasaban para comprar bocadillos. No parecían querer esconderlo tampoco, pues al entrar no se separaron, y fueron de lado a lado pegados. Era divertido, pues el mayor, a pesar de su inquietud constante, mantenía su mano junta a la del otro, abriendo y cerrando los dedos para distraerse, y como al otro no le importaba, lo hizo por mucho rato.

Los dos parecían tan felices, por ese acto tan pequeño e insignificante a los ojos de otras personas, pero que para ellos era un paso grande. Incluso sus manos parecían perfectas el uno para el otro. Las largas de Akaashi acogían las de Bokuto, mientras que el de mayor altura se inclinaba un poco hacia este, regresando sin pensar el gesto. Sin darse cuenta, los dos ya sentían un sentimiento de querer proteger al otro. Como si fueran dos aves compartiendo un nido.

Así que nadie dijo ni menciono nada, y solo dejaron que sonrieran como los tontos que eran.

Tampoco dijeron nada cuando los dos empezaron a tener otros tipos de contacto.

No era secreto que Bokuto era una persona que demostraba mucho su cariño o aprecio con mucho contacto físico. Al ser una persona tan amistosa, siempre se le veía dando una palmadas o golpes en las espaldas de sus amigos, incluso tocando hombros y manos. No es que esto fuera raro, al contrario, era tan común y lo hacía con todo el mundo que a nadie le importaba o ponía incómodo. Era una de sus formas de aumentar su confianza y cariño con otros. Y como no dudaba ni se echaba para atrás, era percibido de buena forma gracias a eso. Incluso con personas que recién conocía, y esto era gracias a su propia confianza y aura que generalmente tenía. Ese tipo de estímulos le ayudaban personalmente para poder seguir una conversación y no distraerse, al fijarse en la persona mediante gestos, se mantenía concentrado.

Es por eso que a Akaashi no le pareció raro en un principio la manera que tenía de interactuar, pero lo que sí empezó a notar fue que entre ellos esa sensación que tenían _antes_ , _durante_ , y _después_ empezaba a ser distinta que con los del chicos del club.

No habían pasado desapercibidos estos pequeños detalles para el pelinegro, el cual si bien no era una persona muy física, no le disgustaba que él otro lo realizará. Pero antes de darse cuenta, ya los esperaba como si fuera otra rutina más. Aunque no estuvieran juntos, se preguntaba si cuando se vieran este se le acercaría para palmear su espalda, o algo parecido. Pues cuando lo hacía, debía admitir que le encanta la sensación de ser recibido o felicitado de esa manera, ya sea por hacer una buena colocación o simplemente porque al otro le gustaba esa cercanía. Incluso cuando dejaban de tener contacto, solo quería prolongarlo más. Quería mirarle aún más de cerca, poder sostenerle de manera más firme y profunda, tal vez no como simples compañeros de equipo o instituto. No lo tenía claro. Solo sabía que era muy diferente a todos los demás. Era algo a lo cual tenía miedo nombrarlo de alguna forma, no quería asustarle. Apenas llevaban meses de conocerse, y él era un año mayor.

Pero eso sería una decisión muy difícil de seguir. 

Sobre todo, si le dejaba acariciar su cabello de tal forma, con tanta confianza.

Había ocurrido durante el almuerzo. Bokuto había comido bastante y ahora estaba descansando en el césped, bajo el sol, quitando pasto con sus manos y moviendo sus piernas en un ritmo, como si de alguna forma estuviera haciendo fotosíntesis de forma inquieta. Akaashi había encontrado eso muy tierno, así que simplemente se acercó e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, acariciar su pelo. No sabía porque, pero solo lo hizo. Para su sorpresa, su pelo no se sentía totalmente duro. Hasta ahora había pensado que para mantener su pelo de esa forma alzada debía de usar mucho gel para cabello, pero al parecer no usaba tanto, y era mejor de esa forma, o si no, no hubiera sido posible pasar sus dedos por su cabellera. Y como no estaba pidiéndole que se detuviera, lo siguió haciendo hasta que el otro se cansó de estar acostado y se paró para jugar.

Después de ese momento, no fue una sorpresa encontrar más seguido a los dos, disfrutando del sol y la compañía del otro.

*******

Abrazos

Akaashi ya llegaba un tiempo en el equipo, aprendiendo poco a poco de sus compañeros, ganando la confianza de todos y mejorando sus habilidades. Pero había una pequeña cosa que nadie le advirtió, o eso pensó.

Había un misterio en el club de volleyball que todos sabían, más no todos llegaban a entender por completo, eran los cambios de humor de Bokuto. Y él tuvo que aprenderlo a la mala, dando como resultado su primer partido de práctica, en el cual no entendió el comportamiento del _ace_ y terminó dejándole de lado.

Todos sabían que, si empezaba a ser bloqueado, o si sus remates empezaban salir mal, se empezaría a sentir mal y comenzaría a errar constantemente por consecuencia de su estado de ánimo. Él era el tipo de jugador que según como se encontraba, podía jugar muy bien o muy mal, no había un intermedio. Podía llegar a ser muy impulsivo, dejando que sus emociones le controlarán. Aunque nunca pasaba la línea de comenzar a arruinar las jugadas de los otros, eso era algo que controlaba bastante bien. De hecho, tenían un dicho; "Un Bokuto contento es un equipo feliz" Era la mejor manera de representar la situación. La primera vez que escuchó esto, proviniendo del estoico Washio, se le quedó pegado.

Cuando eso sucedía, le dejaban el mando de las decisiones de quien remataba a Akaashi, quien era el colocador principal. Y si bien al principio fue difícil, aprendió a leer al otro como un libro. Pero eso no era una garantía de que todo fuera acorde a su plan. Era inevitable que perdieran, o que fuera totalmente bloqueado. Fueron tres las únicas ocasiones que el pelinegro presenció como el otro chico se ponía debajo de una mesa o algo similar cuando eso pasaba, como si se refugiara. Al menos hasta ahora, casi a la mitad de su primer año.

La primera vez no sabía qué hacer, y vio como Konoha se acercaba para darle palmadas en la espalda, tranquilizando al chico. La segunda fue cuando eran más cercanos, y se sorprendió cuando Konoha le pidió que le animará de una forma. Al principio fue algo incomodo, pues no era común que se abrazaran, pero después se transformó en uno bastante energético, revelando que había funcionado correctamente. A la tercera ya estaba preparado, y en un segundo ya estaba abrazándolo mientras acariciaba su espalda, haciendo que Bokuto se animara en un tiempo récord.

Pero esto no sucedía solo por fallar jugadas, también por cosas bastante triviales como el número de personas viendo el partido o el lugar donde jugaban. El ace del Furukodani era una persona bastante orgullosa y vanidosa cuando se trataba de un partido oficial, sobre todo por las cámaras. Como su deseo era ser el mejor, todos debían de estar viéndole dar su cien por ciento. Akaashi clasificaba eso dentro de unas de sus debilidades, y era de hecho de las primeras que identificó.

Su comportamiento era en la mayoría un misterio para los que no le conocieran, pero para los que sí, saben que él tenía una cierta lógica detrás con la cual actuaba.

Y justo como si Konoha, quien era uno de los más cercanos al chico en el equipo, pudiera leer la mente, se le acercó, un poco avergonzado para decirle;

\- Bokuto tiene TDAH, trastorno por déficit de la atención e hiperactividad.

Se sorprendió de lo repentino que fue eso, pero no totalmente por esa noticia, pues ya sabía muy bien lo distraído e inquieto que podía llegar a ser. Tenía un par de sospechas, pero realmente no sabía nada del tema.

\- La verdad no sé porque no te he dicho desde el principio todo esto -. Parecía algo molesto al decir esto-. No es que sea algo malo, o que por culpa de eso sea inferior a otros o algo asi. Él es totalmente normal, solo que piensa de una forma distinta. Lo siento, me siento un mal amigo, tanto para ti y para Bokuto, por lo haberlo mencionado antes. Habría facilitado más las cosas si supieras.

Este continúo explicando un par de cosas, para poder a ayudarle a entender un poco mejor la situación. Nunca había conocido a alguien con _tdah_ , por lo que cualquier información del tema le ayudaba mucho. Akaashi le dijo que no debía preocuparse, y que no era un mal amigo. Después de todo solo llevaba un par de meses en el club.

\- En primera, no presta nada de atención en clase -. Le dijo.

\- Me lo imagino.

\- Le cuesta regular su atención cuando se trata de temas académicos, pero cuando se trata de volleyball se pone muy intenso. La verdad le presta la mayor atención posible a los temas que realmente le interesan, incluso llega a perder la noción del tiempo por completo -. Explicó, aunque esos detalles ya la sabia-. Esta es la razón por la cual solemos ser castigados por los profesores tan seguido, al ser tan disperso en las clases, sumado a lo olvidadizo y movido que es, a la mayoría de los profesores olvidan que tiene _tdah_ y nos mandan afuera del salón.

\- ¿He escuchado de eso, pero, a ti también?

\- Ah no -. negó la cabeza-. Solo lo hacen porque estoy sentado a su lado, y según ellos debo mantenerlo atento y ayudarle, como su amigo.

\- Ya veo.

\- Yo lo intento, cuando hay exámenes importantes trato de que preste algo de atención a la pizarra. Pero Bokuto tiene sus propios métodos para estudiar y memorizar las cosas. Lo que más le ayuda es relacionar la materia a conceptos de volleyball.

\- ¿Acaso se le ocurrió a él? -. Pregunto, curioso.

\- No, fue a su madre. Al darse cuenta de lo interesado que estaba en eso, aprovecho para ver si hablarle de eso, combinado a los estudios podría servir de algo. Y resultó. Demasiado bien, pues hasta primer año su madre le ayudaba a estudiar. 

\- ¿Y luego te toco a ti?

A juzgar por la sonrisa que le dio, entendió que dio en el clavo. Se quedaron callados por un tiempo. Akaashi vio a Bokuto al otro lado del gimnasio, practicando con Komi sus remates.

\- La mayoría de las cosas que dijiste ya las había notado, pero nunca las hubiera puesto en conjunto para relacionarlas.

\- Bueno, al principio tampoco sabía, ni lo entendí muy bien.

Akaashi le miro, atento.

\- Fue la primera vez que fui a su casa que me enteré. Bokuto se fue al baño, y su madre se acercó a mí para decirme.

\- Ya veo.

\- Es curioso, cuando vemos películas, o jugamos algo a parte del volleyball, parece un tanto... ajeno, aunque siempre intenta estar atento. En clases duerme para pasar más rápido el tiempo. Y lo que más desea es volver a jugar otra vez.

La conversación acabó ahí, antes de que pudiera preguntar más cosas, pues el entrenador llamó a todos para reunirse. 

Creía entender a Bokuto, pero al parecer no lo hacía. No sabía mucho de él, ni con lo que tiene que tratar. Se pregunto porque nunca lo ha mencionado.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, investigaría del tema, para que el día de mañana pudiera ayudarle.

*******

El espacio de ellos

Akaashi y Bokuto pasaban mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, ya sea en los pasillos y áreas verdes del instituto, durante el club de volleyball, en el regreso a sus respectivas casas, por chat y finalmente, por videollamadas nocturnas cuando el insomnio era mayor y no podían descansar por alguna razón, y las charlas absurdas cargadas con voces somnolientas del otro eran la mejor forma que encontraban para poder dormir.

Pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para ellos, pues un día Bokuto le sugirió si quería trotar con él en las mañanas, y como el otro también sentía la sensación de querer ser aún más cercano y conocerlo más de lo que hacía, aceptó.

Lo que no se esperaba, es lo difícil que fue al principio.

Primero que nada, se tenía que levantar más temprano de lo usual, una hora y media antes, por lo que salía de su casa a las cinco y media para volver a las seis y algo de la mañana. Él no solía tener problemas con levantarse a ciertas horas pues se dormía temprano, pero desde que empezó esa rutina noto cierta flojera al levantarse de la cama. No era que lo odiara o lo hiciera obligado, al contrario, encontró esa nueva rutina bastante refrescante y estimulante por todo el aire fresco que recibía desde entrada la mañana. Bokuto ya tenía una ruta lista, una que duraba treinta minutos exactos en una zona segura donde no solían transitar muchas personas, además de otras que también salían a trotar y que saludaban al de pelo grisáceo con familiaridad. Akaashi encontró eso curioso, pero no le sorprendió pues sabía lo amistoso y sociable que era. A lo que se refería con difícil era que en las primeras clases se dio cuenta de que se encontraba somnoliento por el esfuerzo realizado y prestar atención se le dificulto.

"Con razón se queda dormido en las clases" pensó al principio, pero luego recordó las palabras de Konoha. Le gustaría hacerle esa pregunta cuando tuviera más confianza y le dijera acerca de su _tdah_. En busca de una solución para que no le pasara lo mismo, encontró una bastante fácil y rápida de hacer todos los días. Té negro, era mejor que tomar café a su edad, y contenía cafeína suficiente para mantenerlo despierto hasta el receso.

Eso le facilitó mucho las cosas, y de hecho intento que Bokuto lo hiciera también, pero este término diciendo que no le gustaba que su lengua quedará áspera después de tomar un par de sorbos, además de que no era tan paciente para esperar que se pusiera tibio para poder beber y quedó con la lengua quemada múltiples veces. Tal cual como un niño pequeño.

Pero de todas formas lo quería.

Una de sus partes favoritas en su nueva actividad en conjunto era cuando alcanzaban un parque escondido entre árboles y que estaba arriba de una colina, era el lugar secreto de Bokuto, y que ahora era de los dos. Desde ahí se podía ver gran parte de donde vivían, incluida la casa de sus amigos. Era una escena tan hermosa y tranquila, pues al sentarse en los columpios y balancearse, pasaban los minutos viendo el cielo, y como este se pintaba con colores anaranjado y sonrosados.

\- Hasta ahora siempre venía acá solo -. dijo una vez, mirando el cielo, mientras movía su pierna contra el suelo- Oh, espera, recuerdo que lleve a una chica una vez.

\- ¿Una chica? -. Akaashi sintió algo raro.

\- El amor de mi vida -. dijo, y volvió riendo al ver la cara de Akaashi-. Hasta que dejó de serlo. No se que vio en mí a los trece, si era peor que ahora, creeme. Tampoco hicimos nada, ni siquiera nos besamos.

Le miró, fijándose en su aspecto. Su polera gris deportiva estaba pegada a su torso, mientras que sus piernas estaban protegidas con unas calzas largas negras. Y su pelo, no podía con eso. Algo que lo tomó por sorpresa y que le costó acostumbrarse, fue verle con el pelo hacia abajo y con un cintillo para que su cara quedara libre. Se veía muy bien, a su parecer. Y lo más sorprendente es que luego en el instituto lo tenía para arriba, le hacía preguntarse cuánto tardaría en tenerlo listo.

\- Me alegra poder compartirlo con alguien, y que esta vez sea algo especial -. siguió con su comentario, sonriendo con sus afilados ojos ámbar que parecían relucir a esas horas, mezclados con la paleta del cielo.

Akaashi pudo sentir como una ola de sentimientos egoístas le alcanzaban, aferrándose a él. "No quiero que nadie más vea este lado de Bokuto" no podía evitar pensar. No sabía si estaba mal, pero cuando el otro le decía esas cosas se sentía complacido y su corazón empezaba a latir de una manera satisfactoria.

\- Bokuto san, a mí también me alegra que lo hayas compartido conmigo.

Era el pequeño secreto de los dos.

*******

Estudiando y besos

Algo curioso, pero que a la vez tenía sentido, era que últimamente Akaashi ayudaba mucho al chico de pelo grisáceo a estudiar. ¿Cómo había empezado esto? Simplemente un día los chicos empezaron a hablar de pruebas durante un estiramiento, y todos lo de segundo llegaron a la conclusión de que sería imposible que Bokuto llegara a tener más de un ochenta por ciento en un examen. Obviamente el chico estaba presente, e indignado, rebatió a los otros que tampoco eran tan buenos.

\- ¿Quién fue el que reprobó el examen de matemáticas? -. Dijo Komi, haciendo un punto.

Los demás se apresuraron a decir el nombre del culpable. En medio de la confusión creada por el debate, alguien dijo;

\- Akaashi está en el curso E, ¿no podría ayudarle un poco? Deben de estar pasando la misma materia a pesar de estar en años distintos.

Era verdad, al ser un curso avanzado, pasaba materia de forma adelantada. Así que terminó dando pequeñas tutorías de matemáticas, en las cuales en ocasiones a veces otros se unían. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran solo ellos. Después de un tiempo, empezaron ser de otras materias.

En todo ese tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que efectivamente Bokuto tenía sus propias formas de aprender cosas, pues a menudo, mientras le enseñaba conceptos, veía como este realizaba ciertas posiciones de cuerpo similares a las de volleyball. Eran sutiles, pero terminó dándose cuenta al ver que siempre las repetía cuando decir ciertas cosas. Y como prueba, probó decirlas al azar, y para su sorpresa, lo seguía haciendo, y cuando le preguntó qué significaban, respondía correctamente. Le dio curiosidad y casi le pregunto, pero no quería romper su concentración, después de todo estaban en los "25 minutos de atención", como él decía. Estos eran los minutos donde su concentración estaba al máximo, y si se alargaba más terminaba distrayéndose, así que por lo general descansaba cinco minutos después de eso, y luego volvía a otros veinticinco de atención. Como a Akaashi no le dificulta prestar atención por mucho tiempo, busco formas de estudiar que ayudarán a Bokuto, y terminó dando con un video muy útil.

Actualmente estaban en la casa de pelinegro, estudiando. 

Bokuto recibió un papel con una expresión de desagrado, con su cara señalando hacia otro lado lugar en la habitación, rehusandose a mirar el contenido de esta. Este proceso ya se había repetido tantas veces que ya sabía que pasaría a continuación. Miraría que todas sus respuestas estarían tachadas, como siempre. Resignado, movió su cabeza y observó que, contra todo pronóstico y de lo que pensaba, la mitad estaban encerradas en un círculo. Sorprendido, abrió la boca para decir un...

\- Como grites _otro_ "hey, hey, hey" te vas de mi casa. Ya lo has hecho cinco veces.

\- ¡Akaashi, lo dijiste!

\- ¿Qué dije? De todas formas, buen trabajo -. Miró de nuevo la hoja-. Es mejor que el resultado anterior.

\- Por supuesto que sí -. Dijo, orgulloso-. ¿Ahora podemos tomar un descanso?

\- Acabamos de tomas uno.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo quería mostrarte una película...

Al ver que el chico estaba un poco desanimado, le dijo;

\- La veremos cuando tengas un 70 por ciento en la próxima guía -. Dijo, con la intención de animarle.

Este se quedó callado, pensando en las posibilidades de que eso pudiera ocurrir. Y le miró con determinación.

\- Ya verás como tengo un 71.

\- Eso es solo un punto más de lo que dije...

\- Bueno, tengo que ser realista -. Dijo de manera seria.

Y se puso a hacer la siguiente guía con aún más ganas que la otra vez. Sabía que no le gustaba estudiar, así que por cada meta cumplida tenía ciertas recompensas para poder estimularlo y que lograr superarlas. Estaban estudiando kanjis, mejor dicho, Akaashi le estaba enseñando al otro como leerlos y escribirlos. Algo que intuyó al principio de conocerle, fue que no era muy bueno cuando se trataba de usar palabras complicadas, o fuera del lenguaje cotidiano. Decía cosas como "rezagado" o "sosegado" porque las escuchaba de otros lugares, e incluso preguntaba si lo había usado bien después de decirlo. Pero sin duda le complicaba escribirlo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la postura de Bokuto se iba encogiendo poco a poco, el lápiz que agarraba empezaba a temblar, y apretaba sus dientes al punto que juraba escucharlos rechinar. El sonido del constante golpeteo de su mano contra la mesa le empezaba a poner un poco nervioso. "Oh no. No otra vez." Pensó el pelinegro. La vez anterior estos fueron las acciones que presenció antes de que el chico se resignara.

\- Ahhhhg, mejor me voy a vivir a Estados Unidos -. Dijo, lanzando la hoja debajo de la mesa, y se incorporó bruscamente-. Los kanjis son tan confusos.

\- Bokuto san, ¿sabes inglés?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Cómo " _ **nice receive-**_ "

Él mismo de detuvo, pensó unos segundos, agarró el papel y se sentó de nuevo, con una expresión sombría. Esta vez se tardó más que las otras veces, concentrándose de una manera que nunca hacía. Cuando se lo entregó a Akaashi, este se sorprendió al ver todos los borrones que había, y lo estuvo aún más cuando escribió el 75 en el costado derecho a la esquina. Al entregarla, le divirtió como ni siquiera el otro se la creía.

\- Akaashi.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me parece que me prometiste una película.

\- Eso es verdad.

Esa tarde de estudio estuvo bastante agradable, las otras veces se había frustrado al ver que el otro no entendía ni con sus explicaciones. Estas tutorías eran a veces una espina, pero le gustaba saber que con su ayuda tenía mejores resultados, sobre todo cuando éste dependía de las calificaciones para poder ir a un campamento o torneo. Realmente no creía que Bokuto tuviera que preocuparse tanto, pues lo más probable era que continuara una carrera profesional después y no fuera a la universidad. Todos en el instituto estaba al tanto de eso, y el propio chico decía que no servía que estudiara tanto. Pero hoy parecía extrañamente determinado por aprender.

Cuando se sentaron en un sillón para ver la película, Akaashi no presto mucha atención al título ni al comienzo, pues la proximidad que tenía con el otro le hacía sentir que se terminaría quemando, y ya sentía un cálido calor en su piel, adentrándose aún más profundo.

Estar en el mismo sillón, tan cerca y lejos de dar algún paso le ponía nervioso. Bokuto también parecía estarlo, pues estaba moviendo su pie, golpeando el suelo, y sus manos no paraban de ir un lado a otro, agarrando el vaso de agua cercano, o para picotear comida. En ese momento a los dos ya no les interesaba que estuviera sucediendo en la película, si es que la protagonista conseguía lo que quería o lo perdía todo en el proceso. Tal vez fue por la trama y la pasión que la actriz desprendía en cada acción que se habían decido. La idea de esperar tanto que terminaran perdiendo todo lo que habían conseguido durante todos esos meses de pequeños jugueteos inocentes. El punto ya había sido probado hace mucho, los dos se atraían, y alargar más ese juego de _píllame_ terminaría elevando las expectativas hacia el otro, cada vez agregando una presión a la atmósfera cuando estuvieran solos. Y eso solo mataría la chispa que habían creado.

Pero estaba tan nervioso. Ambos habían pensado en lo mismo, y no sabían que pensaba el otro, asi que esperaban una oportunidad para dar un movimiento. Temían de hacer algo incorrecto o muy osado y arruinar todo. Así que comenzaron acercándose poco a poco. Acercando sus cuerpos con movimientos disimulados, manos inquietas deslizándose escurridizamente, alcanzando lugares no ocupados, llenando el espacio entre ellos, a tal punto que podían apreciar los detalles de sus caras a la perfección. Las pequeñas e inminentes marcas de expresión de Bokuto al lado de sus ojos, y las perfiladas cejas de Akaashi. Toda peculiaridad en sus rostros era apreciada y vista con aflicción y gusto.

En algún momento, se comenzaron a mirar a los ojos, como si pudieran mantener una conversación de esa manera, una que solo ellos entendían, y nadie más. Pupilas dilatadas contrastando el ámbar y azul oscuro, cuerpos inclinados, buscando más calor, cejas ligeramente abiertas, al tanto de cada movimiento externo al propio, gesticulaciones de labios sutiles, deseando algo más. Fervor juvenil en su esplendor. El tiempo era ignorado, la oscuridad de la ventana no era nada, pues nunca habían visto con más claridad. Sabían que era el momento, lo vieron en la mirada resplandeciente que se proporcionaban _. "Ven y acércate, rompe el espacio."_ Gritaba la silenciosa habitación, únicamente rompida por el murmullo de la televisión. Alcanzaban ya los minutos desde que la película finalizó. 

Se aproximaron velozmente, deseosos de terminar con toda la tensión de una vez por todas. Terminando en un torpe beso. Un beso tosco en el puente y comisura del labio del otro. Un intercambio torpe de afecto. Tan pronto como se acercaron se alejaron, avergonzados por el desastroso primer beso. Ocultando sus rostros. No es que fueran sus primeros besos, pero si era la primera vez que se sentían de tal manera por otra persona. Y eso claramente les alteraba.

\- Bokuto san -. Le dijo, llamando su atención-. Eso fue terrible.

Lo sabía. Por eso se echaron a reír, de tal manera que les empezó a faltar aire y tosieron reiteradas veces hasta calmarse. Pero tan pronto escuchaba la respiración agitada del otro les entraba la risa tonta de nuevo. Terminando tan rojos que físicamente les dolía el pecho.

Se miraron de nuevo, y se acercaron lentamente. El siguiente beso fue mejor, más pausado y suave, igual de torpe, pero con los mismos sentimientos que querían expresar. Con manos acariciando de manera cohibida el pelo y espalda ajena, algo tan común entre ellos ahora era tan difícil de hacer, convirtiéndose en una tarea que requerirá más concentración de la habitual. Les provocaba sentimientos nuevos a los cuales no entendían cómo responder, pero sabían que si era al lado del otro entonces lo intentarían de todas formas.

A la hora de separarse se dieron otro beso. Y cuando se fueron a dormir, lo hicieron con una sonrisa al recordar aquel momento íntimo. Cualquier clasificación a lo que había pasado podía esperar.

Ahora solo estaban disfrutándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unos de los temas que no trate en el challenge, fue el TDAH. En lo personal, este es un "headcanon" que tengo de Bokuto, y que simplemente me parece muy lógico. La razón por lo cual no lo trate es porque actualmente no se mucho del tema, y si bien he visto muchos videos del tema y experiencias de personas, siempre me pone nerviosa escribir de temas que no sé por experiencia propia o al menos por conocidos. Sobre todo, si se trata de un tema serio como este. Espero haberlo escrito con la seriedad y respeto que se merecen las personas que tratan con el TDAH, y si alguien cree que hay algo que deba mejorar, agradecería que me escribieran :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) - WearyOwl


	3. Segundo Momento: Comenzando a salir

* * *

_**(Segundo año de Akaashi y tercero de Bokuto)** _

_**Vista de Bokuto, mayormente.** _

**_[Año 2012]_ **

Llamada entre Bokuto y Kuroo

Fue en el tercer año de instituto de Bokuto que sucedió. En años posteriores, hubiera deseado que sucediera en su segundo año. Eran matemáticas simples, eso significa que, en vez de estar actualmente diez años juntos, serían once. Era un genio. De todas formas, eso no hubiera sido posible, con lo despistado que era de joven. Había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que quería ser aún más cercano con el otro. Si bien empezaron a salir formalmente a mitad de su último año, todo lo posterior estuvo lleno de coqueteos inocentes indirectos que resultaron totalmente directos. Eran bastantes obvios, y siempre que lo recordaba se reía. Le reconfortaba saber que alguno pensaron que era puramente platónico el primer año. Ellos estaban peor.

Ese año fue bastante emotivo y feliz, lo cual ahora parecía la calma antes de la tormenta que fue el siguiente, el cual sería uno de los peores que se enfrentarían como pareja. 

Pero después veremos eso, ahora estamos en este.

Hace meses que en la cabeza de Bokuto había un tema que no paraba de dar vuelta, yéndose y volviendo constantemente. Uno al cual tenía cierto miedo e incertidumbre. La relación que tenía con Akaashi. Ciertamente ya era hora de ponerle un nombre y color, para facilitar las cosas entre ellos. Parecía algo tan fácil de hacer, pero era en realidad muy difícil, además de que nunca había estado en una relación anteriormente, y la verdad era que no tenia idea de lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba él. Solo se dejaba llevar, y parecía que al otro le gustaba como era genuinamente.

Como no entendía muy bien todo ese tema romántico, siempre que tenía una pregunta o duda hablaba con su mejor amigo, Kuroo. No es que este tuviera mucha experiencia tampoco, pero si había tenido algunas relaciones anteriormente. Podía contar con él siempre. De hecho, en esos momentos esperaba esperando que contestara su llamada.

Al escuchar la respiración del otro comenzó a hablar.

\- Kuroo, necesito tu ayuda y sabiduría cósmica.

\- ¿Oh? Me gusta cómo suena eso. Repítelo.

\- ¡Esto es serio! No tengo idea de qué hacer...

\- Primero que nada, buenas tardes -. Se escuchó del otro lado un "buenas tardes" -. Segundo, dime el contexto de la situación.

\- Amo a Akaashi, eso es todo.

\- Eso ya lo sé, búho tonto, lo repites todo el tiempo.

Era verdad, varias veces el cierto nombre de una persona se repetía múltiples veces durante sus conversaciones por chat. Incluso si no tenía nada que ver con lo que hablaban, de una u otra forma este terminaba siendo mencionado. No le mostraba por completo a Kuroo, pero escuchar lo lentos que eran esos dos era físicamente doloroso.

\- Pero está empeorando. Ahora en lo único que pienso al hablarse, o al verle ya sea de lejos o de cerca, es en lo mucho que quiero poder presentarle como mi novio a las personas que recién conozca -. El chico suspiró con frustración contenida-. Que vean lo lindo que es Akaashi y sepan que no está disponible para nadie más que a mí.

\- ¿Quieres pedirle que sea tu novio?

Bokuto ni siquiera dudó un segundo para responder rápidamente un "Sí" como si esperara esa pregunta desde el inicio de llamada. Realmente le gustaba.

\- Muy bien, escucha atentamente, tengo el plan perfecto para llevar a cabo durante el campamento de entrenamiento, aprovechando que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Siéntate y empieza a anotar...

Y así los dos chicos continuaron hablando por horas, planeando el plan titulado " _Conquistando a Akaashi_ ", a pesar de que el pelinegro ya quería mucho a Bokuto y lo más probable es que le dijera que sí. Les ilusionaba ese nombre, así que lo dejaron de esa manera. Y una vez que tuvieron todo listo, empezaron a reclutar a todas las personas necesarias para poder realizarlo.

Todavía faltaba una semana para el campamento, y mientras pasaba el tiempo, planearon todo lo necesario para que el plan fuera inexpugnable en todo sentido.

No tenía claro cómo había comenzado todo, solo recordaba las incontables veces que se le quedaba mirando.

Miradas curiosas al principio, dirigidas hacia el misterioso pelinegro de cara seria y serena, la cual daba un cierto aire a esas muñecas con expresión perpetua y eterna. Desde el primer momento le considero un chico lindo, pero no se podía quedar solo con el adjetivo de bonito, pues consideraba que era mucho más, y no conocer por completo todas sus caras le impacientaba y generaba curiosidad. Verle mostrando emociones por los pasillos o aulas no era muy común, sobre todo por su gusto a las formalidades que le hacían ser educado con todo el mundo, dándole el título de estudiante modelo por parte de sus profesores y compañeros. Pero todo eso era diferente dentro de la cancha de volleyball. Él era otro, pues ese era el lugar donde pertenecía, el lugar donde podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Donde mostraba su alegría al ganar, su voz vociferante en los puntos ganados en los peores momentos de incertidumbre por el desenlace. Su frustración, ira e irritación al perder contra alguien, su coraje al ver jugadores mejores que él, más talentosos o atléticos. Su pasión por querer seguir adelante.

La curiosidad de Bokuto se vio atraída por aquella dualidad. 

Ahora sentía que nunca le dejaría de ver, y estaba determinado en saber a la perfección de detalle cómo seguiría esta relación, sin perderse ni olvidar algo. Aunque si quería que eso sucediera, significaba decirle algo que le había estado ocultado a causa de la aflicción que le causaba ese tema. Estaba convencido de que Akaashi nunca le trataría de forma distinta al saber, cómo otras personas hacían, asumiendo cosas erróneas sin conocer nada del tema. Estaba convencido, pues conocía su lado amable y atento que siempre le entrega al estudiar con él, cuando aceptaba jugar vóley, o cuando le esperaba al ver que algo se le había escapado u olvidado algún pensamiento. También sabía que lo más probable es que se hubiera dado cuenta, o que alguien se lo mencionara, como Konoha. 

En cualquier caso, no habría sido de parte de él, y eso era lo que intentaría cambiar esta vez.

*******

Como cambio su vida

La llegada de Akaashi en su vida fue repentina.

Él sabía lo agotador que podía llegar a ser para otros. De niño siempre se lo repitieron constantemente, tanto niños de su edad como sus profesores. Y no los culpaba, antes era lo más parecido que pudieras encontrar como un "terremoto" humano. Aunque eso se debía a que todavía no le habían diagnosticado su TDAH. Recién a los siete años, a insistencia de una de sus hermanas mayores, la cual también había sido diagnosticada con tdah, vio que su comportamiento era muy similar al de ella cuando era joven. Así que no paro de persistir en su teoría a sus padres hasta que le hicieron caso. Una vez que le diagnosticaron, pudieron empezar a tomar medidas para poder llevar la situación de la mejor manera, justo como habían hecho con su hija.

Era algo diferente a su hermana, pues mientras que ella movía de lugar todas las cosas del hogar, y les daba el orden que tenía sentido en su cabeza, él dejaba las cosas por cualquier lado, olvidando su posición a los minutos.

Desde pequeño siempre fue un niño muy energético y activo, saltando de un lugar a otro, siempre corriendo para llegar a un lugar, y desde luego con intereses muy aleatorios y efímeros. Su madre sabía todo eso muy bien, por eso siempre que algo le dejaba de interesar se daba cuenta y le inscribía en otra con rapidez para poder mantenerlo ocupado. Ella amaba y ama a su hijo, pero un niño con hiperactividad y déficit de atención como él necesitaba estar constantemente haciendo algo, y ella no podía estar al tanto de lo que hacía todo el tiempo.

Aun así, de alguna forma siempre le ocurría algo que debía tomar su atención, ya sea porque al trepar un árbol se cayó y fracturó un hueso, al ser mordido por un perro o rasguñado profundamente por un gato, o por meterse en un problema a causa de alguna broma pesada. No era nada malicioso, era solo que era muy curioso, y su deseo de satisfacer esas miles de preguntas que le rondaban eran muy grandes.

Cuando un Bokuto de menos de diez años le dijo a su madre "¡Quiero ser el mejor jugador de volleyball de Japón!" No le tomó en serio y probablemente le dijo algo como; "Por supuesto mi amor" en busca de darle a entender que cualquier que sea su meta él podría hacerlo. No se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba interesado hasta el tercer mes, donde empezó a preguntarse porque seguía en ese club. Pero luego pasaron los años, y en secundaria ya era muy conocido por sus remates, y luego en preparatoria fue nombrado uno de los mejores rematadores juveniles de Japón.

Por mucho tiempo no entendió que estaba pasando, pues al principio su hijo regresó muchas veces a casa desmotivado, o enojado, y otras veces reluciente de felicidad. Y eso duró por mucho tiempo. Más tarde, al preguntarle qué pasaba, él le contestó;

\- "Para poder disfrutar al jugar tienes que ser fuerte, y me falta un gran camino por recorrer para poder ser aún más fuerte. Y cuando llegue ese día, no me despegare del volleyball y cumpliré la promesa que te hice."

Al escuchar eso se quedó sin palabras, pues nunca le escuchó decir algo con tal seriedad ni convicción. Y de un minuto a otro todo tuvo sentido.

Secundaria fue un lugar bastante frustrante para él, pues recién empezaba a descubrir sus fortalezas y debilidades, y el comienzo de sus ataques cruzados fue doloroso y largo. También fue el comienzo de sus terapias y cambio de medicamento. Además de que la mayoría de los chicos en su equipo no lo tomaban en serio, y solo como un pasatiempo. Recordaba con detalles todas las veces que acabó trotando solo, sin nadie detrás de él. No les podía culpar por eso, pero le hubiera gustado tener a alguien con él cual poder jugar en todo momento. Por esa época también conoció a alguien que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, a Kuroo. Fue durante en un torneo escolar, donde sus dos escuelas se enfrentaron. El resultado de ese partido ya no importaba, pues la amistad que surgió de ahí fue lo más valioso que pueden rescatar.

Preparatoria fue mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, pues había logrado entrar al famoso instituto Furukodani, y, sobre todo, los chicos del equipo eran totalmente geniales, a su parecer. Todos reconocieron el talento y entusiasmo del de pelo grisáceo rápidamente y se hicieron amigos todos. Al principio fue algo raro, pues Bokuto no paraba de pedirle a las personas que le colocaran el balón, y finalmente fue Konoha quien terminó jugando con él a todo momento el primer año. No podría estar más agradecido con él, y por su paciencia con alguien tan movido como él. Pero en su segundo año ocurrió algo muy especial.

Akaashi estaba en su primer año, mientras que Bokuto en segundo.

Fue una sorpresa para todos, incluido Bokuto, quien estaba más que feliz que el pelinegro aceptará colocar balones cuando quisiera, y los chicos del club se preguntaron que saldría del comienzo de esa singular amistad. Eran tan distintos, pero de alguna manera seguían hablando, haciéndose aún más cercanos.

La llegada de aquel muchacho serio a su vida causó un gran estruendo, uno silencioso que poco a poco fue notando, hasta que ya era muy tarde y entendió que no podía despegar sus ojos de él.

Nunca se interesó por el amor de esa manera. La única manera de amar que conocía era la que manifestaba sus familiares y amigos. Su mente solo tenía presente al volleyball, y como mejorar. Por supuesto que al ver a chicas o chicos guapos se detenía para verlos, pero solo eso. Nunca pensó en tener una relación, hasta el principio de su último año. Cuando vio a Akaashi por primera vez pensó que era lindo, pero después de poder apreciarlo más, y de conocerlo, se dio cuenta de que era más que lindo, y la única manera de describir cómo se sentía era decir que le quitaba el aliento por completo.

Los días de Bokuto eran excelentes, pues se sentía suficientemente fuerte para poder disfrutar al máximo los partidos, y al jugar nunca se había sentido tan increíble. Dejando de lado cualquier problema presente o antiguo.

Sabía que eso se debía a su fantástico grupo, al cual dirigía agradecido como capitán por soportar todas sus idas de olla. Quería a todos tanto, por su apoyo y comprensión. Su amistad y camaradería.

Por todo lo que hacían por él constantemente.

*******

Una tarde entre amigos

A pocos días del campamento de entrenamiento que el instituto Furukodani solía lanzar, los chicos habían decidido hacer una barbacoa pequeña para celebrar el inicio de verano y de otra temporada de juegos por ganar.

No era algo muy grande, así que ellos mismos fueran a comprar todo lo necesario. Bokuto estaba especialmente emocionado, olvidando lo nervioso que se sentía por lo que haría en el campamento, y se estaba divirtiendo, viendo todos los tipos de carne que podían elegir, y las cantidades diferentes de salsa barbecue le hacían agua la boca. Si fuera un perro, su cola estaría meneándose de un lado a otro. Debían escoger bien, al no tener tanto dinero no podían hacer gastos innecesarios. Y cómo ciertas personas eran muy malas con las finanzas, las managers habían ido también, para poder supervisar lo que compraran.

Salir a comprar con el equipo del Furukodani podía ser muy caótico, lo sabían muy bien.

Demasiado bien.

Sobre todo, Bokuto, Komi y Sakurui, el " _trío del derroche_ ", como ellas decían, pues al finalizar los entrenamientos siempre iban a una tienda para comer y recuperar suficiente energía para volver a sus respectivas casas, y lo que que siempre sucedía era que esos tres terminaban compraban cualquier cosa no nutritiva, lo cual hacía querer llorar a Shirofuku. Realmente no entendían cómo una vez compraron una lata de atún y galletas dietéticas. Y lo terminaron comiendo todo junto con la mayonesa que otro compró para acompañar.

Estas situaciones provocaron que ellas terminaran supervisando lo que querían comprar a la hora de hacer la fila y pagar. Muchas anécdotas graciosas salieron de eso.

\- Komi, ¿por qué diablos tu bolsa solo tiene pan de ajo y un mango?

\- Puedo explicarlo.

\- Ilumíname.

El chico que, previamente había intentado esquivarlas para llegar a la caja, se quedó callado, y se fue a devolver las cosas.

Luego otro llegó, pasando al lado sin mirarlas.

\- Acaso solo vas a comprar... ¿brillantina multicolor?

\- Lo necesito para convertirme en una verdadera princesa, no entenderías.

Antes de que la chica pudiera tomarle el contenedor, Sakurui escapó, dejando a Suzumeda preguntándose si a esto había aceptado al convertirse en mánager. No recordaba haber leído una parte que lo dijera. Al rato se escuchó un;

\- Bokuto, cuantas veces tengo que decirte después de entrenar debes comer de manera saludable para poder reparar los tejidos musculares y ....... ¡Por eso debes comer carbohidratos! ...... y también el jugo de naranja es excelente...... Devuelve esto y.......

El chico le miró con una expresión entre de dolor y de vacío, dejando de escuchar por momentos a la chica que le estaba regañando acerca de la _importación-de-no-sé-qué_. Él solo quería unas gomitas con formas de delfines. Solo eso.

El chico, quien ya no la estaba escuchando, miró alrededor en busca de ayuda, y se alegró al ver como Akaashi iba en su rescate con dos bolsas con comida más sana. Últimamente siempre le salvaba, y estaba eternamente agradecido con él. Sabía que podía llegar a ser impulsivo cuando se trataba de compras, por lo que su ayuda era más que recibida.

Por otro lado, el resto del equipo miró la situación con risas, ellos habían superado la supervisión de ambas y se encontraban comiendo. Usualmente cuando el _trío del derroche_ era verificado, todos se sentaban en una mesa de picnic en un parque que estaba al lado de la pequeña tienda para intercambiar comida y descansar. No faltaban las típicas bromas o retos. Era muy agradable, pero solo lo podían hacer en la época del año donde al terminar el entrenamiento todavía quedaba la luz del día. Ahí también podían ver un poco del atardecer antes de separarse para volver a sus casas. Como hoy no tenían tiempo para eso, fueron directo a la casa de Komi, donde la celebración tomaría lugar.

Al llegar, se apresuraron a preparar todo, pero se dieron cuenta de que faltaban unos ingredientes.

\- Ustedes preparen la parrilla y corten las verduras, nosotras vamos a la tienda.

Poco se hablaba de la gran ayuda de las dos chicas, pero era porque todos sabían todo el trabajo que hacían. Ellas eran una parte importante del equipo, incluso si no estaban en la cancha. Así que, obedeciendo sus órdenes, los chicos se dividieron en dos grupos, mientras unos se encargaban de las verduras, otros preparaban la carne. Todo estaba yendo bien, hasta que enfrentaron dos problemas. Primero, aparentemente nadie más a parte de Akaashi y Washio sabían cortan verduras, así que ellos terminaron haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo. Al principio los otros les habían pedido que les enseñaran, pero en el momento que Konoha se corto al intentar pelar una papa lo dejaron ahí.

Y el otro problema era que Sakurui y Komi estaban discutiendo en prender la parrilla. Mientras que uno decía que solo debían poner carbón y prenderlo, el otro insistía en que primero debía consumirse y que eso dejaría brasas para poder empezar. Como Sakurui era el que más gritaba, tomó los fósforos y siguió con la idea de las brasas. Al prenderlo, empezó a soplar con mucha fuerza, de tal forma que el patio empezó a llenarse de humo. Y cuando la dirección del viento cambió, todo ese humo fue a su cara, haciendo que empezaran a toser. Komi suspiro y cerró la ventana antes de que alguien les regañara.

Mientras casi todo estaba listo, Bokuto sacó de su mochila un almuerzo ligero especial que su madre preparó a petición suya.

Le había pedido unos onigiris especiales, la especialidad de su madre. Y esto se debía a que se había dado cuenta de que a Akaashi le encantaban. Cuando algo le gustaba, lo solía mostrar de manera sutil y no lo gritaba a todos los aires, a diferencia del de pelo grisáceo. En parte, eso se lo debía a su constante cara seria y formal. Solo le veía emocionarse de tal manera al jugar volleyball, o cuando estaba con él y los otros chicos, pasando el tiempo.

De todas formas, su gusto por los bocadillos de arroz era bien conocido por todos. Solía llevar casi todos los días, tanto de merienda y para después de entrenar. Incluso los compañeros con los cual no solía hablar se habían percatado. Y ni hablar del equipo, ellos ya le tenían apodos a causa de eso. Del tipo; "Señor Onigiri", "Amante de los Onigiris" o "Onigiri Keiji". La mayoría eran tontos, pero estaba seguro de que le gustaban, pues nunca dijo que se detuvieran. Se veía feliz cuando alguien le llamaba por alguno de esos apodos.

El responsable de esto era él mismo, aunque había sido por un accidente. Un día que necesitaba ayuda en una tardea, empezó a buscar al chico por todas partes, hasta que lo encontró comiendo un onigiri. Como había estado por más de diez minutos seguidos sin despegar su mirada de su tarea, una imagen muy alarmante y curiosa a la vez, todavía no regresaba de su estado de confusión, y por término llamando "Onigiri Keiji", claramente al mezclar palabras, diciéndolo en voz alta para llamar su atención, ya que estaban en pisos distintos. Captando la mirada de todos, en vez de solo la de Akaashi, el cual fue corriendo al patio para regañar a Bokuto antes de que un profesor lo hiciera, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y los dos fueron regañados. Este solo quería ayuda en como escribir unos kanjis, pero terminó con una tarea sin hacer más un Akaashi enojado con él. Por casualidad, Komi estaba cerca ese día, así que desde entonces solo ha estado acumulando más apodos.

Como las chicas estaban tardando, mandaron un mensaje por el grupo "BÚHOS", y se dieron cuenta de que había un par de mensajes de ellas de apenas tres minutos.

**\- Shirofuku: Chicos, la tienda se llenó de un momento a otro y hay una fila enorme.**

**-** **Suzumeda: Como ya tenemos todo lo necesario estamos esperando a que avance la fila. ¿Ya acabaron lo que les pedimos?**

Los chicos suspiraron, y bajaron la llama de la parrilla. Unos empezaron a comer choripanes para pasar el rato. Bokuto vio como Akaashi rechazaba uno, diciendo que no le gustaban. Pero sabía que debía de tener hambre.

\- ¡Oi, Akaashi! -. Le llamó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ten, yo no los quiero -. Y le entregó algo dentro de una servilleta de tela.

Curioso, lo abrió, esperando no encontrar algo raro, para su sorpresa, eran onigiris.

\- Mi madre siempre insiste en ponerme mucha comida, y como sé que te gustan tanto decidí dártelos. Mira, pruébalos.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, le dio un mordisco en una esquina al que tenía mejor pinta. Estaba sensacional, tenía un relleno de carne con gusto a salsa barbecue. Le recordaba a estar en una barbacoa. Era perfecto.

\- Esta delicioso -. Fue la primera palabra que se le ocurrió decir.

\- ¿A que sí? Mi madre tienes las manos de un ángel, hace onigiris excelente, y bueno, me hizo a mi -. Sonrió risueño, guiñandole un ojo. Después de eso fue al patio, ocultando su rostro para que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba. "¿Porque diablos dije eso?" y se alejó rápidamente.

Akaashi casi se atraganto esa vez, y agradeció que no estuviera a su lado. Konoha, quien estaba pasando, vio los onigiris que tenía y le miró en blanco. Una mezcla de ingenuidad y enojo.

\- ¿Bokuto te regalo eso?

\- Si...

\- ¡Ese bastardo! Llevo años pidiendo que me dé UNO, pero no, siempre dice que no lo compartiría con nadie porque son sus favoritos... - le dirigió una mirada, para luego correr hacia el nombrado.

Entre en medio de los gritos, sonrió de ternura por el acto tan desinteresado de Bokuto. No le tomó de sorpresa que días después le llevará de otro tipo.

La barbacoa no terminó hasta entrada la noche.

*******

Campamento

Los equipos empezaron a llegar temprano a las diez de la mañana, los chicos del Shinzen ya los estaban esperando. Este año iban cuatro preparatorias; Nekoma, Furukodani, Ubugawa y Karasuno. Esta última a petición del entrenador Nekomata.

En todos los equipos había chicos bastantes intimidantes, de apariencia dura y un aura que te pedía alejarse lo antes posible, pero la verdad era que todos eran muy agradables y amigables. A medida que llegaban, guardaban sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos e iban llegando el gimnasio poco a poco.

Bokuto, como el buen capitán que era, hablo con todos los distintos jugadores que había, viendo quienes parecían interesantes o tenían potencial para poder jugar. Le llamó la atención ciertas personas. Los de Shizen le parecieron normales, a excepción de su ataque sincronizado. Aun así, no ganaron ningún partido contra Furukodani en lo que restaba del día. El pelo del capitán le dio bastante gracia por lo esponjoso que se veía, incluso tuvo que ser detenido para que no fuera e intentará tocarlo. Por otro lado, los de Ubunaga tenían unos excelentes servicios de salto, a los cuales tuvo un poco de celos, pues cuando el capitán de ese equipo hacía uno, el resto de equipos le miraba de reojo. Bufó varias veces al jugar contra ellos, pues quería que todos le miraran a él. Jugar contra Karasuno fue bastante interesante, pues al ser la primera vez, estuvo expectante de lo que sucediera, y para su sorpresa, todo el equipo parecía desequilibrado. Era como si todos estuvieran entrenando cosas distintas al mismo tiempo, lo cual terminó causando varios problemas de comunicación leves. Sobre todo, un rubio con lentes, un chico que parecía no querer estar ahí, y a pesar de ser alto e inteligente, no se esforzaba. Al completarse la rotación y volver a jugar contra Nekoma, Bokuto sintió la presión de los ojos de Kuroo sobre él.

La relación que más destacaban entre equipos era la de esos dos, quienes eran mejores amigos a pesar de las diferencias que pudieran tener. Mientras que Kuroo era uno de los mejores estudiantes de Nekoma, Bokuto era uno de los peores de tercer año. Tampoco era algo que interfiriera con su amistad directamente, no les importaba a ellos, pero a veces el pelinegro hacia comentarios ingenioso más allá del entendimiento del de pelo grisáceo y tenían que explicarlos y así perder la gracia de su comentario astuto. De todas formas, tenían más similitudes que diferencias.

Los dos eran los capitanes, apasionados y competitivos, de sus respectivos equipos, los dos tenían esa aura juguetona y de provocación que incitaba a las otras personas a actuar, al igual que sus carismas, la cual les hacían el dúo perfecto para cualquier broma. Todos agradecían en silencio que no fueran al mismo instituto, sería un desastre de ser así. Había veces que parecían que pensaban igual o que se comunicaban telepáticamente, lo cual hacía que a los otros se les pusieran los pelos de punta por lo que parecía venir a continuación.

Pero si había algo que apuntar, eso era como cambiaban dentro de la chanca. Al entrar en esta, ya no eran amigos, eran competidores, y cualquier amistad solo podía volver al finalizar el partido. Tenían una tensión constante entre ellos.

\- ¿No les parece que a Kuroo parece irritarle mucho Bokuto cuando juegan en serio? -. Pregunto Washio, curioso en medio del descanso -. 

\- Es verdad, pero bueno, ¿Quién no se pondría a la defensiva cuando juega contra unos de los mejores rematadores de Tokio? – le respondió Komi.

\- Ya verás cómo estarán de mejores amigos al terminar -. Dijo Akaashi, estirando sus dedos para volver a jugar.

El final del entrenamiento fue bastante ceñido, pero el Furukodani terminó ganando por cuatro puntos, con el marcador en un 21-25. Y justo como Akaashi dijo, los dos chicos se dieron la mano amistosamente y empezaron a hablar como antes. A penas se vieron, fueron a un lugar apartado para hablar.

\- ¿Nervioso?

Fue lo primero que escuchó de su amigo, el cual parecía muy interesado en su respuesta. No entendía porque debía de estar nervioso. Se atrevía a decir que su equipo era el mejor de todos, y hasta ahora no habían perdido un partido contra los otros institutos.

\- Madre mía, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas? -. Más que enojado, Kuroo parecía entre divertido y decepcionado-. De verdad eres un búho tonto, no hay caso. Ahora de verdad me pregunto qué te dirá Akaashi.

¿Eh?, oh, ah, espera. El cerebro de Bokuto pareció tener un corto circuito y se quedó quieto. Por toda la emoción del campamento lo había olvidado. Pero ya estaba totalmente consciente.

\- Se me pasó totalmente-. Busco su celular en un gesto rápido y miro la fecha, hora, y segundos, si es que eso último era posible en su pantalla de inicio-. Aún faltan dos días. ¿Disfrutas de verme asustado?

\- Simplemente te preparo como el buen amigo que soy, ¿acaso ya sabes qué le vas a decir? Tiene que ser algo que refleje todo lo que sientes por él, algo bonito, o que al menos tenga sentido.

El de pelo grisáceo negó con su cabeza, para luego hacer una mueca y despeinarse.

\- No, no soy muy bueno con las palabras -. Suspiro, pensando en que le quedaba tiempo para decidir-. Dime que el cartel va bien.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Todos esos detalles van en marcha, conseguí que incluso Kenma me ayudara.

No sabía si eso de verdad ayudaría, pero de todas formas le agradeció. Si bien hablaron por teléfono todo lo que tenían planeado, en realidad no sabía cómo se vería todo eso puesto en escena. Se sentía emocionado, pero a la vez empezaba a sentir algo en su estómago, algo que le incomodaba.

*******

Al final del primer día, la noche llegó, y con ello, todos fueron a dormir.

Bokuto, quien se había puesto un poco triste porque al finalizar todas las rondas se empezó a sentir un poco mal, sintiendo un peculiar dolor de estómago, fue mandado un poco más temprano que los otros a pedido del entrenador, él cual, preocupado decidido tomar medidas fuertes con el tenaz chico. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna excusa para liberarse y poder seguir al aire libre, lo mando a reposar temprano y le llevó de comer una sopa y verduras, para que se pusiera bien para mañana. Lo que no sabía, era que ese dolor de estómago se debía a los nervios de el chico al darse cuenta finalmente de lo que intentaba hacer, y lo que haría en dos días. Nunca se había sentido de estar manera, y la experiencia más cercana a ese sentimiento de nerviosismo era estar enfermo.

El resto del equipo se escabulló y fueron a verlo, asomando primero sus cabezas por la puerta.

\- Bokuto san, tu cara tiene color. -. Dijo Akaashi, llevando una mano a su frente -. También se acabó el agua del jarrón, ahora traigo más.

Iba a decirle que no era necesario, pero el pelinegro ya estaba afuera de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina por más agua. La habitación se quedó en silencio. Las miradas graciosas que sus amigos le daban solo hacían que se pusiera cada vez más rojo, y no por su supuesto resfriado. Todos empezaron a dar media vuelta, unidos por la misma causa y se despidieron.

\- Te dejamos a cargo de Akaashi, trátalo bien -. Le dijo Sarukui-. Volveremos más tarde, no hagan nada raro.

Al escuchar como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, y al mirar por el entreabierto que quedó, confirmó que no había rastro de ellos. Realmente se fueron.

Al cabo de unos minutos el otro chico regresó con el jarrón y unas mandarinas.

\- Lo siento por la demora, las chicas insistieron que te llevará mandarinas para... -. Miró la habitación, extrañado-. ¿Y los otros?

\- Se fueron.

\- Oh.

Tomó un vaso y le sirvió agua. Bokuto lo aceptó, tomando un sorbo. "¿Puedes pelar las mandarinas por mí? Nunca he sido bueno en eso" preguntó. "Claro" Escuchó como respuesta. Y continuación ninguno dijo algo, y solo se escuchó los pedacitos de la mandarina ser dejados en un plato, con ruidos suaves.

El silencio de la habitación le estaba empezando a incomodar, pero tenía algo en la cabeza, y quería que el otro se quedara solo un poquito más.

\- ¿Entre el rematar de esa escuela y yo, quién es el mejor?

Akaashi le miró, preguntándose a qué se refería y recordó al otro capitán de la escuela Ubugawa, y si de verdad estaba de celoso de eso. Terminando de pelar la primera mandarina, tomó otra para hacer lo mismo.

\- Era muy bueno.

Bokuto se hundió en la cama, con una expresión de fastidio.

\- Tenía un buen control de sus remates, sobre todo de sus saques, los dirigía en el lado que quería de la cancha. Deberías practicar eso más, Bokuto san. A tus saques les falta presión -. Reconoció, mientras veía a muchacho hundirse aún más-. Pero, creo que cuando estás en tu mejor forma, en tu mejor estado de ánimo, eres la persona más talentosa del juego.

Tras escuchar sus palabras, abrió sus ojos ámbar, regresandole la mirada. Solo necesitaba eso, el reconocimiento de su colocador favorito.

Y cerró los ojos, alejando cualquier sentimiento de malestar que pudiera sentir por la expectativa de cómo saldrían las cosas en un par de días. Poco a poco fue relajándose más, pensando en que podría decir y que el otro supiera lo mucho que le quería. Akaashi se quedó acompañándolo, y al ver como se quedó dormido, se dispuso a seguirle y en unos minutos la habitación quedó en un silencio total.

Al llegar a la habitación el resto de los chicos sintieron un intenso olor a naranja, el cual no molesto a nadie, y se quedó impregnado hasta la mañana, cuando abrieron la ventana todo se desvaneció.

*** 

Como esperaban, Bokuto despertó mejor, incluso con aún más energía que al principio, pues apenas se despertó pego una patada a las sábanas, abrió las ventanas y se preparó para ir a trotar en compañía de Akaashi, aunque se terminaron sumando chicos de otros equipos, formando grupos pequeños para ver quiénes eran más rápidos. Por otro lado, el desayuno fue muy, muy ruidoso, para el gusto de ciertas personas. Todos estaban mezclados, dejando a la vista una mezcla heterogénea de poleras de distintos colores. Una mesa en específico tenía una cierta variedad curiosa. Bokuto y Kuroo parecían divertirse hablando con Tsukishima, el cual parecía querer acabar su existencia en ese mismo instante. Akaashi y Kenma hablaban de forma cautelosa entre ellos, estos dos siempre parecían muy atentos a los movimientos del otro. Konoha y Yamaguchi parecían estar esperando una catástrofe del inusual trío que tenían al frente, pues sabían que ellos tendrían que calmar las cosas en ese caso.

\- Dime, ¿Bokuto no se pasa contigo? -. Kuroo se dirigió a Akaashi, el cual le vio con su usual expresión seria, lo cual le puso un poco puso nervioso-. Ya sabes, con lo intenso que suele ser.

Toda la conversación transcurrió en voz baja, dando un poco de privacidad, mientras que los otros continuaban con otros temas. "Nada que no pueda manejar" fue lo que recibió como respuesta. No era lo que esperaba, necesitaba más información.

Kuroo abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Akaashi, ¿puedes venir conmigo por un momento?

Dijo el colocador de Karasuno, Sugawara, llamando la atención de la mitad de la mesa. El nombrado se levantó y se excusó, caminado junto al otro chico hacia la salida. Bokuto no despego la mirada de ellos, incluso ladeo su cabeza mientras se movían, siguiendolos hasta perderlos de vista. Nadie se fijó en esa acción, excepto Tsukishima, quien no perdió ni un segundo en entender su comportamiento y aprovechó la situación para molestarle de regreso un poco.

\- ¿Acaso el cuarto y gran rematador de Japón está celoso?

\- ¿Oh? -. Soltó una exclamación de confusión.

Kuroo se rio, mientras que los otros le miraron curiosos.

\- ¿Por qué debería estar celoso? -. Dijo, sin picar la provocación del rubio, aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Entonces porque les seguiste con la mirada?

\- Es solo que justo quería jugar un poco...

La respuesta no pareció satisfacer al bloqueador, el cual suspiró cansado al no obtener algo interesante de esa conversación y pensó en retirarse, pero el comentario que hizo Kuroo le mantuvo en esa mesa por más tiempo. "Parecen llevarse muy bien a pesar de solo conocerse hace poco".

\- Bueno, es normal. ¿A quién podría caerle mal Akaashi? Solo hay que mirarle para ver lo lindo que es.

\- Exactamente por eso. Parecía tener mucha confianza con él, rodeando su brazo en sus hombros -. Se encogió de hombros y agrego-. No eres el único que le puede ver de esa forma, sabes.

Sus comentarios no tenían ninguna malicia por detrás, a diferencia del rubio. Era solo que conocía a su amigo, y sabía que este necesitaba de pequeños empujones de vez en cuando. Sabía lo indeciso que podía llegar a ser con ciertos temas, y lo difícil que le resultaba todas esas nuevas sensaciones que sentía. Lo sabía perfectamente, y el historial de mensajes que se mandaban estaba de testigo de las incontables charlas de ayuda o apoyo con ciertos temas que su amigo tenía dudas o vergüenza, o incluso inseguridades. Sabía tantas cosas del pelinegro que incluso era un poco incómodo cuando mencionaba algún gusto de este enfrente de él, siento que Akaashi no le conocía muy bien. Sabía la versión del chico que Bokuto veía, pero no conocía al verdadero. Quería conocerle más para poder ver el porqué de las desbordantes emociones de Bokuto. Y para eso quería ver más interacciones entre ellos para poder determinar qué clase de persona era.

Aunque tal vez se estaba pasando un poco, a juzgar por la mirada que Konoha le dirigía. Algo que había aprendido, y aceptado al pasar de los años, y pesar de que él quisiera serlo, era que Konoha conocía incluso mejor a Bokuto que él. Así que, si le estaba diciendo que fuera más suave, entonces lo haría.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Bokuto se quedó pensativo por el resto de la hora, dejando el ruido de esa mesa parado en un murmullo.

"No tengo porque sentirme así, simplemente se llevan bien y ya está", era lo que pensaba, incluso después de que todos terminaran de comer y no hubiera rastro alguno del pelinegro. No debía de gastar su tiempo en pensar en cosas innecesarias, sobre todo porque... no eran pareja. Estaba muy distraído. Pensó que hacer y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue: "Akaash **i** ", una i, "Imagina **r** ", una r, "Rotació **n** ", una n, "Nad **a** ", una a, Arri **ba** , ba... baño. Estaba decidido, iría al baño para despejarse un poco. Esa era una de las mejores maneras que tenía para poder concentrarse en lo que quería hacer cuando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no distraerse con otras cosas. Recordaba que al principio no le gustaba hacerlo, pues tenía que hacerlo con otra persona y no encontraba forma de estar atento a todo lo que le decían, sobre todo si era escuchar atentamente la última sílaba de una palabra, sobre todo porque la primera vez que le explicaron no entendía bien que era una sílaba. Pero ya podía hacerlo solo, al igual que muchas cosas que antes le dificultaban.

De camino a los baños se encontró con un chico de pelo negro, pero no el que buscaba. "Este es el colocador de Karasuno, creo que se llamaba..." No le llegaba su nombre, solo recordaba como el chico naranja gritaba "Bakeyama" constantemente. Se acercó, curioso, para ver de quien se intentaba esconder en esa pared. Al ver quien era, vio a la pareja que estaba ocupando su mente. Akaashi y Sugawara estaban hablando, sentados en el pasto. Hizo una mueca y trato de escuchar, pero solo captar los susurros del menor, el cual parecía querer unirse a la conversación, pero no encontraba el modo. "¿Cuál será su rutina de para entrenar?" o, "Escuche que es bastante bueno, ¿Cuánto llevará jugando?". Bokuto conecto todo y aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar al chico de los hombros y meterse en la conversación. No entendía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de saber de qué hablaban. Aunque al parecer su plan no resulto muy bien, pues los chicos se enojaron con él por arrastrar a Kageyama, el cual a pesar de querer conocer a Akaashi, parecía estar incómodo.

Después de eso no le dejaron acercarse al chico, ni para intentar disculparse. Admitía que estuvo mal usarle para eso.

Los primeros juegos del Furukodani fueron perdidos por una racha de cinco puntos en sets de 3, remontando en el segundo, pero perdiendo en el tercero, en especial contra Nekoma. La razón principal de esto era debido a que el capitán no estaba en su mejor momento, y fue llevado a la banca varias veces a pedido del entrenador. Simplemente parecía estar en otro lugar menos la cancha, haciendo remates suaves, lo cual era muy inusual. Pero lo que alzó las dudas en el entrenador fue cuando se escuchó el sonido del balón golpear la cabeza de Bokuto. El origen de este fue el servicio de Onaga, el cual todavía estaba aprendiendo, y al intentar hacer un saque con salto dio unos pasos en falso y terminó por desviar el tiro completamente.

Los chicos se acercaron rápidamente, revisando que estuviera bien.

\- ¡Bokuto san lo siento tanto! -. El pobre chico de primero estaba temblando por la culpa.

Bokuto tenía sus manos presionando su cabeza, aplastando su pelo intentando aliviar el dolor. Ante las palabras del chico negó, y le dijo; "No te preocupes, no es nada". Aunque después de eso fue llevado a la banca, donde las chicas le esperaban con hielo. Durante su estancia al lado del entrenador escuchó las palabras que le decía. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, atento. Y cuando se empezó a sentir mejor volvió de nuevo, no emocionado como estaba de costumbre, pero sí con más concentración, retomando el curso de los próximos partidos.

A medida que iba sumando puntos, su ánimo aumentaba, haciendo que volviera a su estado normal. Tras el primer "Hey, hey, hey" después de mucho tiempo, el resto de los equipos suspiraron en paz. Pero Akaashi no. Notaba que algo estaba mal, justo como ayer en la tarde. No entendía cómo de haber despertado con toda la energía del mundo se apagó de manera tan rápida, algo debió ocurrir cuando se fue durante el desayuno. Los gritos y buenas jugadas que estaba haciendo no podían engañarle.

Bokuto sabía que le estaba viendo, y pensó; "Lo sabe". No sabía exactamente bien qué era lo que sabía, pero sí que se había dado cuenta. Tras anotar un punto, y verlo directamente a los ojos, sintió como su corazón palpitaba duramente contra su pecho, por la adrenalina de ganar, y el poder ser observado por él, y lo entendió. Nunca nadie le hacía sentir de manera igual. Al finalizar el entrenamiento y descansar antes de almorzar, los dos fueron afuera del gimnasio, a la sombra del edificio, sentados en un banco.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, y que ha sido lo de esta mañana, y el inicio de este partido? -. Pregunto sin rodeos, como siempre hacía.

Bokuto se llevó las manos a su cabello, peinando las puntas hacia arriba, haciendo que se despeine un poco. Luego bajó sus manos a su cuello, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus codos.

\- Lo siento por actuar de esa manera, es solo que tengo un par de... cosas en la cabeza -. No le mencionó ese "par de cosas" y como estas le incluían por la vergüenza que le daba admitir lo infantil que llegaba a ser. Nervioso, empezó a divagar -. Aunque después de jugar olvide esas cosas, y empecé a disfrutar de nuevo.

Akaashi tenía una expresión seria, la misma de siempre, podría pensar una persona que no le conociera bien, pero Bokuto sabía que estaba molesto, y sabía que era por su culpa. Sabía muy bien lo cansador que llegaba a ser. Lo escuchó muchas veces de niño.

\- ¿Acaso hice algo mal, para que no confíes en mí?

\- No es eso- intento decir, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

\- ¿Entonces podrías contarme, por favor?

\- No es nada- esta vez ni siquiera terminó la frase, y Akaashi le hizo que le mirara, doblando sus brazos, receloso de dejar su refugio.

\- Bokuto.

Silencio.

\- Koutarou.

Se sobre salto, escondiéndose más entre sus brazos para que no viera su rostro. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, y no estaba preparado para escucharlo. El pelinegro tampoco estaba listo, y como el otro insistía en esconderse, no podía ver su expresión avergonzada.

\- Está bien, está bien-. Y deslizó sus brazos hacia su pecho, cruzandolos -. ¿Qué... que quieres saber?

Fue el turno de que este se quedara callado uno momentos, como si estuviera decidiendo qué palabras usar. Y dijo;

\- No tienes por qué decirme todo, solo con lo que te sientas cómodo. No me gustaría obligarte a nada, ni hacer que te sientas incómodo -. Hablo con un tono más suave, para poder reforzar lo que está recalcando-. Hay algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención. ¿Porque te esfuerzas tanto al jugar volleyball? Siempre pareciera que das todo lo que tienes al jugar, y me preguntaba cómo eras capaz de hacer eso, o cual podía ser la razón de esto.

"No me esperaba esa pregunta" Pensó, aunque era lo mejor que podría haber preguntado, y agradeció de nuevo lo asertivo que era siempre. Respiro hondo y comenzó.

\- Siendo un niño con tdah, siempre me impulsaron a hacer deportes para poder canalizar toda la energía que tenía, y pase por muuuchos, pero fue el volleyball con el cual me quede, pues de una u otra forma, me ayudó a la generación de mi propia imagen, a ponerme metas y cumplirlas a pesar de la dificultad y querer mejorar. Lo cual fue completamente nuevo para mí, fue como un _"_ _¡_ _F_ _uuuahh!",_ una especie de liberación que me terminó abriendo los ojos en muchos aspectos, sobre todo porque por fin era relativamente bueno en algo, lo cual me despejo de la presión de los estudios que me hundía constantemente cuando era más pequeño.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo, de manera que quedó apoyado contra la pared, mientras que su acompañante se mantenía en silencio.

\- La verdad esto se lo debo a alguien, y me siento bastante afortunado del entrenador que tuve en secundaria, porque él siempre busco que viéramos el lado divertido de enfrentar dificultades. Que al enfrentamos algo "imposible" dijéramos que solo era "difícil" con una sonrisa. Fue uno de los mejores profesores que tuve, y el primero que me insinuó que podía ser especial en algo, un pensamiento que nunca pensé al entender que tenía tdah, sobre todo por los comentarios que solía recibir de algunos chicos a la hora de recibir notas o cosas por el estilo. Creo que, si no fuera por él, no me hubiera enganchado con el voley del modo que lo hice, porque la verdad es que, como cualquier persona, al principio era malísimo. En todos los deportes que me hicieron practicar, termine dejándolos por esa misma razón, por lo malo que era. Algo dentro de mi simplemente no podía soportar seguir fallando incluso en cosas que no dependían de lo inteligente o atento que era, si no, por aspectos físicos, o de temperamento. Hubo días en los que de verdad me preguntaba si de verdad llegaría el momento donde sería bueno en algo, pero no quería seguir cayéndome y haciéndome daño al intentar, y por culpa de mi tdah, o quien sabe realmente, no sabía manejar bien mis frustraciones, y terminaba haciendo berrinches.

Miro de reojo a Akaashi, como si supiera lo que pensaba, y agregó un; "Berrinches incluso peores que los de ahora, créeme." El pelinegro se aguantó una risa que casi se le sale.

\- Recuerdo la mayoría de los días regresaba de mal humor a mi casa, ya sea porque no logré hacer algún remate, por algún bloqueo o mal recibimiento, cualquier cosa que me saliera mal. De hecho, hubo una vez, -. Cerró los ojos y soltó una risa prolongada, con una mezcla de nostalgia y una especia de desgaste en su voz -. que vi por televisión un partido entre Argentina e Italia, y recuerdo que no pude apartar la vista de un rematador, uno con los mejores ataques cruzados que había visto en mi vida. En esa misma tarde decidí practicar los cruzados, y al siguiente día fui directo al gimnasio para poder practicar. Estaba tan emocionado, pero me llevé un gran disgusto cuando ni siquiera a las tres semanas logré hacer siquiera uno bueno.

Fue interrumpido por un; "Pero tus cruzados son de los mejores en los torneos..." que Akaashi soltó en un susurro, sorprendido. Su tono no era nada comparado con su rostro, pues realmente nunca pensó ni un segundo que fuera malo. Para Akaashi, Bokuto simplemente era uno de los mejores jugadores que ha visto.

\- Gracias -. Dijo orgulloso, con una sonrisa y el pecho más inflado-. Pero esa es la verdad. Practique y practique y practique, hasta que me harte de fallar y, en medio de un entrenamiento, tome mis cosas y me fui, ignorando los llamados del entrenador o algún compañero. No mire atrás y corrí hasta llegar a un parque, con la frente bañada en sudor y mi garganta llena de enojo, con todos, el volleyball, y, sobre todo, conmigo mismo. No es que estuviera molesto por otra cosa aparte de eso, era solo que, no ser capaz de hacerlo me empezaba a estresar, y llegue al punto donde en vez de aliviarme, me dañaba del mismo modo que lo hacían las notas -. Se quedó callado, y apretó sus manos juntas, presionando su frente-. Y todo era por mi culpa, porque el entrenador era genial, y los demás chicos, aunque la mayoría no lo tomara en serio, eran buenos. Toda esa presión la estaba creando yo mismo, pensando en cosas innecesarias y que no eran sanas. Me exigía mucho, y no es que eso esté mal, pero antes lo hacía de manera errónea.

Bokuto tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al sentir algo frío en su brazo, y aceptó con gusto el agua. Al momento de beber, se dio cuenta de lo seca que estaba su garganta, y lo quebrada de su voz al agradecerle. Pasaron segundos y minutos, en los que disfrutaron del aire y la sombra, hasta que finalmente se calmó y siguió. Esta vez más tranquilo.

\- La próxima vez que regrese al gimnasio no me dejaron jugar. El entrenador habló conmigo. Me dijo que para poder aprender y mejorar, todos debían de cometer errores, y que estos no son malos, que simplemente eran ocasiones en las que me enfrentaba a cosas sin las herramientas necesarias, y que una vez superados, lo único que me quedaba era avanzar al siguiente paso, pero esta vez con todo lo necesario para no volver a equivocarme en lo mismo. Nunca olvidaré lo que me dijo, pues fue la primera vez que me sentí bien al fallar. Desde ese día no he vuelto a esquivar un entrenamiento sin ninguna razón, y empecé a hacer las cosas de mejor manera, con mi mente más preparada a enfrentar desafíos.

\- Suena como una persona maravillosa.

\- Lo es, me ayudo bastante.

\- ¿Y no has vuelto a hablarle?

\- Hace poco le llamé, por suerte todavía mantenía el mismo número después de casi diez años. Cuando le dije quién era no se lo creía. Estaba muy feliz por mí. Y me dijo que siempre veía los partidos de las nacionales, y que siempre se fijó en el Furukodani, y al chico que solía entrenar. En mí.

\- Bokuto san -. Le llamo, esperando que sus ojos se encontraran.

\- Dime.

Cuando el ámbar y el azul se encontraron en dos miradas de cariño, se abrazaron.

\- Me alegro de que me hayas dicho esto. 

\- Sabes que... -. Le sonrió-. Yo también me siento muy bien.

Posterior a esa conversación, los dos regresaron para almorzar junto a los otros, y a la hora de jugar de nuevo, el Furukodani siguió con su racha de victorias.

*******

El despertar del tercer, y último día fue igual que el segundo, lleno de emoción y gritos, pero esta vez no se vio afectada por nada, pues tanto como Bokuto, Akaashi, y el resto de los chicos estaban tranquilos. El dominio del equipo en los juegos era evidente a simple vista en los tableros. Estaban confiados y felices por los resultados de tantas tardes entrenando, porque a pesar de no ser un torneo, podían ver y demostrar todo su esfuerzo contra otros equipos igual de buenos.

Algo que desconcertó a más de uno fue la relación entre la estrella y el colocador del Furukodani. El primer día estuvieron jugando de maravilla, al comienzo del segundo día ni siquiera se habían dirigido una palabra, para luego estar más pegados que nunca después del almuerzo, y ahora, en el tercer día, estaban separados. Era casi como si se evitaran. Lo que no sabían, a parte de Kuroo y unos pocos, era que Bokuto ya había empezado la operación "Conquistando a Akaashi", y para poder llevar a cabo el primer paso, tuvo que separarse del pelinegro toda la mañana, a pesar de que solo quería estar a su lado. Como el dramático que solía ser. Pero todo valdría la pena, pues las cosas ya estaban en posición.

Justo después de comer, Bokuto se dirigió a Akaashi, el cual se sobresalto al sentir la mano de este en su espalda.

\- ¿Podrías venir conmigo? Encontré un lugar perfecto.

Y de esa manera se alejaron de la mesa, dejando a los presentes expectantes de que pasaría esta vez con esa pareja. "¿No te parece que se ven lindos juntos?" Dijo Sugawara hacia Daichi, el cual respondió con un; "¿Por qué siempre te involucras en todo?" El nombrado bufo, y pego un suave golpe en el brazo de su pareja.

\- Tiene razón, aunque supongo que está bien, después de todo estás ayudando en el plan -. Kuroo agregó, y se dirigió a Kenma -. Incluso me has ayudado más que otras personas.

El rubio ni le miro, pero murmuró unas palabras y siguió concentrado en su juego, con Hinata a su lado animándole. Había dicho; "Te ayude lo suficiente con el cartel".

\- ¿Un cartel? Eso no suena muy bien... -. El colocador de Karasuno tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Tonterías, ya lo veras, es perfecto.

El ambiente de la mesa cambió con el repentino grito de Hinata, al ver como su amigo perdía por cuarta vez con el mismo jefe. Ese mismo grito fue lo último que escuchó la pareja, junto a un "Boke, Hinata, Boke", al salir por la puerta hacia el área verde.

Bokuto estaba nervioso, y terminó dando un par de vueltas innecesarias por el lugar. A pesar de eso no recibió ni un reproche de su acompañante, lo cual le puso aún más nervioso. De paso al lugar donde quería llevarle, encontraron un pequeño árbol. Esta tenía distintos papeles multicolores, todos apretados en nudos alrededor de las delgadas ramas, como si la navidad se hubiera adelantado un poco en esa solitaria esquina. "Oh, nosotros tenemos uno asi en el instituto" dijo sorprendido. Como respuesta escucho un "Me gusta más el que tenemos, es mal alto, y grande. En este me daría la sensación de que cualquier persona podría leer nuestro papel, mientras que el otro estaría tan alto que no podrían alcanzarlo a menos que tengan una escalerilla o les ayuden a llegar" dijo esto de manera tan seria que Bokuto se sonrojo, y vio como el otro le imitaba al darse cuenta de que había dicho.

"Nuestro papel" Le gustaba como sonaba eso. Nunca había pensado en hacer algo igual, pero ahora tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso cuando volvieran.

Siguieron su camino hasta una colina, donde se podía ver todo el instituto, el gimnasio, el comienzo un bosque a la lejanía, todo. Al llegar, había una manta lista junto a una pequeña canasta. Akaashi miro a Bokuto impresionado, se sentó y giro la tapa con curiosidad. Dentro, dos botellas frías de agua y un par de onigiris estaban esperando a ser sacados.

\- ¿Así que esto estuviste preparando en la mañana?

"Todavía falta lo más importante".

\- Si, ¿te gusta?

\- Por supuesto, siempre tengo espacio para unos onigiris más.

Eso no lo dudaba, la cantidad que podía llegar a comer todavía le impresionaba. Otra cosa que también le asombraba, era que últimamente había adquirido el hábito de verle comer, pues siempre parecía feliz al hacerlo, y eso le hacía feliz a él. Sobre todo si este ha sido un regalo suyo, acción a la cual también ha adquirido el gusto de hacer. A contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, Akaashi no comía como un pajarito. Estos últimos meses siempre le pedía a su madre que hiciera onigiris si es que tenía el tiempo. La cantidad de requisitos que solicitaba había empezado las sospechas de su madre, la cual, a pesar de siempre estar ocupada con su trabajo, se mantenía atenta a su hijo menor. Las preguntas de tipo "¿Acaso son para alguien más?" o "¿Cuándo traerás esta persona a la casa para que pueda conocerla?" Odiaba que fuera tan perspicaz a esos detalles, pues la verdad era que a nadie más le compartía sus onigiris favoritos.

\- ¿Bokuto?

\- ¿Ah? Dime.

\- Te estaba hablando de una cosa de ayer, pero me pareció que estabas pensando en otras cosas.

De nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento.

\- No importa, entiendo -. Dijo con comprensión, acabando su segundo bocadillo -. Te estaba diciendo que había hecho tanto tiempo junto al chico de Karasuno, Sugawara.

Casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando, y trato de disimularlo tosiendo al terminar de tragar. Miro de reojo a Akaashi, pero él sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando. Al murmurar un; "Vaya, ni me di cuenta", escuchó como su compañero se empezó a carcajear de forma que intentaba sofocar su risa con su brazo. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta.

\- En fin, me estaba dando consejos para mi gata -. Dijo.

\- Espera, ¿tienes una gata? -. Bokuto trato de recordar todas las veces que fue a su casa para estudiar, pero no recato ningún gato, alguna cola u orejas ocultas en algún rincón -. No sabía que tenías una gata...

\- No es precisamente mía, bueno, ella siempre está en el cuarto de mis padres. Siempre prefiere la compañía de mi madre a que la mía o de mi padre -. Saco su celular y le mostró una foto de esa. Era una hermosa gata negra de ojos azules, aunque estaba usando un collar isabelino junto a un body -. Hace poco tuvo una cirugía por una pelea.

\- Una gata dura.

\- Ya vez, la primera vez que llego me mordió la mano tan fuerte que no pare de llorar por horas -. Recordó, y frunció el entrecejo al ver su mano izquierda.

Bokuto trato de imaginarle, un Akaashi pequeño llorando, pero no pudo imaginarlo. Lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza era una versión pequeña, pero literalmente pequeña, de las mismas proporciones que tenía pero del tamaño de un onigiri, pues por supuesto también estaba imaginando uno a su lado para poder tener algo con que compáralo. Este se dio cuenta de lo confundido que se veía, y trato de hacer un acierto.

\- Eso fue cuando tenía cinco, o tal vez cuatro. Fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo, solo del dolor. Ahora está mucho más vieja, pero sigue igual que desde el principio.

\- Gata dura -. Repitió. 

Este asintió, y le dijo que Sugawara también tenía una gata que había pasado por lo mismo, y que este al verle con la misma foto le empezó a hablar y aconsejar con cuidados que podía darle. En las siguientes horas solo hablo Akaashi, narrando los mejores recuerdos que tenía con su gata a pedido del mayor, el cual trataba de escuchaba al pie de la letra cada oración, con mayor atención que podía proporcionarle, aunque unas veces sí tuvo que pedirle que repitiera algo, pues el sonido de gritos lejanos de los chicos le terminaban de distraer.

"Precioso"

Desde el ángulo donde estaba recostado, veía su silueta con el cielo de contraste, y podía jurar que su mera figura era aún más hermosa que el cielo despejado, o cualquier otro paisaje que le pusieran de frente. Al jugar, su concentración estaba en el balón, pero siempre le miraba directamente antes de cada salto, a sus almendrados ojos azules. Siempre ha pensado que son hermosos, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de compararlos con el cielo, estaba seguro de su belleza. Su esbelta figura y su rostro le quitaban el aliento, pero a pesar de parecer tan frágil, nada de él era débil o delicado. Akaashi Keiji no eran ninguna flor o ser de cristal, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Su actitud tan directa y práctica, sus acciones justas pero necesarias, la manera en que trataba a los otros, todo parecía hacerlo de manera perfecta, y Bokuto necesita de ese orden en su vida. Le necesitaba, y ese pensamiento no le molestaba en absoluto, pues la llegada de este en su vida solo traía cosas buenas.

Se quedó tan atolondrado viéndole, que no se dio cuenta del celular que estaba sonando hasta que escuchó dos voces conversando.

\- Si, estamos afuera -. Escucho un susurro provenir del otro lado, y que se convirtió en gritos-. Espera, espera, ve más lento. ¿El entrenador dijo eso? Ya vamos.

Y colgó de inmediato. La otra parte del plan estaba en marcha, así que siguió la corriente y empezó a correr a su lado, el cual no paraba de decir que se les había pasado la hora y que ahora les caería un castigo, aunque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras decía todo eso.

Al llegar al gimnasio, no había nadie. Akaashi le miro, curioso.

\- Tu llama a Konoha, yo voy a ver que pasa por el grupo -. Le dijo, y aprovechó para escribirle a Kuroo un "Atentos".

Después de dos marcadas, respondieron a Akaashi, pero le dijeron que era una pequeña broma y colgaron, sin dejarle decir ni una palabra.

\- Debí verlo venir, ustedes junto a Komi y Sakurui tienen una rara afición a hacer bromas.

\- Aprovechando que estamos acá, ¡pásame unas colocaciones Akaashi! -. Dijo con una voz animada y unos ojos que le rogaban obedecer su petición -. ¿Si?

\- Supongo que unas estarían bien -. Respondió, incapaz de decirle que no.

Fueron al armario con una llave de repuesto, que tenía el mayor al ser el capitán, y sacaron el carrito de pelotas para empezar. Los remates fueron bastante desviados, impropios de Bokuto y que preocuparon al colocador, pensado que estaba haciendo algo mal, pues claramente el chico estaba bastante emocionado. Apretó el balón entre sus manos y lo vio, visualizando en su mente como lo lanzaría para que el otro hiciera un buen remate esta vez.

Casi le lanza el balón, pero se desconcentró al ver unas marcas en rojo entre las franjas amarillas y azules. "¿Sangre?" No, no era eso, las líneas estaban bien definidas. Dio vuelta lentamente la pelota para ver el mensaje completo.

\- ¿Serias mi novio? 

Bokuto dijo, a la vez que el pelinegro leía las palabras escritas con una caligrafía desastrosa. La de él.

\- Desde que llegaste, siempre te mantuviste a mi lado, ayudando y acompañando mis ideas más desquiciadas, pero no estoy conforme. Quiero aun mas, quiero ser aún más cercano a ti. ¿Me dejarias serlo, Akaashi? Nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida, como lo he sido estos últimos meses, desde que llegaste. Se que de esta forma seguiré siendo feliz, y tú también, pues eres la persona a la que más adoro, y a la amo, y haria cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz, incluso si eso incluye un futuro sin ti a mi lado.

Dijo lo que se le vino a la mente, en el acto. Directo y conciso. La verdad que sentía en su corazón, y esa era que le quería en su futuro. 

Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente contra su pecho, de tal manera que fue capaz de escucharlo. Miro al chico que tenía al frente, con ilusión y amor en sus ojos, y le dejó tiempo para que le respondiera. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando le vio con la mayor expresión de sorpresa que le había hecho hacer hasta ahora, y cuando este empezó a correr hacia él por un abrazo, se quedó congelado, extendiendo sus brazos para agarrar con firmeza su cuerpo. Akaashi terminó siendo levantado por la cadera, de modo que, al ver a Bokuto desde arriba, pudo ver por completo su colorada cara. Extendió sus brazos y acunó la cara del otro, dándole un beso. Al mismo ritmo que iba bajando, se fueron separando lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

\- Por supuesto que sí, tonto.

Se volvieron a abrazar, y otra vez le levanto, para empezar a girar como dos niños pequeños. A pesar de que no pesaba nada, se tropezó con sus pies y terminaron en el suelo, riendo hasta que les dolió el estómago. Iban a besarse de nuevo, pero el sonido de una flauta, más una guitarra y un triángulo empezaron a tocar una melodía similar a la de **_I was born to love you_** , pero más distorsionada y desarmonizada. De la puerta, entró Kuroo, Yamamoto y Lev, cada uno tocando un instrumento, mientras que Kenma sostenía sin ganas y a penas un cartel que decía; "Eres el _ameow_ de mi vida" en grande, mientras que en una letra pequeña decía; "Eres mi cóctel de endorfinas, dopamina y serotonina". Y en una esquina, tachado, una nota , probablemente de Kenma; "Lo siento por eso".

Bokuto se echó a reír con aún más ganas, mientras que Akaashi conectaba todo. Al finalizar la canción, o lo que sabían, les preguntó;

\- ¿Acaso es esa la canción de Queen?

\- ¡Bingo! -. Kuroo canto -. Bokuto la escogió después de una eternidad, y en cuatro días aprendimos a tocarla.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas.

\- ¡Hey!

Kenma, cansado de sostener el cartel, lo dejó caer, revelando la contra cara. Esta tenía una imagen de Charles Darwin con una cara triste, y que decía; "Darwin, al ver que no te seleccionan".

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Era por si rechazabas a Bokuto.

\- Y menos mal que no pasó, ¿Por qué me alegraría ver la cara de un viejo?

Kuroo le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero simplemente dijo un "Olvídalo".

\- ¿Y solo tenían eso para ese caso?

\- En el otro caso habríamos tocado **_Ahora Te Puedes Marchar._**

\- Oh, me encanta esa canción, ¡tóquenla! -. Dijo Bokuto, empezando a moverse como si estuviera sonando música. 

\- Ahí está el truco, no alcanzamos a practicar para esa -. Kuroo pasó una mano por su nuca-. De todas formas, era imposible que no terminaran juntos.

\- Ahora me dieron ganas de escucharla...

Yamamoto y Lev se miraron, y como si pudieras hablar telepáticamente, empezaron a cantar en conjunto la canción. Rápidamente fue acompañado por Bokuto y Kuroo, mientras que Kenma se iba del gimnasio y Akaashi se reía por lo absurda de la situación.

Algunos curiosos asomaron la cabeza por la puerta y se unieron, mientras que otros se mantenían al margen.

La nueva pareja abandonó al numeroso grupo en un momento y fueron a otro lugar, deambulando con las manos entrelazadas.

*******

Escapadas de noche

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Bokuto todavía no podía dormir. Estaba distraído, pensando si lo ocurrido en el campamento era parte de alguna fantasía creada en sus sueños o real. Había pasado un par de semanas desde que eran novios, y todavía no lo podía creer. Que Akaashi, inteligente y lindo, aceptara estar con alguien como él, torpe y tonto.

Realmente su llegada en su vida había sido repentina, pero estaba totalmente agradecido de su aparición. Pensar en él solo hacía que quisiera verle ahora mismo, haciendo que un pensamiento alocado empezará a surgir el sí. Uno que empezó a ser alimentado cuando se levantó de su cama, se puso ropa limpia y al salir tomó sus llaves para volver después.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba trotando hacia la casa de su novio, la cual estaba a quince de la suya, pero que en diez llego a causa de su deseo de verle. Al no recibir respuesta por mensajes, empezó a lanzar piedras pequeñas en su ventana, cuidando la fuerza con lo cual lo hacía. A séptima vio cómo se asomaba a través de las blancas cortinas, con pelo desordenado. Estaba usando el mismo pijama azul marino que el del campamento, lo cual hizo que su corazón empezara a latir aún más fuerte.

Akaashi, al verle parado afuera, abrió los ojos y corrió hacia dentro, para luego volver a fuera con su celular en mano. Recibió una llamada.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces afuera? -. Pregunto en un susurro.

Sonrió, y le devolvió otro susurro; "Quería verte". Vio como este volvía adentro, para luego asomarse por la puerta principal. El camino hacia su habitación estuvo lleno de tensión, pues sus padres estaban durmiendo.

\- ¿Son las dos de la mañana y simplemente decidiste venir?

\- Si.

\- Ya veo.

Akaashi volvió dentro de su cama, y le dijo a Bokuto que no tenía problema alguno que le compañera, por lo cual también se adentro entre las sábanas. Los dos mirándose. Los dos nerviosos, y sonrojados por la cercanía y extrañan situación.

\- Hey -. Le dijo.

Le respondió con un "¿Mmm?". Parecía pensar si preguntarle.

\- En el campamento, acaso... ¿Te pusiste celoso de Sugawara, cierto?

Esta vez fue su turno de abrir los ojos, y escondió su rostro en una almohada. Akaashi se rió suavemente de su cándida reacción y le acaricio su cabello.

\- Si estaba celoso.

\- Lo sé, era muy obvio.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas, me pareció tierno.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, aunque si lo hicieras todo el tiempo no me parecería tierno.

Bokuto asintió. "Anotado" fue lo que dijo, aunque esa no sería una tarea tan fácil como él creía, pues en el futuro le traería problemas. A los dos.

Por mientras, estos encuentros de noche no disminuyeron a medida que su tercer año se acababa, pero finalizaron una vez se graduó, y tuvo que empezar su entrenamiento de ingreso a la liga profesional a la cual quería ingresar.

El peso de la ceremonia de graduación no fue tan grande como pensaba que sería, y no lloró en ningún momento, pues sabía que ese no era él final, si no, un nuevo comienzo, y no podia estar mas emocionado.

Pero lo cual sí fue difícil fue el después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La revisión de este capitulo me mato por completo. Hasta ahora, esto ha sido lo más extenso que he escrito.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) - WearyOwl


	4. Tercer Momento: Pelea

* * *

_**(Tercer año de Akaashi, Bokuto sigue una carrera profesional)** _

_**Narración de Akaashi** _

_**Parte 1/2** _

_**[Año 2013]** _

¿?

Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que ha estado revisando aquella conversación, con fecha del último mensaje hace dos meses. No sabía cómo había empezado el silencio entre ellos dos, ni porque todos los esfuerzos de ambas partes no bastaron o ni sirvieron. Aquella pelea no había reflejado lo que quería decirle en verdad, solo había empeorado las cosas de mal en peor. Solo sabía que le extrañaba, que quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía, pero no podía. No tenía el valor de mirarle ahora y pedir perdón por todo aquel malentendido.

Eso debía ser, un simple malentendido, pues se negaba a creer que simplemente le dejara hablar de nada, ignorándolo por completo. No podía hacerse la idea de que algo así ocurriese. Más que no poder imaginarlo, no quería, le partía el corazón y sentía las mismas ganas de llorar que hace mucho sentía al pensar en todo lo que hizo mal y encaminó el término de su relación. 

*******

Graduación

Akaashi no podía mentir, la graduación e ida de Bokuto le afectó mucho más de lo que pensaba. Lloró varias veces, sobre todo en el momento que este se subió al escenario a recibir su diploma, y dio un pequeño discurso. Todavía lo recordaba bien, tenía intacta en su memoria su pelo tan alisado por todos sus nervios, su traje lleno de arrugas por moverse de un lado a otro, lo confiado y grandioso que se veía en el escenario, su cara de felicidad al leer el papel que tanto le costó escribir con su ayuda, y la extraña serenidad que le acompañó cuando empezó a ir por la mitad.

"Siempre me han dicho que lo mejor de los sueños es el recorrido para llegar a este. Pero de pequeño nunca me lo creí, y siempre ansiaba tener resultados inmediatos, poder superar obstáculos rápidamente y avanzar de una vez a lo que quería. He tardado muchos años en darme cuenta de que estaban en lo correcto, y creo que me he dado cuenta de esto gracias a mi equipo, al cual me alegro de haber dirigido como capitán, o bueno, realmente el entrenador y las chicas nos mantuvieron a flote. – Bokuto dijo esto un poco nervioso, mirando en dirección donde estos estaban-. Pero sí puedo asegurar algo, es que el club de volleyball fue un segundo hogar para mí, un lugar donde nunca me había sentido más a gusto que con mi propia familia. En donde cumplí sueños que no sabía si podría cumplir o si tendría la capacidad necesaria..."

Su discurso no fue muy corto, pero tampoco tan largo. Justo como Bokuto solía decir las cosas, a justas. Durante este, miro alrededor, y pudo ver a todos los chicos del equipo lagrimeaban, incluso a los que solo iban a ver los partidos, todos ellos tenían su mirada puesta en Bokuto, como si este les estuviera diciendo su secreto para poder motivarse y seguir insistiendo en alcanzar una meta. Él solía tener ese efecto en la gente, y lo hizo justamente con Akaashi.

Estar junto a él le motivaba a cumplir lo que quisiera, o al menos a intentarlo.

En ese instante pensaba en dos cosas, y es que a la vez que estaba triste que no se verían tan seguido, estaba seguro de que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su novio estuviera orgulloso de él, y que viera lo que podía llegar a cumplir.

\- ¿Qué es lo que queda?

Fue lo que le preguntó, una vez dejo de sentir sus gentiles manos acariciar su espalda en busca de tranquilizar sus lágrimas. Realmente le encontró en el peor momento, en el lugar menos probable. No es que tratara de esconderse, pero no quería que le viera tan desanimado.

\- Una liga me ofreció un lugar en su lista de candidatos para jugadores. MSBY Black Jackals, iré a firmar con ellos la próxima semana.

\- ¿Entonces tendrás que irte?

Saber que esa oferta se la habían ofrecido hace tiempo le hizo sentir enojado, era la primera vez que escuchaba de esto.

\- Lo siento por no decirte antes. No sabía qué decirte, ni a mi familia y a los otros -. Le dijo al ver su rostro, intranquilo y molesto-. Tendré que irme lejos de Tokio, a Osaka.

\- ¿Osaka? Eso está a seis horas de viaje.

\- Lo sé, ¡pero esta es una de las mejores ligas que hay! -. Bokuto estaba feliz, a pesar de que actuaba de una manera más calmada que de costumbre-. Estoy hablando de la primera división, la primera división de la V.League de Japón.

A pesar de sentirse triste, Akaashi sonrió, contento por su novio.

\- Y nadie está diciendo lo contrario, es maravilloso.

\- Ya sé que esto significa que no podremos vernos con frecuencia, pero hay tanto que podemos hacer, incluso si no estamos frente a frente, y

\- Bokuto.

\- Podemos hacer llamadas, y videollamadas, y mandarnos mensajes-

Akaashi tomó al chico de las mejillas, y las apretó, haciendo que le mirara de una vez por todas.

\- Bokuto, cálmate -. Cuando vio que este le prestaba atención, continuo-. Por supuesto que tenemos opciones, siempre las hay, no nos preocupemos de eso. Ahora solo quiero que pasemos todo el tiempo que podamos antes del...

\- El próximo sábado.

\- Tenemos una semana completa para idear cosas antes de que te vayas, ¿te parece?

Asintió, y eso fue lo que hicieron el resto de los días que les quedaron.

Tal vez era por lo emocional que se sentía, o porque Bokuto también lo estaba, pero en esa semana, Akaashi fue totalmente sincero con sus sentimientos al momento de demostrarlos. Lo cual resultó, entre muchas cosa, en que su mayor secreto se descubriera. Lo susceptible que era a las cosquillas, y casi en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, ya sea en las costillas, en las palmas, en el cuello, las axilas... en tantas partes que parecía una broma. Para su desgracia, su novio al fin se había dado cuenta después de tantos sucesos en los cual casi es descubierto -o así lo sintió todas esas veces.

Las primeras veces no las recordaba, pero sí hubo momentos en los cuales se quedó tenso al momento, para luego hacer alguna excusa y alejarse. Como la peligrosa ocasión cuando fueron a comprar y Bokuto se pegó a él para alcanzar un producto en una repisa alta. Como resultado, sentir el aliento de este en su cuello le produjo escalofríos seguido de una risa tonta que amortiguó en seguida. Luego, una vez después del entrenamiento, en la sala donde se cambiaban de ropa ocurrió que se atoro con su camisa y le pidió ayuda para quitársela. Bokuto, quien tenía buenas intenciones, puso sus manos un poco más arriba de sus caderas, a sus costados, lo cual produjo que el pelinegro se tensara y tirara de su polera tan fuerte que no necesito más ayuda. Siendo que incluso el de pelo grisáceo estaba avergonzado, no pregunto nada más. Pero finalmente la manera en la que se dio cuenta de una vez por todas fue el mismo Akaashi. Tanto esfuerzo ocultándolo y para qué. Desde lo nulo que era hacia el tacto en algunas ocasiones, hasta las risas disimuladas que a veces hacía cuando se abrazaban, sobre todo cuando el mayor reposaba su cabeza en sus hombros. Después de un tiempo era muy obvio percatarse de su comportamiento tan repetitivo.

Otra sorpresa que le gusto que Bokuto conociera fue que conociera a su gata. Como el mayor había empezado a ir más seguido a su casa, acabó conociendo a su gata.

\- ¡Akaashi! ¿Esa es tu gata? -. Apuntó debajo de la mesa del comedor.

\- Onigiri.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Se llama Onigiri, creo que te lo mencione.

A juzgar por su mirada divertida, no lo había hecho. Pero habría jurado que, si le había avisado de su mal carácter con extraños, pero al momento de estar sanando su brazo de unos rasguños dudo. Esa no fue la última vez que vio a la gata, pues con la frecuencia con la cual venia pudo verla otras dos veces, y en todas se hizo daño. Y en todas le desinfecto y parcheo sus heridas, con una extraña alegría.

Cuando el sol se escondía, y la noche se mostraba, todos los días y sin falta miraban alguna película. Esto terminó siendo un poco caótico, veladas llenas de bostezos, susurros incomprensibles, risas y muchos, pero muchos retrocesos a escenas por no prestar atención y distraerse viendo al otro. Habían elegido ver _Buscando a Nemo,_ una que los dos se sabían casi de memoria y que coincidían que era una de las mejores películas infantiles. Durante esta pasaron muchas cosas graciosas, como la imitación perfecta de Bokuto en la escena donde Doris empezaba a hablar como una ballena, la perfecta demostración de cómo Akaashi podía hace distintos peces con las sombras de sus manos, o como los dos empezaron a cantar de memoria _Beyond The Sea_ al final de la película. Se dio cuenta un par de veces que el mayor tenía un especie de tic que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, pero que al segundo de tenerlo su brazo se ponía rígido, como si quisiera ocultarlo. No le tomo mucha importancia, él mismo tenía la mala costumbre de tocar sus manos todo el rato, además de que siempre era muy tarde cuando eso ocurría. Debía de estar cansado. Solo le pareció algo curioso.

Ocuparon cualquier espacio posible para estar con el otro, haciendo cualquier tontería que quisieron hasta que el tiempo de la despedida llegó. Esta vez no lloro, pues prefirió ser más fuerte, y recordar ese momento en un futuro de la mejor manera. "Más te vale convertirte en el mejor jugador del MSBY, sé que lo serás". Fue lo que le dijo, y la sonrisa con la cual le respondió; "Ya lo veras, solo espera un poco", fue lo más deslumbrante que vio en mucho tiempo.

Las semanas posteriores fueron un poco solitarias, y en las mañanas siguió trotando, a veces en compañía de Onaga, pero en su mayoría en solitario, con el único destino al lugar "secreto" que los dos. Las llamas eran divertidas, y estaba feliz por la emoción de Bokuto, pero le extrañó mucho los primeros meses, sobre todo cuando veía el columpio vacío a su lado.

En el comienzo de su último año, Akaashi tuvo que enfrentar un nuevo desafío, como el capitán del nuevo equipo.

*******

Ahora que no estas

Al entrar en el gimnasio el primer día después de las vacaciones, todavía podía sentir todas las emociones que experimentó en las nacionales del año pasado.

Fueron el centro de atención, uno de los favoritos. Avanzaron paso a paso, ganando contra quienes fuesen, pero al final quedaron segundos en el torneo contra Ichibayashi **.** No estaba arrepentido de nada, pues jugaron al máximo. Pudo ver un lado serio de Bokuto que no creyó posible, vio todo el esfuerzo de sus compañeros, y dio más de lo que pensaba poder dar. ""Seguramente estás pensando cosas como 'este es un partido que no podemos perder' o algo así, ¿cierto? Bueno, esta es la cuestión, hasta el momento ¿alguna vez has pensado que estaría bien si perdiéramos un partido?" "- "Akaashi, dame todo lo que puedas dar, y más."-, el escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras todavía estaba grabado en su piel. Simplemente eran recuerdos que nunca olvidaría, y la intensidad de ese torneo en específico nunca la volvió a vivir. Estuvo abrumado en tantos momentos que su mente era un ir y venir de posibilidades, capturando información de tantos jugadores que todo le daba vueltas. Fue contra Mujinazaka que logró enfriar la cabeza hasta el resultado final.

Si bien al momento de perder sintió una desilusión devastadora, sobre todo al ver como Bokuto intentó llevarse toda la culpa- siendo que en los dos años que llevaban como compañero de equipo, nunca le vio jugar tan bien ni tan seriamente como esa vez. -, al día siguiente nadie podía creer lo lejos que llegaron.

"Deja de sobre pensar, estoy seguro de que pasaran a las nacionales en un parpadeo, y estaré ahí para animarlos en las gradas." Fue lo que Bokuto le dijo por una llamada, cuando noto el nerviosismo de Akaashi al hablar de ser el capitán.

Por supuesto que alcanzarían las nacionales esta vez, solo necesitaban entrenar más. El papel de capitán le quedaba bien, de hecho, hacía lo mismo que de vice capitán, papel que pertenecía a Onaga ahora.

Si de algo podía sentirse orgulloso, eso era que nunca se arrepentía de sus acciones. Siempre pensaba con cuidado todas sus decisiones, viendo todas las posibilidades y cuales le beneficiaban más. Podría sonar algo mecánico, pero era eficiente. Le gustaban cuando las cosas funcionan según lo planeado. Todo lo que haces lleva a consecuencias, y estas a resultados, ya sean bueno o malos, según lo que hayas hecho, cuanto hayas entregado y puesto. Como el cuidado de una flor. Es lo mismo para cualquier tipo. Hay una semilla, la riegas, la pones al sol, y como resultado, crece, pero solo si le riegas con frecuencia. Si hace tu parte, todo saldrá como lo planees.

Al menos era así como pensaba, antes de conocerle.

La mejor manera de describirlo era como un gran océano, uno que con firmeza y grandeza alcanzaba lo que quería, sin planes o siguiendo algo en específico, avanzaba de manera implacable. Estar a su lado le hacía sentir euforia incluso de las cosas más pequeñas. Él tenía ese poder, el de hacerle sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, como si su cerebro se hubiera descompuesto y no pudiera elegir una emoción.

A su lado, no tenía sentido ver qué clase de resultados resultarían, pues cualquiera podría ocurrir, como si de una máquina tragamonedas se tratará. Como no podía ver dentro de esta – saber qué es lo que, o pensaba-, cualquier desenlace parecía posible a ocurrir. Incluso si tratara de meter el brazo para sacar uno en específico, no serviría.

Él creaba una nueva posibilidad en ese caso. Y eso no estaba mal.

Le reconfortaba, pues eso significaba que podían a llegar a hacer lo que sea a su lado.

Pero Bokuto ya no estaba en el equipo, ni el confiable Konoha, ni la muralla de Washio, el respaldo de Komi o los buenos remates de Sakurui. Ya no estaban, y nunca volvería a jugar con ellos en un partido oficial.

Se habían ido, pero por todavía los sentía de manera cercana. La razón de esto eran sus compañeros, tanto de equipo como en los mismos pasillos. Personas se le acercaban, mostrándole alguna red social de Bokuto -como si Akaashi no supiera quien es-, preguntándole cómo había sido tener a alguien tan asombroso como él en el equipo. Por supuesto que sabía esto, pero después de la sexta vez se empezó a irritar al punto de escoger lugares donde sabía que estaría solo, lejos de todos. Hubo un periodo donde las cosas se descontrolaron un poco, y fue cuando este publicó una foto de su nuevo uniforme de entrenamiento del equipo. A pesar de ser solo para entrenar, la polera y pantalones eran increíbles. Grises con el toque dorado de las garras. Sobre todo, los chicos de otros clubes se volvieron locos haciendo millones de preguntas, y ocasionalmente recibía las peticiones de algún autógrafo de su novio que por obvias razones tuvo que rechazar. Hacer un viaje de ese tipo solo para verse unas horas y luego irse le parecía un horror de solo pensarlo, sobre todo para su bolsillo. Ya se podrían ver en alguna ocasión especial.

El nuevo equipo estaba bastante bien, a su parecer. Eran más buenos, después de todo recién habían asegurado la victoria en el Interhigh, pero la sensación no era la misma que con los otros chicos. "Al menos esta Onaga", fue lo que pensó en su primer día. Por supuesto que se llevaba bien con los otros miembros, pero estar con él le daba nostalgia de los años anteriores.

Ahora solo les quedaban dos objetivos, los playoff representativos de Tokio y luego las nacionales, como se lo había prometido. Estaba emocionado, aunque también extrañado.

El día que ganaron la Interhigh no recibió ningún mensaje de Bokuto, ni al siguiente tampoco. Al tercero recibió algo, un mensaje corto que decía;

**_¡Akaaaasdfsjhioiiii! Felicidades por la victoria, y lo siento por tardar, el entrenamiento y otras cosas me tienen muy ocupados...._ **

**_¡A por las nacionales se ha dicho!_ **

Y el sticker de un búho moviendo las cejas de manera sugestiva.

No podía enojarse con él, sobre todo si se estaba esforzando tanto por formar su nueva vida y carrera.

Debía hacer lo mismo. No quería quedarse más atrás, en la creciente y gran sombra que sentía cernirse hace mucho sobre él.

*******

Videollamadas

\- AkAAAAashi.

\- Bokuto san no grites, te escucho perfectamente.

\- Pero yo no, ¡acércate más!

Que Bokuto se haya ido la otra punta de Tokio por supuesto que no les iba a impedir verse y hablarse, o al menos eso pretendían. Los dos no tenían mucho tiempo, entre los entrenamientos de Bokuto y el comienzo de su nuevo año escolar más un pequeño trabajo que había empezado para poder ganar dinero, solo podían hacer con suerte dos al día. Pero al menos lo intentaba. Sus rutinas habían cambiado desde que se habían conocido, después de todo. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y no estarlo se sentía simplemente raro.

Eran divertidas las videollamadas, sobre todo las que hacían al anochecer. En esas los dos estaban cansados, y procesaban la información de manera más lenta, por lo que terminaban arrastrando las palabras o diciéndolas mal, lo cual ocasionó malentendidos en el que el otro, somnoliento, se quedaba pensando durante un minuto qué rayos había intentado decir, para luego decirle que lo repitiera. Se echaron varias risas a causa de eso, y también, Akaashi había logrado escuchar como algún vecino de Bokuto le hacía callar por ser tan escandaloso a esas horas. Su cara después del regaño no tenía precio. Se parecía a la que siempre ponía cuando fallaba varios saques, su boca formando una línea y sus ojitos en blanco, combinado con su pelo aplastado por una manta. Muy lindo, si le preguntaban.

La primera noche habían decidido ver una película, de la misma forma que hicieron antes de que se fuera, ya era casi una costumbre. Una que otra foto clandestina sacada y atesorada en una galería, y que en el futuro serían puestas en un álbum, donde podrían recordar los viejos tiempos de instituto.

En un momento, a Bokuto le dio hambre y la cámara se empezó a mover hasta ser dejaba en la cocina. Vio la silueta de su ancha espalda contra la luz del refrigerador abierto, a su alrededor, múltiples envases de comida instantánea estaban desperdigados por los muebles. Y ni hablar de la montaña de platos sucios.

\- ¿Estás comiendo adecuadamente?

Vio como Bokuto se enderezaba y se daba la vuelta a la cámara, escondiendo lo que saco detrás de su espalda.

\- Por supuesto... -. dijo al mirar alrededor, evitando verle.

\- No me mientas, puedo ver todos esos envases -. Akaashi suspiro, y se acercó para que le viera mejor-. ¿Cuándo llega Kuroo?

\- Las clases de Kuroo empiezan en cuatro semanas, por lo que en dos semanas llegará con toda su mudanza. O eso fue lo que me dijo, creo. Ahhh, no me mires así, estoy bien. No necesito de Kuroo para cuidarme.

\- No, no le necesitas para vivir, pero si para mejorar tus hábitos. Si quieres ser un jugador profesional primero debes comer de manera balanceada para poder... ¿sabes qué? Shirofuku está estudiando Nutrición, ella puede ayudarte con cualquier duda que tengas, estará encantada. Pero primero empieza botando todo eso al basurero y limpia todo eso.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si, ahora, vamos.

Bokuto dejo un almuerzo preparado en un mueble, a lo cual Akaashi le volvió a reprochar que preparara sus propios almuerzos. El mayor simplemente asintió y empezó a limpiar el desastre que tenía de cocina, con la compañía de Akaashi, fueron hablando.

Algo de lo que se dio cuenta, a medida que tenían más videollamadas, era que el departamento estaba muy sucio, con ropa tirada en todos lados, papeles en su cuarto y vasos en cada mueble. Sabía que mudarse de la casa de tus padres por primera vez era difícil, por lo que siempre se preocupaba hacerle la misma pregunta para ver si estaba bien, pero siempre recibía una respuesta vaga con muchos "sí" que le empezaron a poner nervioso. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Pero también confiaba en él.

*******

Aunque no quiera, ahí está

Akaashi tenía muchas preocupaciones en su vida, como que el precio de su marca favorita de té verde no subiera, que siempre tuviera algún onigiri para picotear durante el día, la edad ya mayor de su gata y su repentina mirada cansada, de su desempeño como jugador, donde estaría en cinco años, y, a veces incluso se preguntaba cómo sería tener un hermano, pues era hijo único. Como cualquier persona, se preocupaba de muchas cosas, pero también era muy organizado y hace mucho las organizó con etiquetas. "Futuro", "Volleyball" y "Estudios", los principales responsables de que se pusiera de mal humor varias veces.

Hace poco su profesor le habían hecho la pregunta de en qué le gustaría trabajar en el futuro, y después de pensarlo un tiempo -más de cuatro años, desde que su propia madre se preocupó de dejarle esa incógnita grabada en su mente, se dio cuenta de algo de lo cual nunca se dio el espacio para pensarlo de la misma manera. Su gran aprecio hacia la literatura. Además de ser su mejor asignatura, gracias a su abuelo paterno le dedico mucho tiempo desde muy temprana edad. Desde relatos realistas a cuentos fantasiosos que hacía fluir su imaginación de forma que ninguna película había logrado. Había sido un escritor, no muy reconocido, pero eso nunca le importo a él, pues mientras pudiera pagar una vida para su hijo, el padre de Akaashi, fue feliz hasta su muerte. A veces, su recuerdo parecía lejano, pero en otras muy cercano, como si hubiera sido hace pocos días y volviera a tener once años, días antes de que muriera en un accidente. Sobre todo, los días anteriores los tenía muy claros en la memoria porque junto a su abuelo escribió una historia. Una no muy larga, pero tampoco corta, fue la única y última vez que le mostró alguno de sus escritos a alguien. Algo sobre mostrarle a alguien algo tan íntimo como lo es un escrito nunca le convenció, pero hizo una excepción esta vez.

De un lugar tenía que venir precisa y eficaz manera de hablar y expresarse.

Escribía de vez en cuando, pero no de manera seria. No pensaba en ser escritor, pero pensaba que tal vez un trabajo relacionado le traería la misma felicidad que sintió junto a su abuelo. Así que la próxima vez que tuvo una junta con su profesor encargado, marco con decisión el papel y se lo entrego con una sonrisa, una que sorprendió al viejo señor. Onaga pareció darse cuenta de esto, pues después en el entrenamiento le preguntó.

\- Me alegro de que sepas que hacer, tengo un primo que salió hace dos años y sigue trabajando mientras se decide. -. Le dijo al escuchar la historia, aunque puso una mano en su rostro de manera pensativa-. Ahora que lo dices, no sé qué quiero hacer... Tampoco es que tenga una historia tan profunda ni emotiva con la tuya.

Akaashi se rio.

\- Hay otro tipo de personas, las que siempre han sabido que harían en el futuro.

\- ¿Hablas de Bokuto? Ese tipo sí que lo tenía muy claro. Directo al profesional con uno de los mejores equipo. Realmente debería de estar loco si lo rechazaba, pero con lo poco que lo conocí, me hubiera esperado algún cambio asombroso de último momento.

Esta vez Akaashi negó con la cabeza.

\- No veo a Bokuto en algo que no sea Volleyball. Es perfecto para él. Al contrario de lo que muchos me han llegado a decir, Bokuto no es indeciso ni tonto, al contrario, tiene sus ideas bastante claras y fijadas. Entiendo perfectamente que de esa sensación por el modo en que hace las cosas, pero por el mismo motivo, por la manera en que ve las cosas de otra manera y llega a otro camino, es que estoy convencido de esto. Incluso... incluso si no te llega a decir de esto, te puedes llegar a dar cuenta de esto. Pero no es que lo diga para reprenderte.

\- No, entiendo a lo que te refieres. Tienes razón, más que talento, su pasión y decisión tan firme por querer jugar y ser mejor es lo más admirable que tiene, a mi parecer -. Onaga admiraba mucho a Bokuto, pues sonreía como un niño pequeño ante la realización de haber jugado con él-. ¿Acaso fue así siempre?

Pregunto esto al aire, pero Akaashi pensó en alguno respuesta. Recordó su primer año y lo asombroso de este, recordó el partido que vio de Bokuto en su primer año y de lo similar que ya era a su versión actual. Entre pensar y pensar, deseo haberlo conocido antes, a ese pequeño niño que a pesar de que le hayan dicho que no podía, se convenció de que lo lograría si trabajaba más duro. Soltó una exclamación de asombro sin darse cuenta, y cuando vio que Onaga está atento, dijo;

\- Creo que siempre ha sido increíble-. Dijo con sinceridad -. No tengo dudas.

Después de eso la conversación se dirigió a cosas del club, y lo cercanas que estaban las pre eliminares para los representativos de Tokio para las nacionales. Si bien ya había vivido ese proceso, que fuera el ultimo le agregaba aún más emoción. Tenía los pelos de punta constantemente, un ir y venir de partidos y prácticas.

Pocos días antes de los playoff, hizo una llamada con Bokuto. Noto su piel más pálida y con un poco de ojeras. Al preguntarle de esto, el otro le dijo de manera graciosa que sonaba como su madre y que le dejara de insistir de manera tan molesta como algún niño pequeño. Akaashi se enojó con su comentario. "Solo digo que te veo un poco raro." Le repudio, pero este cambio de manera brusca el tema de conversación, y como Akaashi no queria dejar el tema, la conversación acabó de manera abrupta con la expresión irritaba de Bokuto colgando.

"Cada vez más aireado, como si le hubiera insultado o algo así. Debió de tener un mal día o no entiendo." Susurro de manera molesta al cómo colgaba. No se molestó en pedirle alguna disculpa, a su parecer no tenía la culpa de nada. Al no recibir alguna disculpa por la otra parte, se disgusto mucho pero no dijo nada.

La frecuencia de las llamadas fue disminuyendo al paso de las semanas, siempre con la excusa de que tenían algún partido, trabajos o que había quedado con alguien más.

Llegó un momento en el cual ya no lo intentaban con tantas ganas como al principio.

En el fondo, se sentía muy triste por la falta de comunicación que empezaron a tener, pero decidió que si Bokuto era tan orgulloso como para no pedir disculpas o iniciar una conversación donde no empezaran a discutir a los minutos, entonces él esperaría cuanto faltara hasta que se diera cuenta. No sabía que tan idiota era eso, pero si reconocía el gran idiota que era cuando se trataba de Bokuto.

*******

Reunión

Después de la última junta donde estuvieron juntos – la fiesta de despedida de los terceros, en donde él y Onaga se habían metido a escondidas-, por fin sus horarios se habían alineado un sábado en la tarde para poder verse. Aunque solo hubieran sido unos meses, para Akaashi, los chicos parecían más maduros, y no de apariencia. Sobre todo, Konoha.

\- ¡Con esas ojeras pareces un mapache! -. Fue lo que Komi dijo al verle.

Konoha sonrió de manera cansada, y apuntado a sus ojos, dijo; "Esto se debe a las clases de química I y farmacología de entrada". La vida de un estudiante era difícil, sobre todo al inicio, donde no sabes qué es lo que estaba pasando hasta que te enteras de que ya se acerca el segundo semestre y has reprobado dos asignaturas. Konoha daba esa sensación, y como Akaashi no quería estresarse aún más por el futuro preguntándole a un universitario aún más estresado que él, así que le dejó tranquilo tomando su cerveza. Era gracioso, todos los graduados estaban tomando alcohol mientras que Onaga y él estaban con unos vasos de agua.

\- Eso no es nada comparado con tener tratar con las clases políticas públicas y derecho administrativo -. Sakurui soltó.

Y de esa forma se formó una discusión entre los dos, compitiendo para ver quien estaba sufriendo más en su primer semestre. En resumen, ellos ya estaban estudiando, a excepción de Komi y Washio.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ser actor? -. Le pregunto en cuanto se enteró. No tenía ni idea, pero ahora que lo pensaba un momento, le veía perfectamente haciendo algún papel -. Me parece que te queda perfecto.

\- Gracias, me gustaría que mis padres pensaran lo mismo -. Dijo, y empezó a explicar cuando vio la cara de confusión de Akaashi-. Estoy teniendo unos problemas con mi familia a causa de eso. Ya sabes, eso de que los actores no ganan lo suficiente y que no quieren que su hijo se muera de hambre. Cosas de la vieja generación.

Los chicos se rieron.

\- Ya te dije que les contaras de lo que hizo el amigo de mi hermano, el que actúa en la seria que te mostré. Le pregunté y me dijo que no tenía problema en ayudarte.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Onaga decir esto, pero sobre todo que supiera del problema de Komi. Se preguntó desde cuando eran tan cercanos, pero luego recordó que ellos dos siempre se quedaban hasta tarde hablando por el grupo de Volleyball del equipo. Esa era una de las mayores razones por las cuales todos tenían ese grupo silenciado, y si alguien necesitaba ayuda, se lo dejaban a la suerte para que alguien leyera el chat.

\- Al menos sé que quiero hacer, no como el señor "Tuve las mejores notas del curso 5 pero no sé qué hacer ahora".

\- ¿Por qué me atacas de esa forma?

\- ¿Acaso no querías jugar de manera profesional, Washio? -. Le respondió con otra pregunta.

\- Por supuesto, de hecho, una liga buena me ofreció un puesto del mismo modo que Bokuto, solo que mis padres quieren que vaya a la universidad...

\- Otro problema por nuestros viejos, quién lo diría.

\- Bueno, yo también quiero estudiar algo, pero no puedo decirme. Ahora estoy trabajando en una tienda a medio tiempo, así que tengo mucho tiempo para pensar.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el paso tan corto pero apresurado que dieron. De entre los susurros de conversaciones lejanas, Komi levantó su vaso y dio un brindis. "Por nuestros malditos viejos", dijo, y todos alzaron y chocaron sus cervezas, en caso de los menores, sus vasos de agua. Riendo y compartiendo.

\- Hablando de Bokuto, ¿alguien sabe si vendrá? Ya pasaron dos horas, pero no ha dicho nada -. Sakurui pregunto-. No me sorprendería que llegara tarde, siempre es el primero en puntualidad cuando se trata de volleyball, pero para cualquier otra cosa llega de los últimos.

\- Ya les dije que me mandó un mensaje diciendo que tenía práctica.

\- Oh, cierto.

Esta vez el silencio fue algo incomodo, pues nadie sabía mucho de este últimamente.

\- Nunca entenderé su afán por hacer entradas dramáticas cuando llega tarde.

\- O como él lo llama "Lo mejor está para el final".

\- ¡Eso fue justo lo que hizo en la fiesta de despedida! -. Konoha le dirigió una mirada graciosa-. Lo peor es que esa vez arrastró a Akaashi en su plan. Todavía no entiendo cómo.

Sintió la mirada de todos, atentos a lo que fuera a decir. Suspiro, sin tener más opción y empezó a contar la manera en que fue convencido de usar un vestido en conjunto de su novio, el cual entró con una pistola de agua cargada y empezó a disparar a todos. Recordaba que todo había empezado con una película **_¿Y dónde están las rubias?_** Que vieron en una cita. La idea de vestirse como una mujer le estuvo rondando por semanas, y, un día cualquiera, le dijo; "Akaashi, haré lo que quieras que quieras a cambio de que te pongas un vestido conmigo". La idea era muy tentadora, y como dijo que algún día seria, le dijo que si de manera despreocupada. Lo que no se esperaba era que, meses después, decidiría que sería para una fiesta. Ahora si la idea le dio un poco de pudor, pero como todos los que asistirían no estarían el próximo año, y probablemente no los fuera a ver de nuevo, decidió que sería un poco como Bokuto, un poco rebelde. Cuando entraron en la fiesta, y todas las miradas estuvieron sobre ellos, empezó a sentirse emocionado, no tan avergonzado, sino, divertido por estar haciendo algo que nunca habría pensado hacer si no fuera por algún tipo de empujón. Antes de salir de su casa, Bokuto se acercó para susurrarle; "Te ves bastante lindo, Akaashi". Luego recibió otro tipo de cumplidos similares, pero ninguno le importó tanto como ese. También le devolvió el cumplido a su novio, aunque siempre preferiría verlo con su uniforme. El número cuatro en su espalda le daba tranquilidad. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se volvió su número favorito.

Al escuchar unas risas, volvió de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Juro por dios que nunca me reí tanto!

\- Buenas piernas, por cierto.

Akaashi llevó sus manos a su cara, avergonzado. De pronto, unas voces femeninas irrumpieron en la conversación.

\- Tengo que decir que ver a Akaashi con ese vestido azul me devolvió las esperanzas en los hombres. Una que tenia perdida.

Suzumeda y Shirofuku aparecieron, luciendo igual de bellas que siempre.

\- No mentiré, ese vestido resaltaba tus ojos muy bien. Hicimos un buen trabajo al elegirlo.

\- Espera un momento, ¿ustedes fueron? -. Pregunto.

En el momento que Bokuto llegó a su casa con el vestido, simplemente asintió y se lo puso. No hizo muchas preguntas, pues estaba pensando en qué cosa podría pedirle, después de todo le había dicho que haría _cualquier_ cosa.

\- Por supuesto que fuimos nosotras, ¿de verdad crees que Bokuto tendría tan buen gusto? Eso si tuvimos que buscar las medidas de tu cintura que te pedimos el primer año para la ropa del equipo.

\- Buscar por dos horas en los registros valió totalmente la pena.

Las chicas se miraron y se dieron los cinco. Orgullosas.

\- No fueron las únicas que disfrutaron de la vista -. Komi dijo, de manera pícara-. Vi como Bokuto se lo llevaba a una esquina en algún momento entre la competencia de tragos y el de cartas.

\- ¡Oh! Yo también -. Sakurui río.

Konoha tosió de manera fuerte para llamar la atención y dijo; "No sé porqué están tan emocionados, en la sala del club los vi muchas veces besarse de—"" No pudo terminar, pues Akaashi, quien estaba a su lado, le dio un codazo de advertencia. El resto también recibió la advertencia y dejaron el tema hacia otro.

\- Chicas, ¿ustedes saben de Bokuto?

\- ¿Bokuto? El otro día me escribió algo sobre una dieta para ver si estaba bien, pero aparte de eso no mucho -. Shirofuku contestó -. Aunque me sorprendió que me escribiera asi de la nada, él suele ser más de llamar de teléfono, aunque de todas formas no me llamaba mucho en el instituto.

\- Fui yo quien le insistió que te escribiera. Quería asegurarme que comiera de manera balanceada, sobre todo ahora que está haciendo el doble de ejercicio.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba, siempre has sido muy atento a Bokuto. Es una suerte que te tenga.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con la chica. Sin Akaashi, la vida de Bokuto sería un poco más caótica.

\- Siempre ha sido así, ¿no? Desde primero que Akaashi ha estado atento a él -. Washio apuntó, después de escuchar a todos.

\- Más bien siempre hablaba de él -. Konoha estaba empezando a sentir el efecto de la cerveza, pues no paraba de dar risas risueñas-. "Bokuto san es muy talentoso" o "Estar con una estrella como él es un privilegio".

\- Es normal que digas cosas como esas de las personas que admiras mucho, ¿no?

Onaga intentó salvarle de que le expusieran más, pero eso solo hizo que hablaran más.

\- Yo también admiro a Bokuto, pero Akaashi lo lleva a otro nivel. Es como ver a un cantante y a una fan.

\- A mí me parece muy tierno. Ya me gustaría poder salir con la persona que más admiro, sería un sueño cumplido -. Suzumeda tenía los ojitos brillosos, pensando en su autor de libros favorito.

\- Deberían haberle visto la primera vez que le vio hacer un remate, estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta del ruido que hizo, fue como un "whoah" alargando la "o" -. Konoha intento recordar algo más-. También me parece que cuando Bokuto le daba cumplidos Akaashi se ponía tenso y le miraba con unos ojos que decían; "No puedo creer que me dijera un halago. Sobre todas las personas me escogió a mí", y empezaba a jugar con una mirada más seria. Si eso era posible.

\- También muchas veces le ha dejado irse con suya, siendo que lo que hizo no ha estado totalmente bien...

Todos miraron a Akaashi, quien después de tomar un sorbo de agua bajo el vaso en el ruido fuerte. El agua casi se desparramo.

\- ¿Acaso hoy es el día de atacarme personalmente?

Dijo serio, pero con un toque de humor para que no se volviera incómodo. Todos se dieron cuenta de que ya era suficiente, y siguieron con otros temas.

No estaba enojado, pero habían tocado un tema sensible que alguna que otra vez se supo a pensar. Pero nunca lograba entender sus sentimientos, eran muy confusos, la línea entre el amor y la admiración. Por supuesto que amaba a Bokuto, le quería muchísimo, le encantaba estar a su lado pues sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Era el efecto que tenía.

Pero ahí recaía su duda, ¿acaso estaba confundiendo todo? Negar que admiraba a Bokuto era una mentira, porque era la persona a la cual más estima y admiración tenía. Estaba completamente seguro de que haría grandes cosas, y que sería un excelente jugador, uno que llegaría a ser reconocido y reconocido por aun más personas. Pero Akaashi no lo idealizaba, sabia como era, y que no era perfecto. _Pero, pero, pero_. Siempre llegaba al mismo " _pero_ ", el de que era simplemente _maravilloso_ al jugar. Era verdad, no podía quitar de su cabeza el primer momento en que le vio, tan imponente y grandioso.

Sabía que tenía fallos, como cualquier otra persona, y que muchas cosas le salían mal, pero era como si todo lo otro compensará todo, cegándolo por todo su brillo. Con toda la pasión con la cual actuaba. Akaashi, en el fondo de su corazón, optaba a ser un poco como él. Puede que esa sea la razón por que siempre le intenta seguir el paso, siendo que estaban yendo por caminos separados. Quería estar a su lado por todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Quería vencer a todos en las nacionales para que Bokuto le viera como un tal, como capitán, jugador y persona. Había escuelas más poderosas y con jugadores más talentosos ese año, pero estaba determinado en ganar.

Ganar significaba que Bokuto se volviera a estar interesado en Akaashi, y le volvería a hablar.

Ganaría para probarse a sí mismo, y no por su aceptación, y llenar sus inseguridades con las dulces palabras de la persona que más admiraba de todas.

_¿Cierto?_

Ya no estaba tan seguro.

*******

¿Dónde estás?

El único mensaje que recibió de Bokuto el primer día de las nacionales fue un;

**"No podre ir, pero los estaré apoyando :)"**

Después de semanas de su última conversación real, – pues el mayor siempre le enviaba algún meme de animales- los único que le escribió fue eso. No sabía cómo sentirse, se sentía mal, y no sabía cómo mejorar las cosas. Ni siquiera entendía qué había hecho mal para que pasara esto. De todas formas, le respondió con un gracias, y espero alguna respuesta. Pero nada.

Dejo el celular guardado en el fondo de su bolsa y lo dejo en un casillero. De lo único que se tenía que concentrar era del primer partido.

Pisar el suelo naranja le traía agradables recuerdos de su primer y segundo año, casi no se sentía nervioso, e incluso las deslumbrantes luces del techo parecían un poco apagadas. Está bien. Como capitán dio unas palabras para animar a sus compañeros, sobre todo a los nuevos que nunca habían estado en el gimnasio Metropolitano. ¿Acaso me vi así la primera vez? Ese pensamiento hizo que se riera, y que los otros se calmaran, pues no tenían nada de qué preocuparse si su capitán estaba tan calmado.

Y tenían razón. El primer partido pasó en un parpadeo, uno bastante cansador, pero cuando el silbato marcó la diferencia de cuatro puntos en el segundo set, todos soltaron un suspiro y se abrazaron, eufóricos y con la adrenalina todavía corriendo por sus cuerpos. Akaashi miro al público con esperanza, y al no encontrar a la persona que más deseaba ver, escucho unas voces familiares y vio a Komi junto a Sakurui. Ellos habían sido los únicos con un espacio libre para poder venir, aunque les avisaron que Konoha podría venir mañana. La noticia le alegro mucho. A pesar de ya no estar en el instituto de todas maneras venían a animarlos. Sin duda la decisión de jugar volleyball era una de las mejores que había hecho, ir a Furukodani fue la mejor decisión.

Por suerte el primer siempre era uno liviano – a comparación del segundo día, donde tendrían que jugar dos partidos-, así que después de estirar fueron a los camerinos. En el camino, una chica le detuvo.

Akaashi le dio una mirada, parecía nerviosa y tenía algo entre sus manos, al parecer una carta. No la reconoció muy bien, tal vez era de primero. Comprendió la situación en segundos y les dijo a los chicos que fuera sin él. No era la primera vez que le ocurría esto, pero no era algo común. La mayoría de las personas en el instituto sabía de su relación. Una vez a solas, apartados, cerca de la entrada principal donde había suficiente gente como para pasar desapercibidos por el anonimato, ella se apresuró a decirle que hace mucho tiempo que le observaba, ya sea al jugar o en los pasillos, y que se había enamorado de él. "No sé si es muy despistada y nunca me vio con Bokuto, o será una transferida". En cualquiera de los casos, la respuesta que le dio fue la mismo. "Lo siento, pero hay una persona a la cual ya amo mucho. No puedo regresar tus sentimientos." La chica no parecía muy decepcionada, pero sí un poco triste.

\- ¿Puedo pedirle una sola cosa? Acepta mi carta, para poder seguir con un comienzo limpio. Sin arrepentimientos.

La petición le sonó algo rara, pero aceptable, por lo cual se acercó para agarra la carta. Lo que no se esperaba era que la chica le agarrara de los hombros y le diera un beso profundo. Tardo un poco en entender que estaba pasando, y trató de empujarla delicadamente, pero sus manos estaban clavadas. Akaashi se empezó a enojar, le tomó de la cadera y la apartó de una. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, solo pudo ver como su larga cabellera desaparecía entre las personas.

Se quedó unos minutos parados. ¿Acaso había pasado por un abuso sexual? Tampoco era algo que no pudiera manejar él solo, pero el recuerdo del choque entre sus labios de produjo desagrado. Fue de inmediato a cambiarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? -. Komi le preguntó cuando llegaron al restaurante, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda.

\- No quiero hablar de eso. No es nada de todas formas.

Su amigo asintió, y su celular empezó a sonar múltiples veces al prenderlo. Tenía algunos mensajes de su madre, otros del resto de ex jugadores del equipo, y unos de Kuroo. Ninguno de Bokuto.

Decidió abrir los mensajes de Kuroo.

**"Felicidades por ganar esta ronda, pero no se relajen, mis chicos también ganaron el primer partido ;)"**

**"** **¿** **Has recibido mi pequeña sorpresa?"**

**"** **¿** **Akaaaashi?"**

Frunció el ceño _._ ¿Acaso el mejor amigo de su novio le envió un regalo, y este no?

**"** **¿A qué te refieres?** **"** Le respondió.

Espero unos minutos, y recibió una respuesta.

**"Espera, espera"**

**"** **¿Cómo?** **"**

Un minuto después recibió su último mensaje.

**"Olvídalo"**

Miro la pantalla con confusión. Suspiró y lo volvió a dejar en silencio, disfrutando con sus amigos de la primera victoria.

*******

Al despertar del segundo día, hizo lo que prometió no hacer cuando se fue a dormir. Revisar el chat de conversación. Nada. De nuevo, dio unas respiraciones para no lanzar su celular por la ventana. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no entendía su comportamiento, y eso era de las cosas que más orgulloso se sentía, ser de los únicos que le comprendía perfectamente. Al parecer no lo entendía tan bien como pensaba. Tal vez estaba ocupado, o en algún problema, o se le había olvidado. De cualquier forma, mandar un simple mensaje no le quitaría más de dos minutos. Esa era la verdad. De nuevo, apagó su celular y se reunió con su equipo.

El día solo había empezado y tendrían una larga tarde.

Su segundo partido tendría lugar en el gimnasio secundario, el de una sola cancha. Nunca lo había dicho a voz alta, pero ese era el lugar donde más nervioso se sentía. La atmósfera era muy diferente, el espacio era más pequeño, por lo que la sensación de estar sofocado le inundaba como si se estuviera ahogando. Las otras veces se pudo mantener en calma porque siempre tuvo a los chicos superiores cuidándolo, sobre todo Konoha. Pero ya no, ahora era él quien tenía que cuidar de los otros. Todavía le hacía gracia que todo el mundo pensara que era muy maduro, cuando por dentro todavía tenía miedo y nervios de muchas cosas.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y miró hacia Onaga.

\- Sabes que si necesitas ayuda me tiene a mí, ¿cierto? -. Le dio una sonrisa-. Después de todo soy tu vice capitán.

Era verdad.

\- Gracias.

Le agradeció, sin adornar nada, y se dio cuenta de que Onaga siempre estaba detrás suya, apoyándolo y asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

El segundo partido, contra Tamamine, no fue nada comparado contra el primero. Este duro más, y al llegar al tercer set, los dos lados de la red se tensaron. Akaashi empezó a sentir la típica sensación de presión cuando hay muchas personas viendo cada movimiento que haces. Miro al entrenador, y este llamo a tiempo muerto. Sabía cuando estaba afectado por alguno, y cuando esto empezaba a afectarlo como jugador. Por eso cambio con Anahori, al igual que el año pasado, por razones similares, pero condiciones distintas. Al sentarse al lado del entrenador ese no le dijo nada, y Akaashi tampoco dijo algo, pues el equipo estaba bien.

Ganaron el tercer set a 22-25. Miro hacia un espacio en específico del público, el lado izquierdo que estaba cerca de la puerta principal. Vio a Konoha, Komi y a Sakurui. Todos gritando de la emoción. Se sintió contagiado, y también gritó, junto a sus compañeros en un abrazo. En algún momento las voces de todos se convirtieron en una.

Después de ese partido tuvieron dos horas antes del siguiente, el último del día.

Este comenzó a las dos de la tarde, y terminó a las cuatro con treinta minutos. Perdieron 3:2, con una diferencia de tan solo dos puntos.

Vio el momento exacto cuando la gran pantalla marcó la diferencia, y escucho amplificado el volumen cuando empezó a sonar el pitido final. Nadie lo podía creer, el Furukodani, uno de los favoritos para ganar, había perdido en la tercera ronda. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Nadie culpo a nadie, no permitió que eso sucediera, pues todos habían jugado de manera excelente, todos habían dado lo mejor de sí, y eso era lo que contaba. No tenía nada que lamentarse, y sintió que ese era un regalo que no muchos podían sentir, por lo cual agradeció silenciosamente de haber sido el capitán de tan maravilloso equipo.

Ese era el fin del volleyball para él. "Ya no quedaba nada más". Ese pensamiento hizo que se mordiera el labio, para intentar no llorar. Pero cuándo vio a Onaga, y al resto hacerlo, se desmoronó, junto a su fachada, y sintió como le abrazaban.

Al dar gracias al equipo, vio como sus viejos compañeros también tenían los ojos rojos. Recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y se fueron. Akaashi dejó el lugar más calmado, atesorando ese momento, el dolor que sentía junto a la nostalgia que le empezaba a golpear.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Si queria ver a alguien, ese era a Bokuto. Solo queria decirle que a pesar de haber perdido, había dejado todo en ese último partido, pero no le vio por ningún lado.

Lo único que supo de él fue de parte de Konoha, el cual le dijo que durante un entrenamiento sufrió una lesión.


	5. Tercer Momento: Pelea

* * *

_**(Tercer año de Akaashi, Bokuto sigue una carrera profesional)** _

_**Narración de Bokuto** _

_**Parte 2/2** _

_**[Año 2013/14]** _

_Un nuevo comienzo_

Bokuto no podía mentir, la idea de vivir solo le ponía muy nervioso. Si apenas pudo mantener a flote sus notas escolares, cualquier habilidad básica para mantener con vida a un humano no las tenía bien claras. Su madre se aseguró que nunca tocara la cocina después de unos cuantos incidentes que casi acabaron en incendios, su hermana mayor siempre compró toda su ropa, pues tenía muy buen gusto y ojo para esas cosas, mientras que su otra hermana, la del medio, le ayudó en todo lo que pudo para hacer un sistema que le ayudará a recordar y guardar cosas. En resumen, era el bebé de la familia. Siempre recibió ayuda para todo. Pero ya era hora de que empezara a hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Se los debía, y lo demostraría. O ese era su plan.

Toda la semana anterior a su ida agradeció la compañía de Akaashi, pues entre la mudanza y el tema del contrato con la liga tuvo su mente de un lugar y otro. Si le costaba concentrarse, tener que empezar a manejar las cosas por si solo le estreso mucho, pero con la ayuda de su novio el peso de la situación fue menor. Aunque la verdad es que no se llevaría tantas cosas, pues viviría con Kuroo, además de que su madre le dijo que cualquier cosa que le faltara lo podían conversar.

En esa semana aprovecho de salir junto a los chicos del club, o simplemente junto a su familia y Akaashi.

El último día estuvo más alterado que nunca, pues entre que su madre le decía miles de cosas como; "Cuídate mucho, recuerda siempre cerrar todo con llave en la noche", "Recuerdan que son dos tazas de agua por una de arroz", "Llámame si no recuerdas algo", cosas por el estilo que agradeció mucho, pero que al no anotarlas no le servirían mucho. También tener que revisar que todo estuviera empacado y bien puesto en el camión de mudanza, y entre despedirse de todos, no podía para más. Sin duda tener que decir adiós a Akaashi le dolió, sobre todo cuando este era más fuerte que él y se mantenía calmado para poder ayudarlo.

\- Realmente me voy a ir-. Murmuró-. Es real.

\- Si.

\- Ya no te podré abrazar todos los días.

\- No, pero eso no significa que no podamos vernos.

\- ¿Puedes darme un abrazo que dure todo el tiempo que estemos separados?

\- No creo que eso sea posible, Bokuto -. Dijo, pero a la vez extensión sus brazos-. Pero podemos intentarlo.

No tuvo la valentía de soltarlo hasta que le empezaron a doler los brazos.

A la hora de partir se le quedo viendo, guardando en su memoria cada detalle del pelinegro.

\- Más te vale convertirte en el mejor jugador del MSBY -. Le escucho decir después de un rato-. Sé que lo serás.

Sonrió.

\- Ya lo veras, solo espera un poco.

Si le dolió mucho decirle adiós, despedirse de su madre fue aún peor.

Abrazo tan fuerte a esta que terminó recibiendo un golpe para que parara. "Kou déjame respirar. Eres lo suficientemente grande para cuidar de mismo ahora, sin mi ayuda. Pero por favor llámame y pregúntame cosas, para algo estoy. Deja de llorar y ve, cumple tu promesa. Y no te atrevas a holgazanear, como me entere de eso iré directamente a levantarte yo misma." De alguien había sacado su forma de expresarse. Directa y clara, así era su madre.

El viaje fue largo y cansador, y cuando Bokuto llegó a su nuevo hogar, sacó una manta de alguna caja y se recostó sobre su colchón. No tenía nada arreglado todavía, de hecho, su cama no estaba lista, por lo que su colchón estaba en el suelo, y la mayoría de las cajas estaban cerradas y apiladas. No hubo ninguna bienvenida dentro del vacío departamento.

Apretó con fuerza la tela maldiciendo al invierno, y, en espera de que sea otro día, se quedó dormido abrazando su cuerpo.

*******

Los siguientes días desempaco todo, y lo ordenó lo mejor que pudo. La estética del departamento quedaría a manos de Kuroo. De cualquier persona menos él mismo.

Para su tranquilidad, todo fue bien en su reunión con el entrador Foster. Le explico varias cosas, entre eso, le explico que su periodo de entrenamiento duraría varios meses, y que probablemente, y dependiendo de su rendimiento como jugador, podría jugar en los partidos no oficiales muy pronto. Pero para poder entrar en los oficiales tendría que mostrar que tan valioso es como individuo, lo cual podría tardar unos años. "Pero no te preocupes, tengo un buen presentimiento hacer de ti", fue lo que le dijo.

No tenia porque estar nervioso. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, daría lo mejor de sí mismo.

Se encontró esperando con ansias el primer día, en donde conocería a los jugadores titulares y a los otros chicos que habían sido seleccionados para la nueva generación de la liga.

Intento recordar las indicaciones de su hermana, y empezó una nueva rutina, una que empezaba con cada mañana tomando su medicación para el tdah, una ducha rápida para despertar, un snack pequeño y ejercicio matutino. La primera vez salió a trotar, espero afuera de su edificio por veinte minutos hasta que recordó que Akaashi ya no estaba ahí para acompañarle. Ese tipo de situación se repitió varias veces, y no sólo recordando a su novio, si no, con todas las personas que le rodeaban.

Su madre ya no estaba ahí para asegurarse que comiera de manera adecuada, que le guió a más de una vez, y de manera gradual, a comer comida instantánea, lo cual le llevó al pensamientos de que ya no estaban las chicas para regañarle al comprar cosas innecesarias o no sanas. Extraño los consejos y comentarios de Konoha, los cuales siempre le hacían ver lo correcto. Los chistes y bromas que hacían entre Komi y Sakurui, la mirada solemne de Washio, y las miradas de admiración y timidez de Onaga. Y, sobre todo, el cariño y besos de su Akaashi.

No fue de extrañar a ninguno de estos cuando Bokuto empezó a hacer llamadas a cualquier momento del día.

\- Bokuto, mi trabajo de química no se hará solo-. Le contestó Konoha, de advertencia por la tercera llamada en el día.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Los extrañaba mucho. En los días en los al despertar tenía el presentimiento de que pasaría algo malo, tomaba una pastilla extra. "Nada malo, es solo de precaución, para estar más enfocado." Era lo que pensaba cada vez que lo hacía. "Después de todo para eso están, y el doctor me dijo que no me generan ninguna adicción. Está bien." Había investigado rápidamente en internet para ver si eso no le generaba algún inconveniente en su desempeño como jugador, y como no había visto nada raro, lo siguió haciendo. Cada vez fueron más seguidos esos comentarios, aunque hace mucho lo llevaba pensando, desde la época de los exámenes finales del instituto que lo hacía, y todo estaba yendo de maravilla.

Conocer a sus nuevos compañeros fue todo un espectáculo. Ya los conocía, más o menos, pues con todo el tiempo libre que tenía, decir que había visto todos los videos de los últimos partidos del equipo era quedarse corto. Era como conocer a un cantante o a un artista, o al menos se sentía de esa forma. Todos eran mucho mayores, comparado con sus diecinueve años. "Profesionales", fue lo primero que pensó al verlos en persona. Trato de controlarse un poco, pero estaba tan emocionado que termino yendo de un lado a otro, hablando con todos. Y casi le da algo cuando, Meian, el reciente nombrado capitán, se acercó y le dijo que había visto muchos de los partidos del Furukodani en las nacionales, y que esperaba mucho de él.

No podía poner en palabras cuánto significó eso. Siempre que alguien le decía algo parecido lo apreciaba mucho, sobre todo porque de niño pasó mucho tiempo para que alguien le dijera eso con total sinceridad.

Volver a entrenar para alcanzar un objetivo concreto le reconfortaba. Con tan solo hacer ejercicio se sentía bien, que utilizaba bien su tiempo y era útil.

Se sentía realmente afortunado de estar donde estaba. Había pasado por mucho para ganarse este lugar, pero realmente el mérito no era totalmente suyo. Sentía una especie de peso en sus hombros, el peso de todo el trabajo y paciencia de su familia y amigos.

Le probaría a todos que valía, y que todo el tiempo invertido no había sido en vano. Haría que se sintieran orgullosos. Por eso empezó a tomar una que otra pastilla de más, a veces en la tarde, otras antes de hacer ejercicio, o después.

"Para poder estar más enfocado. Para cumplir mi meta."

Cada vez era más constante su intranquilidad, y el deseo de estar en su mejor forma le empujaba a hacer "diez levantamientos más", o "quince minutos más para correr".

Nada que no pudiera controlar.

*******

Después de unas semanas de retrasos, Kuroo por fin llegó al departamento, con un par de maletas simplemente, pues sus cajas estaban esperando hace unas semanas en una esquina del modesto comedor.

\- ¡Kuroo!

Bokuto corrió hacia este, dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que este le dio palmadas en la espalda al quedarse sin aire.

\- Dijiste que estaría acá hace dos semanas, tus clases ya van a empezar, ¿cierto?

\- Ni me lo menciones, tenía la intención de familiarizarme con la ciudad antes de empezar, pero... bueno, surgieron unos problemas.

Tenía una idea de que clase de problemas tenía. Pero aun así, la curiosidad era mucho más grande. "¿Acaso es por...?" Intentó preguntar, pero cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta para escuchar, y vio cómo este se veía cansado, negó con la cabeza sin terminar la frase.

\- Kenma es Kenma, él está bien -. Dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando sus maletas en medio del pasillo-. Estamos bien.

Kuroo se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo, y se acercó a este. "¿Acaso estás bien? Hay algo raro en tu cara" le dijo. "Lo sé, se llama belleza. Es con lo cual tengo que cargar todos los días". Recibió un golpe.

\- No es lo único con lo cual tienes que cargar -. Le respondió, unos segundos de silencio después, los dos se rieron-. Tengo hambre, ¿hay algo de comer?

Se dirijo a hacia la cocina. Al entrar, le sorprendió ver lo limpia que estaba la cocina. Los platos estaban limpios, y en el basurero había múltiples envases de comida instantáneos acomodados por presión. Incluso había una planta totalmente sana y verde. "Akaashi debió de ver la cocina en alguna llamada y le ordenó limpiar" pensó, y rió. Luego le agradecería de nuevo por cuidar de Bokuto en su ausencia.

\- Oh, ¿estás haciendo una sopa? -. Preguntó con sorpresa al ver una olla grande, pues sabía que su amigo apenas sabía hacer arroz.

\- ¿Sopa? Estoy haciendo arroz.

Abrió la tapa, y se asomó para ver como el arroz se estaba ahogando en una piscina de agua.

Bokuto estaba haciendo estiramientos al frente del televisor cuando Kuroo llegó con dos platos de sopa de pollo. No sabía que tenían pollo, ¿acaso había salido a comprar y no se dio cuenta? Se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que su amigo volviera para empezar a comer.

\- Se que esto no será suficiente para ti, bueno, ni para mí-. Explico, al ver su cara de hambre-. Hay más en la cocina, así que come con calma.

No decía eso por solo hablar, ya había visto una vez su amigo beber chocolate caliente recién hecho solo porque queria más, y para eso se aseguró de ser el más rápido. Su impaciencia podía llegar a otro nivel, por eso se sorprendió al verle comer tranquilamente. Incluso su cara parecía más suave, como si antes de llegar hubiera tomado una siesta, siendo que haciendo estiramientos. Ahora que lo pensaba, tardó mucho tiempo en estirar.

\- ¿Qué tal el equipo?

Su cara se iluminó. "Son increíbles. Era justo lo que me imaginaba, aunque un poco más difícil. Fue algo chocante, de ser uno de los mejores jugadores en la chanca a ni siquiera tener un espacio en esta... ¡pero eso lo divertido! Hacer mi lugar, que me reconozcan y asi obtener mi uniforme."

\- Me parece que todos empezamos asi alguna vez.

\- Si. Es muy raro empezar de cero.

\- No estas empezando de cero completamente, ya tienes muchas habilidades encontradas, solo te queda por pulirlas y hacerte más fuerte.

\- ¡Oh! Eso te salio lindo.

\- ¿Verdad? -. Se rió, cruzándose de brazos de manera vanidosa.

\- ¿Pero sabes qué cosa no era linda?

Espero a que le respondiera. "Tú uniforme de secundaria". Kuroo dejó caer su cuchara en la sopa, y le dirigió una mirada mortal.

\- Mira quien habla, el niño bonito que tenía uniforme rosado.

\- Al menos era mejor que tu feo color verde oscuro.

Los dos sonrieron al recordar la primera vez que se conocieron, sus uniformes eran distintos, pero los chicos que ansiaban por jugar volleyball todavía estaba presente en los dos, aun cuando Kuroo había escogido ir a la universidad y no seguir de manera profesional. Se habían conocido durante un partido en algún torneo que ya habían olvidado. Fue el equipo de Bokuto quien terminó ganando, y hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se había fijado especialmente en el otro. Fue después, mientras ambos equipos descansaban. Bokuto recordaba estar comprando una bebida en la máquina expendedora, cuando le vio perseguir un gato de pelaje castaño con motas de colores y con ojos amarillos. No era nada fuera de lo común, pero cuando le vio dar un salto grande, extendiendo sus brazos de manera que alcanzó la alta rama en donde se encontraba el gato, eso sí le interesó. Durante el juego, él se había fijado en la estrella del equipo -pues él queria llegar a ser una-, pero también se fijó mucho en los bloqueadores, y en especial, uno que era muy bueno. Uno con pelo negro y forma rara, como si no se hubiera peinado después de levantarse. Se fijó en su uniforme y conecto todo.

Se apresuró a ir a su lado y presentarse.

"Soy Bokuto. ¿Me enseñas a bloquear"

El niño le dirigió una mirada extrañada, pero al fijarse en su uniforme le saco la lengua y le dijo; "No voy a ayudar al enemigo."

"¿Porque no? Ahora mismo soy el peor de mis compañeros en bloquear, ¿no crees que sería más divertido enfrentarse a un equipo donde todos son buenos?"

El niño de pelo negro se le quedo viendo unos segundos, con una cara inexpresiva para cambiar a una irritada. "Acabamos de jugar contra ustedes, y perdimos, búho tonto". Le respondió.

"Tal vez, pero ustedes consiguieron unos puntos a causa de que no pude bloquear bien" Bokuto murmuró, y pensó en cómo convencerle. "Es verdad que perdieron, pero creo que sería mejor perder contra un equipo muy bueno, en vez de uno en donde solo unos son buenos. Eso significaría que hicieron todo lo posible, pero a causa de que el equipo entero era genial no tenían posibilidades de ganar... no, espera".

Al ver la confusión y extraña sinceridad de Bokuto, el niño empezó a hacer una mueca divertida. "¿Es tonto?" Susurro, y se empezó a reír de manera fuerte, al punto de que el gato se espantó y se fue. Los dos vieron como este desaparecía entre los árboles. 

"Consigue una pelota y algo que sirva de red y te ayudare."

Ese fue el inicio de su amistad. 

\- El rojo definitivamente es tu color. Te ves muy bien -. Le alago, pues tenía puesta una chaqueta roja.

\- El tuyo definitivamente es el dorado.

Bokuto agrandó sus ojos y pestañeó múltiples veces. "¿Acaso resalta mis ojos?". Estos eran de un color bello, un ámbar cambiante, como las olas del mar. De un momento a otro podían parecer dorados, para que al segundo de un color castaño oscuro. 

Tenían muchas historias de cuando eran más jóvenes, pero la conversación se dirigió hacia la carrera que el pelinegro empezaría a estudiar. Kuroo se fijó que el plato de su amigo todavía estaba a la mitad, mientras que el ya había terminado el primero. Antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo por esto, el otro se le adelantó.

\- ¿Porque perseguías a ese gato? -. Pregunto, y al ver que no entendía, agregó -. Cuando nos conocimos.

\- Ah, bueno, se parecía mucho a Kenma, sobre todo en la parte de rechazar mi cariño -. Dijo de manera brusca, casi como si se le hubiera escapado algún pensamiento privado que no hubiera decir, a juzgar por la manera en que sus pupilas se contrajeron y la rigidez de su boca al pronunciar lo último. 

La mesa se quedó en silencio de repente, rompiendo el ambiente tranquilo.

\- ¿De verdad están bien?

Kuroo sonrió. "Si. ¿Estás bien tu?" Le respondió, dando una mirada rápida al plato de Bokuto. Todavía estaba a la mitad.

\- Si.

Repitieron las mismas preguntas que al principio, pero los dos mintieron nuevamente, y los dos se dieron cuenta por segunda vez, pero algo les evitaba de querer confrontar al otro.

Primavera ya casi estaba en su puerta, y ninguno estaba muy seguro de que hacer con los problemas que empezaban a formarse.

*******

_ Una sorpresa _

Últimamente le costaba conciliar el sueño. Era raro, pues siempre se dormía apenas tocar su cama. Ya no era así, ahora le tocaba mirar el techo de su habitación por largos minutos enteros hasta poder sentir sus ojos pesados. En otras ocasiones daba mil vueltas, miraba a la luna, escuchaba el ruido del exterior, saboreaba algún dulce hasta disolverlo, sentía el tacto ausente de memorias. Y cuando todo eso no era suficiente para poder dormir, iba al comedor para hacer unos ejercicios de relajación. A causa de esto despertó en muchas ocasiones en el sillón, con pequeños dolores en su cuello, pero lo valía, dormía como un tronco después y lo único que lo despertaba era Kuroo.

\- Esta es la cuarta vez en la semana que te encuentro durmiendo en el sillón -. Le dijo al despertarlo con una taza de café caliente en la mano.

\- Es la única manera que tengo para poder dormir.

\- ¿No has pensado en tomar alguna pastilla para dormir?

Si lo había pensado, y sería mucho más fácil para él hacer eso. Pero algo le decía que, si lo hiciera, sumado a su medicamento, algo malo podría surgir de esa combinación. No queria arriesgarse, así que no estaba entre sus ideas. "No lo necesito". Se limitó a responder.

El resto del día su amigo estuvo raro, evitando hablar con Bokuto, ocultando algo en su habitación y dándole miradas de vez en cuando. A la siguiente noche fue de nuevo al comedor, pero esta vez se encontró con una sorpresa de Kuroo. Había preparado una fortaleza con sábanas y almohadas. Cuando este le vio acercarse, le miro mal.

\- Ya estabas tardando -. Cerró la entrada para entrar, la cual era una manta-. Entra cuando hayas terminado.

Bokuto asintió, y cuando termino con su rutina habitual para estirar, toco el piso simulando como si tocara la puerta para poder entrar.

\- Contraseña.

\- ¿Contraseña?

\- Contraseña.

Pensó un poco, pero había tantas posibilidades que simplemente dijo "Nekoma" con la pequeña esperanza de que fuera esa. Al ver como la manta se hacía a un lado, se sorprendió de sí mismo. Por fuera parecía bastante ceñido, pero por dentro vio que era bastante espacioso. Era perfecto, y con bastantes almohadas para poder dormir rodeado de estas. Al entrar dentro de la bolsa para dormir, rodó para ver a Kuroo.

\- Esto es increíble.

\- Por supuesto, lo he hecho yo.

\- ¿Me esperaste mucho rato?

\- No mucho, realmente me quedé dormido en algún momento y después me desperté con tus pisadas. No sé qué hora es.

\- Mejor ni te la digo.

Su amigo asintió, soltando un ruido similar a una risa leve. Después de unos minutos, le preguntó el motivo de esta pijamada improvisada.

\- Haces muchas preguntas últimamente.

\- Tú también.

\- Pero tú más.

\- ¡Eh! Es equitativo.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- Lo digo yo, y mi palabra es ley bajo este departamento.

\- Pero si yo también lo pago.

\- Silencio Bokuto.

\- Pero-

\- A callar.

Se quedó callado. Kuroo tenía los ojos cerrados, y su expresión se relajaba cada vez más. Su usual pelo empinado estaba hacia abajo, siendo compactado por sus dos almohadas. "Entonces eso hace para que quede de esa manera" pensó, y se dio cuenta que esta era la primera pijamada que tenía de manera oficial. Las veces que durmieron juntos a escondidas durante los campamentos de entrenamiento no contaban. Realmente no vivían tan lejos, eran treinta minutos en auto, pero nunca se les había ocurrido la idea de hacer una pijamada.

\- Oye Kuroo.

Escucho un gruñido de respuesta. Estaba quedándose dormido.

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que en un campamento de entrenamiento me escabullí a donde está tu equipo y me dormí a tu lado?

Este abrió los ojos de repente, y con solo cruzar miradas se echaron a reír fuertemente.

\- Creo que espante a los de tu equipo.

\- Pues claro que sí, apenas despertaste abriste las cortinas y dijiste algo sobre...

\- Empezar a entrenar, si -. Terminó la frase algo avergonzado-. Por un momento olvidé donde estaba.

Las risas fueron disminuyendo, hasta quedar en silencio. A veces las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos, pues con solo una mirada ya sabían que pensaba el otro. Con una serie de movimientos de manos podían contarse historias mudas, por la forma de las cejas podían decir con claridad si estaban felices o tristes.

\- Buenas noches Bokuto - Susurró.

\- Buenas noches Kuroo.

Le devolvió en otro susurro, y agrego un "Perdón" al final que no escucho.

Apenas cerró los ojos quedó dormido junto a la calidez dentro de la fortaleza de sábanas y almohadas con la cual siempre soñó hacer algún día junto a alguien.

*******

_Partidos y tensión_

Durante un partido amistoso, Bokuto fue llevado a la banca. Ahí, pudo ver de cerca la mueca que el entrenador solía últimamente solía hacer cuando este se sentaba a su lado.

\- Bokuto, si quieres volver, debes calmarte, ya lo sabes -. Le dijo el entrenador Foster se apresuró a hablar de nuevo al ver que intentaría protestar -. Esto es para tu propia seguridad, baja tu temperatura corporal y enfría la cabeza, solo así aceptaré que sigas jugando. Está bien sentirse frustrado cuando no te salen las cosas, de esta manera quieres mejorar cada vez más y ese espíritu es el que busco. Pero en el momento que esto se interpone en cómo juegas, como entrenador debo marcar la línea y detenerte. Debes aprender a separar tu vida privada del juego. Todos los otros saben muy bien eso.

Bokuto asintió, y apretó con fuerza la botella de agua en sus manos. Era difícil concentrarse en que le decía, pero podía hacerse una idea de todas las otras veces. Tiro con fuerza la toalla que colgaba entre su cuello y apretó sus ojos.

Después de casi siete meses de haber entrado a la liga, Bokuto se encontró pronto muy ansioso y alterado. Sabía que todavía era considerado como el nuevo, y que al comienzo de la nueva temporada será considerado para los partidos oficiales y que ahora deberá conformarse con los partidos amistosos contra universidades y demás ligas, pero no podía, pues cuando jugaba, siempre terminaba en la banca por alguna u otra razón. Su estado de ánimo se había vuelto poco a poco más inestable, con pequeños momentos de ira que arruinaban su oportunidad de seguir jugando. El detonante de estos momentos era siempre por jugadas que hacía mal y que producían mucha carga emocional en él, como "jugador desechable" -la manera en que pensaba de él en esas situaciones- tenia que hacerlo lo mejor posible para poder destacar y convertirse en un titular. Durante estos momentos de fragilidad sabía lo que se avecinaba cuando le empezaba a entrar calor, mucho calor, sobre todo en la cara. Sentía que ardía y ese sentimiento era tan desagradable que se ponía aún más de mal humor. Tensaba de manera que su cuerpo se sentía pesado y empezaba a respirar rápidamente. Por lo general cuando estaba así, intentaba controlarse lo mejor posible, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, empezaba a gritar y su cabeza le empezaba a doler. Nunca había agredido a nadie. Eso era algo que garantizaría el fin de su estancia en esa liga, y en muchas otras más. Nadie quiere a un jugador agresivo, sobre todo en un deporte que es en equipo.

Poco a poco empezó a ver como sus compañeros empezaban a actuar de manera nerviosa a su lado. Unos le miraban incluso mal, otro con lastima, estos últimos eran los que se habían tomado el tiempo de conocerlo, y sabían lo amable que era en realidad. Se sentía como en primaria, con tanto en la mente y la atención constante de ojos sobre su piel.

Cualquiera de las dos clases de miradas le ponía nervioso. El calor del verano sería su perdición, junto a otras cosas si no se detenía a pensar por un momento.

*******

_Las rocas en el camino_

Solo le quedaban cinco levantamientos de pesa para terminar su rutina, pero sus brazos no paraban de temblar. Semanas atrás era capaz de levantar su propio peso, ochenta kilogramos, pero últimamente su buena racha había bajado a setenta y tres, y no le gustaba ese número. Recordaba vagamente que de niño había una chica que le gustaba un poco, y que el número de su casa era justo ese. Historia corta, cuando logró ir a su casa, la niña en algún momento le empezó a decir cosas muy hirientes, cosas como que leía muy lento, o que sus notas eran tan malas que en el futuro no podría hacer nada bueno. Un golpe bajo en ese entonces. Pero, sobre todo, setenta y tres significaba que su rendimiento había bajado últimamente. "Es solo una mala semana". Era viernes, y al igual que los otros días, notaba sus brazos cansados o con tirones dolorosos. No era la primera mala semana que tenía, pero estaba especialmente susceptible esta vez.

Suspiro de manera fuerte cuando dejó la pesa en el respaldo, y se quedó tumbado en la silla, mientras miraba el techo, se dio cuenta de lo rápido que estaba su corazón, con un ritmo similar al de una batería. Alguien abrió la puerta de la sala. Era el único que quedaba, por lo cual levanto la cabeza, curioso.

\- No te sobre esfuerces, chico -. El entrenador Foster apareció -. Voy a empezar a cerrar, será mejor que vayas a las duchas y te cambies.

\- Si. Ah, entrenador -. Llamó su atención, antes de que se fuera-. Gracias.

\- Esta bien, pero recuerda que lo más importante es cuidarse bien. Te vez algo pálido, ve pronto a tu casa y come bien. Lo más importante de entrenar es un buen descanso. 

Asiento, y eso fue lo que hizo. Usualmente, al irse del gimnasio se distraía un poco antes de volver a su departamento. A veces miraba a través de vitrinas cosas curiosas en tiendas pérdidas entre las miles de calles de Osaka, se quedaba en algún parque disfrutando del aire fresco, pero la mayor parte del tiempo iba a una tienda de animales y se quedaba horas viendo a los animales. El encargado ya le conocía muy bien, por lo que algunas veces le dejaba tocarles o hacerles mimitos. Algo en verlos le daba ánimos, incluso al llegar a su casa se quedaba viendo videos de animalitos para luego mandárselos a Akaashi. No hacían muchas llamadas ahora, asi que mandarle esos videos era su manera diaria de estar en contacto. Incluso si el pelinegro solo le respondía con monosílabos o expresiones cortas. Lo conocía, y sabía que le gustaba. "Los de búhos son sus favoritos", siempre pensaba en eso al buscar vídeos. Siempre le replicaba con corazones cuando mandaba uno, por lo que siempre intentaba encontrar alguno nuevo.

Esta vez regresó más temprano a su casa. Antes pasó por un supermercado y compro caballa para hornearla y comerla con sal, la comida favorita de Kuroo. También agregó a la bolsa mucho pudin de vainilla, ya que a los dos les volvía locos este postre. Esta vez se asegurar de comprar un número par, pues la otra vez se distrajo y termino comprando cinco, lo cual ocasionó una pelea entre ellos para ver quién se comía el último.

Al abrir su bolsa para buscar sus llaves del departamento y entrar, empezó a escuchar gritos molestos.

Eran de Kuroo y otra persona a la cual no podía reconocer.

Se quedó parado, dudando entre entrar o irse. Cuando estaba por tomar la segunda opción, la puerta se abrió de repente, y de esta, Kenma se fue en pasos apurados. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de Bokuto. Al entrar, vio a su amigo sentado en el sillón, con una expresión triste. A pesar de escucharle entrar, y dejar la bolsa en la mesa, el pelinegro no se movió de su asiento, ni un poco. Solo levanto su mirada cuando vio que Bokuto le estaba ofreciendo pudin.

\- ¿Escuchaste?

\- Si, pero no. Solo sé que estaban gritando, pero no entendí nada -. Dijo con sinceridad, mientras veía como el otro empezaba a comer del postre. Había acertado en pasar a comprar -. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me pidió un descanso de nuestra relación.

"Oh" resonó como un eco en la habitación. Se sintió estúpido por reaccionar de esa manera. Su brazo dio un tirón hacia la derecha, como solía hacer últimamente, y sabía que hora de tomar su medicamento. Pero primero estaba su amigo.

\- ¿Esta... bien?

\- Por supuesto que no estoy bien. ¿Quién demonios diría algo como eso? ¿Descanso de qué? No necesitas esforzarte para amar a alguien. Simplemente la amas y ya está. Lo siguiente viene por sí solo.

La manera en que lo dijo fue muy dura, tanto que se sorprendió y luego le dirigió una mirada con tristeza al darse cuenta de que le había asustado.

\- Es todo mi culpa -. Se lamentó-. Sabía que Kenma estaba intentando igualar mis sentimientos a pesar de lo difícil que es para él. Pero de todas formas le seguía presionando, insistiendo para que viniera o para ir y estar juntos y hacer cosas de parejas y ser una de verdad. Soy tan egoísta, solo pido y pido sin considerar lo que realmente siente. Se que lo amo mucho, más de lo que gustaría, pues él no puede regresar todo lo que doy por él. Simplemente no puede. Ni siquiera debería intentar igualarme, no se puede comparar con algo como el cariño. Lo arruine. "Soy mucho para poder manejar", fue lo que me dijo antes de irse.

\- Vaya, lo siento.

\- No importa realmente, sabía en qué me metía cuando vi lo confundido que se veía al darse cuenta de que era asexual-. Dejó en envase vacío del pudin en la mesa-. Hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustaba, pero al ver que él no sentía lo mismo, salí con un par de personas. Esto fue lo hizo que se diera cuenta que no queria verme con esas personas, me dijo, y enseguida le propuse que saliéramos. Al principio estaba bien, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que todavía me observaba como un buen amigo, y que mis sentimientos eran muy intensos a comparación de los suyos. Estaba tan impaciente, recién nos besamos al final del tercer mes, y una vez probé sus labios, queria más y más. No es un misterio que quiera estar lejos de mi por un tiempo, de verdad puedo ser un fastidio.

\- Kuroo... -. Bokuto trato de hablar.

Pero el sonido que su amigo dejó al dar un suspiro de frustración le interrumpió, junto al golpe que le dio al sillón, en un golpe amortiguado y tosco. Se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto de esa manera. De cierta manera se sintió intimidado por la situación. 

\- No digas nada, por favor, solo quiero despejarme -. Le interrumpió, en un suplico.

Miro como Kuroo se acostaba en el sillón, dándole la espalda. Pensó en insistirle, pero sintió su brazo moverse otra vez, y se dirigió a su baño.

Se miró al espejo. Empezaba a tener una ojeras marcadas, era raro, nunca antes había tenido, pues siempre se acostaba temprano y le era muy fácil dormir, pero ya no, en estos meses le era más difícil conciliar el sueño. Estaba más pálido, y su pelo estaba creciendo, revelando aún más su color natural, negro. De hecho, cuando entrenaba, se amarraba el pelo en una colita que iba creciendo más y más. Su cara parecía más afilada, y al detenerse para ver sus brazos, se enojó. "¿Porque no pueden hacer su trabajo y me dan un poco de paz?" pensaba, al igual que tenía la leve impresión de estar un poco más delgado. Estaba más delgado.

Su celular empezó a sonar, y con el ceño fruncido por el disgusto que llevaba, vio que se trataba de Akaashi. Su expresión se aflojo, queria saber si podía hacer una videollamada. Si miro al espejo de nuevo, y le respondió que otro día. No queria que le viera así, tan desgraciado y desequilibrado. De entre todas las personas del mundo, quería conservar la imagen ilusionada y orgullosa de Akaashi cuando le veía. Adoraba cuando le sorprendía mirándolo asi. No queria perder eso.

Trago rápidamente junto al agua su medicamento y se dirijo hacia Kuroo, forzandolo a que se diera la vuelta.

\- Vamos afuera.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Ahora, adonde sea. No importa.

Kuroo lo medito unos segundos, para luego tomar sus llaves y abrigo.

\- Vamos.

En seguida se subieron al primer autobús que vieron y partieron hacia donde fuera que quisieran.

***

A pesar de que Bokuto ni Kuroo solían beber alcohol, ahora mismo estaban en algún bar cuyo nombre y localización habían empezado a olvidar después de la tercera copa, y que a la quinta ya no podían recordar la razón por la cual estaba ahí, y probablemente tampoco sabrían cómo volver al departamento después. Lo único que sabían era que, por perder una apuesta, debían besarse.

La idea de besar a Kuroo nunca había pasado por su mente, pero eso ya no importo al sentir sus labio contra los suyos. Cerveza y tequila, no eran sus sabores preferidos, pero tampoco le desagrado. Su mente no estaba en todos sus sentidos, pero si intento con un poco de esfuerzo limitar el beso a uno rápido y superficial, aunque terminó siendo en vano por la intensidad del otro, dando como resultado resultando un beso profundo y largo.

Se preguntó cómo habían llegado a ese lugar, en primer lugar.

Antes de llegar al bar habían estado caminando por horas, mirando las mismas tiendas que al hacia al terminar de entrenar, incluso le llevó a la tienda de animales. Su amigo siempre fue de gatos, pero por alguna razón prefirió la compañía de los perros, al pasar al frente de las serpientes les mostró la lengua. Se detuvo un buen tiempo donde los pájaros, para luego devolverse y ver una gato en específico, un pequeño gatito castaño con motas de colores y con los ojos amarillos. Al ver sus ojos, entendió que estaba pensando en Kenma, por lo que le arrastró hacia otro lugar.

El siguiente lugar que pasaron fue el cine, pero a causa de que la película estaba muy aburrida, terminaron dejando la función una hora después. Una gran decepción, si alguien le preguntaba.

\- Bokuto pensé que sabías que estabas haciendo.

\- ¿Ves? Siempre cometes el error de pensar eso, Kuroo.

Los dos empezaron a pelear, tirándose de la ropa cuando una voz les interrumpió.

\- ¿Eres Bokuto Koutarou? ¿El de Furukodani?

Vieron en la dirección de la voz, y se encontraron con un grupo de amigos. Bokuto no tardó un segundo en decir que sí.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Ese pelo no se ve por todos lados, aunque esta algo largo ahora... -. El chico empezó a divagar, pero volvió rápidamente a lo que iba al ver la cara de uno de sus amigos-. Siempre apoye al Furukodani cuando veía las nacionales, son increíbles. ¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo?

Bokuto arqueo sus cejas, formando un arco -no era raro que alguna que otra persona le pidiera su autógrafo, pero tampoco era muy frecuente- y codeó a su amigo en el estómago, riéndose. Kuroo, irritado, se fijó mejor en el grupo.

\- Esperen, tu ganaste el premio a mejor colocador en secundaria, ¿cierto? -. Kuroo juraba haber visto ese lindo rostro en algún lugar-. Tu nombres era...

\- Oikawa Toru, un gusto-. El chico sonrió de manera impecable-. Me parece que algún momento vi algún partido tuyo, de las nacionales. ¿Tú eres el ex capitán de Nekoma, cierto?

\- Si, Kuroo Tetsuro.

Otra voz se sumó a la conversación.

\- Qué casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado. Nunca llegamos a jugar contra alguno de sus equipos -. Un chico con mirada intimidante hablo-. Soy Iwaizumi, el que está recibiendo el autógrafo es Hanamaki y el de atrás el Matsukawa.

\- Vaya, parecen un grupo de pop la verdad -. Bokuto se rió ante su propio comentario.

\- Nos lo han dicho bastantes, pero luego ven a Oikawa y se olvidan del resto.

\- ¿Por qué me miras asi, Makki? No es mi culpa ser tan guapo-. Canturreó.

El grupo de chicos empezó a caminar juntos, a paso lento, y se enterraron de la razón por la cual estaban tan lejos de Miyagi. Al terminar el instituto empezaron a recorrer todas las partes de Tokio posibles antes de que Oikawa se fuera a Argentina e Iwaizumi a Estados Unidos. Era una clase de despedida, pues estaban seguros de que no se verían en muchos años. El famoso castillo de Osaka era uno de sus últimos destinos, pero como ya lo habían visto, y hoy era casi la última noche que estaría ahí, habían decidido ir a un bar famoso. "Pequeño Castillo Osaka", un nombre muy original, pero también un lugar bastante difícil de entrar. A no ser que te llames Matsukawa y tu primo trabaje como cocinero.

Al entrar, luces neón y muchas personas bailando en la pista les recibieron. Con la primera copa todos fueron a mezclarse entre la multitud, bailando, pero todavía con todos sus problemas rondando por sus cabezas. A la segunda, volvieron a sentarse, y empezaron a jugar un partido de cartas bastante confuso por el fuerte ruido que les impedía escuchar muy bien. A la tercera, los chicos del Aoba Johsai empezaron a decir cosas que Kuroo y Bokuto no entendieron muy bien – pero a causa del alcohol escucharon cada palabras con mucho interés-, al parecer eran anécdotas del equipo que habían escondido de alguno, pequeños secretos y demás.

\- ¿De verdad me están diciendo que nunca pensaron que Kindaichi y Kunimi fueran pareja?

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Imposible!

Hanamaki suspiro. "Ustedes dos," apuntó a Oikawa e Iwaizumi, los cuales estaban sorprendidos ante la revelación. "son imposibles. Sobre todo, ustedes dos." finalizó la oración. Oikawa se veía realmente en un gran conflicto.

\- Pero... ¿pero cómo sabes que son pareja? -. Murmuró. En todos sus años en el Aoba, y en el Kitagawa, siempre pensó que solo eran amigos muy cercanos. Alguna que otra vez sospecho que Kindaichi tuviera un crush en su amigo, pero eso era todo. Por la actitud tan arisca de Kunimi siempre desechó cualquier posibilidad -. Me niego a pensar que algo asi se me hubiera pasado por alto.

\- Oh no te preocupes, muchas cosas se te pasan por alto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Makki y Matsu se miraron, sonriendo, y empezaron a reír, pero de manera algo amarga.

Luego hablaron de cómo la mayoría del equipo -por no decir todos-, tenían un pequeño crush en Iwaizumi. Información corroborada y verídica, hecha por una encuesta dirigida por Hanamaki. Todo platónico, por supuesto. Realmente, era más admiración. Si, Iwaizumi era admirado por todos sus compañeros. En las pocas horas que llegaban de conocerlo, podían darse cuenta del porqué.

Más tarde, entre la cuarta, los chicos del Aoba se despidieron, y dejaron a Bokuto y Kuroo en el bar. El último secreto que escuchados -mientras que los nombrados no estaban-, fue que tanto Oikawa como Iwaizumi se querían más que simples amigos, pero que nunca se había atrevido a hacer cualquier cosa más allá que el único beso que se dieron algunos años atrás. La razón de eso era que los dos sabían que tomarían rumbos alejados de Japón, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a tener una relación a distancia, pues ambos eran personas muy físicas, y que les gustaba poder sentir a su pareja. El viaje tenía un propósito oculto, uno que solo Makki y Matsu sabían, y eso era que esos dos enamorados se dieran cuenta de los idiotas que eran al hacer eso. Los habían puesto por miles de situaciones románticas, pero hasta ahora ninguno funciono. Solo quedaban pocas paradas, pero todavía tenían esperanzas de unirlos.

Al escuchar la triste historia de los dos, y el evidente error que estaban cometiendo, algo hizo eco dentro de sus cabezas, resonando con sus propios problemas y personas a las cuales amaban. Deprimidos por tener la oportunidad que muchos carecían, y al no utilizarla, los dos se echaron sobre la mesa. Esto no era lo que planearon al salir del departamento, ni de cerca.

\- Con esas caras pareciera que estuvieran en alguna funeraria, anímense hombre.

\- Definitiva alguno rompió con su pareja.

\- Eh no digas eso, hombre. Esta feo.

Un grupo de chicos que no reconocieron se acercó. Al parecer estaban reuniendo a dúos para una competencia de tragos para ver quienes eran los más rápidos. Como los dos estaban ebrios, y melancólicos, aceptaron sin dudar. Los perdedores tenían que pagar parte de las copa y darse un beso, un precio muy amigable, a comparación de otros retos.

A la mañana siguiente Bokuto se preguntó de dónde sacaron tanta confianza, pues fueron los primeros en ser descalificados, pues apenas iban por la mitad del vaso, Bokuto sintió su estómago revolverse de manera dolorosa y corrió al baño, mientras que Kuroo se ponía cada vez más pálido. 

Y de un momento a otro, sin ninguna aviso, estaban besándose sin un solo billete en sus bolsillos.

Al apartarse, se sintió tan culpable que no miró a Kuroo por todo el intento de regreso. 

*******

Los días siguientes a ese se sintió mal, tanto por estar evitando a Akaashi y a Kuroo, pero, sobre todo, con su cuerpo y mente. Ya no podía encontrar la poca paz que le proporcionaba sus pensamientos individuales, lo cual resultó en varios arranques de ira y frustraciones contra su amigos y hasta compañeros. Estaba angustiado, enojado, feliz y preocupado al mismo tiempo, era horrible, la sensación la conocía muy bien, pues de niño pasó por muchos cambios de humor de ese tipo. Y de esa ansiedad producida por su aparente decaimiento, lo único que le tranquilizaba era el sonido de cuando destapaba sus medicamentos. "De esta manera soy normal como el resto." Pero este pensamiento no era verdad, solo hacía más y más grande la burbuja tan frágil en la cual su vida estaba sumergida en esos momentos.

No se dio cuenta cuando su novio dejó de insistir con tantas ganas como antes para hablar, pues su mayor molestia en esos momentos fue cuando empezó a perder peso por su falta de apetito. No lo entendía, por más que intentara forzarse a comer no podía. 

Se desconocía, y eso le aterraba.

Cada vez que se encontraba en la cocina o en los pasillos con Kuroo este le dirigía miradas de preocupación. Por supuesto que notaba algo raro en su cara y musculatura. Pero no le escucho, pues cada vez que le miraba recordaba el beso, y una culpa invisible le acogía. Ese pensamiento agrandó mucho la burbuja, pues sabía que en cuanto Akaashi le viera como estaba, le dejaría. Estaba seguro.

Empezó a pensar que podría compensarlo siendo el mejor jugador, pero ese pensamientos también sería desechado después de un accidente.

Fue en las primeras semanas de primavera que sucedió.

Estaban en un partido de práctica contra una universidad. Antes de esta, el colocador del equipo se dirigió a él específicamente para decirle que se concentrará solo en el partido. Se enojó un poco, pues la manera en la cual se dirigió a Bokuto fue como si hablara con un niño, o alguien que no tomaba totalmente en serio con un compañero. Quería enojarse aún más, pero era su culpa que pensara así, y probablemente muchos más del equipo. Sus cambios de humor le afectaban sobre todo al jugar, y como resultado, hubo unas veces que alguien más pago por eso. Y no fue nada agradable tener que lidiar con situaciones incómodas después de estos sucesos.

Durante el transcurso del partido noto como era el jugador que menos tocaba la pelota, pues el colocador prefería mandarsela a los otros atacantes. "No te impacientes, y confía en que la recibirás" siguió repitiéndose, y en cada colocación fue hacia la red como si se la mandaran. Corrió una y otra vez, con una decisión de acero que engañó varias veces a los bloqueadores de esta manera, y, por consecuencia, el colocador reconoció el valor y perseverancia de Bokuto y se la mandó a la siguiente oportunidad.

Lo supo en el momento que empezó a correr, que era para él. Se emocionó y piso con mayor fuerza y salto con un más ganas.

Marcó un punto, pero también retumbó en todo el gimnasio el sonido de dos cosas impactar el duro suelo. La pelota, y Bokuto.

El remate había sido perfecto, desde la carrerilla para obtener impulso hasta la fuerza de golpe, pero el único problema fue el momento de aterrizar. Al no querer despegar su vista del balón, descuido su caída y su tobillo se deslizó en sudor. Se cayó de manera brusca, por suerte no en la cabeza, pero por desgracia si en su hombro. Nunca en su vida sintió un dolor tan fuerte como ese. Apretó sus labios, y dejo salir un alarido que alertó a todo el mundo.

El recorrido hasta la enfermería fue difuso, su concentración estaba en apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y boca, arrugando la frente hasta que le dolió.

"Es un desgarro en el hombro, este tipo de lesiones también se conoce como manguito rotador. Si quieres regresar rápido tendrás que someterte a cirugía, y después de ésta el tratamiento puede durar entre cuatro-seis semanas o más dependiendo..."

Después de escuchar todo el tiempo que tendría que estar en reposo se quedó en blanco, negándose a seguir escuchando.

Sentado en la camilla, recordó que de niño no podía alcanzar el suelo con los pies, pero ahora si alcanzaba. Ya no era un niño, era un adulto, así que empezó a pensar en todos los gastos que tendría que hacer, en el tiempo para poder recuperarse, y que haría todo ese tiempo perdido.

No pudo disfrutar la usual euforia de anotar un punto.

Se quedó acostado, mirando el techo blanco, intentando ignorar las miradas de compasión y pena.

Odiaba eso.

*******

_No me mires_

Al despertar, el familiar dolor le acechaba una vez más. Apenas abría un ojo, empezaba a sentir el palpitar de su hombro de nuevo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel pequeño accidente, pero su doctor le había dicho que estar alrededor de dos meses tranquilo antes de volver a jugar. Lo único que quería ahora era que pasara ese tiempo rápido para volver, no le importaba que fuera en invierno, siempre soportó bien el frío. Lo que nunca soportó bien era esperar, desde pequeño era igual de impaciente. Si ni siquiera podía esperar a que la comida se enfriara para poder comer, no entendía cómo esperaban que no intentara hacer volleyball.

Últimamente lo único que le relajaba lo suficiente para olvidar sus problemas era ver videos de animales y fotos viejas que tenía con Akaashi. Y como extrañaba tanto a este, siempre le mandaba los mejores videos que encontraba, aunque siempre recibía respuestas cortas o monosílabos. Sabía que no era de muchas palabras, pero ver esos mensajes tan cortos le ponía cada vez más ansioso. "Es mi culpa", solía repetirse en su mente un par de veces. Ya no había videollamadas, o llamadas normales muy frecuentes. No quería que estas se acabarán totalmente, pero encontrar la valentía para poder explicar todo era difícil. No quería que le viera de esta manera, no él, de todas las personas.

No quería que le viera sin ese brillo con el cual siempre hacia al verle. Si perdía eso, no tendría otra forma de hacer para que le mirara de esa forma.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada le distrajo de su dormitar.

\- ¿Bokuto?

No respondió, y se adentro aún más en sus sábanas.

\- Me lo prometiste. Me prometiste que hoy harías el esfuerzo de salir conmigo. No me gusta cuando las personas rompen sus promesas y lo sabes muy bien. Ahora sal antes de que me enoje. Hoy es un día importante.

Remarco lo último con un tono serio. A través de la puerta escuchó el leve sonido de un pie golpear el suelo repetidamente, mostrando su impaciencia. Ya estaba enojado, no servía de nada advertir de algo si eso sucedía al instante. Era como decirle a una persona; "cuidado con la pelota", siendo que está ya estaba por impactar la cara de la persona. Tanteo en busca de su celular y vio la fecha. Era verdad, le había prometido que saldrían.

\- ¿Y bien?

Esta vez escucho su voz más alta, y cuando se destapó para responder casi se cae de la cama cuando vio a Kuroo, en el marco abierto de su puerta, mirándolo fijamente. "Aunque no quieras saldrás." Su mirada era clara y concisa. Apenas se fue de su vista, puso sus pies en el suelo.

El último par de semanas se había sentido mal.

De hecho, hace un tiempo se sentía mal, pero la lesión empeoró todo. Después de la operación le dijeron que tendría que estar seis semanas en reposo, si es que no hacía ninguna tontería o sufría algún golpe que requiriera alargar este periodo. Pero por supuesto que estar privado de hacer lo que más amaba lo volvió más nervioso de lo que ya era, y absolutamente que no podía quedarse sentado todo el día. No podían pedirle a una persona con tdah que no se moviera, era imposible, una estupidez tan grande como ingenua. Así que, como su amigo era un estudiante universitario, y no podía supervisarlo constantemente, empezó a salir a correr cuando este tenía clases. "Ni siquiera necesito mis brazos para hacerlo." En eso tenía razón, pero en lo que no estaba percatado era que su postura de para correr era en realidad mala, solo que nunca se había percatado, hasta ahora. La primera vez empezó a sentir una picazón ardiente en el hombro, una que le preocupo, pero simplemente pensó que la mejor manera de solucionarlo era con tensar estos al correr y que de esta manera no se movieran tanto. Pues pensaba que a causa de la constante fricción con su costado era el causante de esta picazón. Erróneo, y una mala idea.

Un día, no se fijó por donde iba y casi se estrella contra un poste. Logro esquivarlo, pero a cambio de proteger su rostro -irónicamente, como la primera vez-, se tropezó y cayó de manera desafortunada en su lesión. Su ida al medico fue igual de desagradable, incluso un poco más, pues además del daño causado por esta segunda caída, su pequeño hábito clandestino de ir a correr produjo a la larga una inflamación en su hombro, junto a un desgaste.

La caída no fue grave como la primera, pero sí estuvo más molesto. Llevaba tres semanas, pero ahora tendrían que ser nueve. Dos meses enteros, en resumen. Se puso tan paranoico que tras los sucesos no quiso salir de su habitación, después de todo, si no salía a ningún lado, estaría a salvo y regresaría más rápido. Estaba convencido de esto, a tal punto que toda su habitación empezó a parecer un verdadero vertedero. El suelo -que no se podía ver, sólo en pequeñas esquinas- estaba lleno de envoltorios de comida ya preparada que Kuroo se preocupaba de dejarle en su puerta. Su cama estaba llena de poleras y pantalones sucios, al igual que su escritorio. Sus cortinas, cerradas, ¿su baño? Un horror.

En tanto tiempo para reflexionar, y entre su tristeza, llego a la conclusión de que hacía todo mal.

Era casi como si no tuviera conciencia, o que esa voz llamada "razón" le hubiera abandonado de un día a otro. Repaso muchas cosas, y siempre se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se guiaba por sus emociones. Eso no estaba mal, si es que sabía moderarte. Bokuto claramente no sabía.

Hasta ahora, había hecho todo mal desde que se fue de su casa. Mal novio y mal jugador.

Miro la fecha de nuevo. Hoy eran las nacionales, hoy intentaría solucionar las cosas entre Akaashi y él. Había sido un tonto en dudar que su novio le pudiera ayudar. Siempre lo había hecho, incluso al segundo de conocerlo.

Le envió a Akaashi un mensaje. **"No podre ir, pero los estaré apoyando :)"**

Reviso el mensaje varias veces. Ya le molestaría que fuera verdad. Por nada se perdería algo tan importante.

Fue al comedor y vio a Kuroo listo. Estaba bastante guapo. Él, por su parte, sabía exactamente cómo se veía. Su cara era un desastre pálido con ojeras y su pelo -ya negro, revelando su verdadero color de pelo por no preocuparse de ir a la peluquería- recogido en una coleta larga. Tenía suerte de que su ropa estuviera bien, todo gracias a su hermana. Al buscar entre su armario, recordó un atuendo que ella convino para alguna de sus primeras citas con Akaashi. Estaba casi perfecto.

Los dos salieron alrededor de las seis de la mañana. El viaje duraba seis horas, así que tendrían que estar ahí justo durante el desarrollo del partido o al final. Cualquier opción les servía, pues ambos sabían, están seguros de que sus respectivos equipos ganarían fácilmente el primer partido.

*******

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, entendieron que llegarían justo al término del partido. Pero eso no importaba, pues ver el partido por su celular le traía las mismas memorias que si hubiera estado ahí, presente.

Hace mucho que no veía a Akaashi jugar. Se veía bien, muy bien. Al ritmo en el que iban, de seguro ganarían, lo tenía todo, el momento, el impulso, los mejores gritos de la audiencia, los comentarios favorecedores de los comentadores. Recordó todo eso.

Sonrió, de manera plena y auténtica, como hace mucho no hacía. Levantó la cabeza, apoyándola en la pared. Cerró los ojos y se quedó así un momento. Luego, al bajar el mentón, se vio reflejado en la ventana.

¿Quién eres?

La pregunta salió de la nada, y lo dejó auténticamente pasmado, hasta que de sus audífonos se escucharon gritos. Otro punto, y el segundo set empezó a desarrollarse en un pestañeo. Les quedaban cinco puntos para los veinticinco y marca el final.

\- Bokuto, ya estamos en la parada, vamos.

Fue guiado por su amigo por un par de calles hasta llegar al Gimnasio Nacional, tan espléndido como la primera vez que lo vio. Antes de entrar a este, fueron a una tienda cercana. Bokuto compro flores, las más bellas que encontró, unas que le recordaron a Akaashi. Esperaba que eso fuera un buen comienzo de disculpa. Vio que su amigo no compro nada, y se sintió culpable por no saber cómo estaban las cosas con Kenma. Pensaba en mucha cosas, pero la vida de su amigo no cabía en eso. Tal vez después le preguntaría. Entrar a la entrada fue algo complicado, pues muchos equipo estaban ahí, junto a muchos espectadores saliendo. Algún partido debió finalizar.

\- ¿Vieron el partido del Furukodani? Barrieron el suelo con ese equipo.

\- Fue genial, y con dos set. Se notaba la diferencia.

Escucharon los comentarios de unos chicos, y Bokuto abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a saltar de la emoción.

\- Si sigues así arruinaras las flores, búho tonto -. Kuroo lo miro feliz, pues esa felicidad no era muy común últimamente en él -. Voy a ver a mis chicos, te dejo para que busques a tu príncipe.

\- ¿Príncipe?

\- Obviamente tu eres la princesa.

\- ¡Eh! -. Soltó en protesta.

"Tú eres el que está perdido y necesita ser rescatado." Kuroo se guardó ese comentario, y se fue cargando con sus propios problemas. Hoy fue como su excapitán, y nada más. Era lo mejor.

Bokuto, ignorando los comentarios de su amigo y se sentó para esperar. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aparecer por ahí. Tenía mucho tiempo, debió mucho tiempo perdido, y comenzaría desde ahora.

Le sorprendió como el lugar seguía lleno incluso después de quince minutos, pero luego recordó que su ex equipo no era el único que las personas quisieran ver. "Mal ahí", para él, era el mejor equipo de todos. Ser capitán te daba esa parcialidad al ver las cosas. Tal vez casi todos los jugadores fueran nuevos y no titulares viejos como Onaga, pero los conocía de los entrenamientos. Eran sus chicos, de la misma manera que Kuroo sentía, y de la misma manera que muchos ex capitanes se sentirían. Se preguntó si Kiryu se sentiría así, aquel chico tan fuerte con el que jugó el año pasado. El título de cuarto y primer mejor rematador parecía tan lejano ahora. Ahora no podía rematar, aunque quisiera, el cabestrillo se lo impedía. Se preguntó si ahora alguien lo pudiera reconocer. Se veía tan diferente a un año atrás, incluso vio a un par de jugadores mirarle fijamente por unos momento, con los ojos dudosos, para negar y caminar más rápido.

"Debo de verme ridículo. Entre mi pelo, mi cara y esto en mi brazo", pensó, un poco desanimado. La idea de irse era tentadora, pero justo en ese momento, le vio.

Vio su hermosa cara, cansada y con sudor, su precioso pelo negro y su deslumbrante sonrisa la cual no era para él. Le sonrió por un momento a una chica. Pensó que era una mánager, pero al ver que tenía ropa casual, entendió que no. Era muy bella, con una larga cabellera castaña que caía como una cascada, un vestido que le quedaba muy bien y una cara angelical. No pudo evitar pensar que se veían muy bien juntos, incluso era un poco alta, pero no más que el pelinegro. Un buen balance.

La chica se dio vuelta y la solo pudo ver su espalda. Entonces, después de unos momentos, se besaron. E incluso Akaashi puso sus manos sobre su esbelta y delgada cintura.

Su vista fue tapada por un grupo. Pero no le importó, pues dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue de ahí, con su mano hecha un puño, dañando las flores hasta que estas quedaron arruinadas.

Corrió, a pesar del dolor en su hombro.

Siempre terminaba corriendo, huyendo, de una u otra forma. Al igual que de niño cuando algo no le funcionaba, al igual que de adulto, viendo cómo recibía lo que se merecía.

Llegó a un parque apartado y se sentó en un columpio. Al ver lo destrozadas que estaban las orquídeas blancas, empezó a sollozar.

Pero a pesar de todo, se negaba a soltar esas flores, así que las abrazo y se quedó en esa posición por mucho, mucho rato, hasta que su celular empezó a vibrar muchas veces. Con esperanzas de que fuera Akaashi, diciéndole que una extraña chica le había besado de la nada, miro. Pero no, era Kuroo.

**"Hey"**

**"¿Qué ha pasado?"**

**"He hablado con Akaashi, pero me dijo que no te vio en ningún lado."**

**"¿Estas bien?"**

Luego de unos minutos, al no contestar, recibio una llamada entrante. Escucho como este le hacía preguntas, pero su llanto no le dejaba hablar, así que le escribió su dirección y colgó. Trataba de no hacer ruido al llorar, pero era imposible. Al ver como una madre que pasaba con su hijo le miró mal, se avergonzó tanto que se escondió en una casita de juguete. Ya era mayor para entrar a un lugar como ese, pero con la cabeza agachada, entre sus piernas, quedaba de manera perfecto, y con espacio sobrante por si otro desgraciado decidía acompañarle a llorar. Su brazo le molestaba y dolía, pero no era nada a comparación del dolor en su pecho.

Dentro de la casita, hacía frío a pesar del calor que primavera traía. También, pudo liberar el dolor que tenía y hacer todas las caras necesarias para apaciguar el amargor de un corazón roto. A través de las diminutas ventanas, vio como en el cielo las nubes cambiaban de forma lentamente. Deseo poder ser una nube en esos momento, libre y en cambio. Ahora mismo sentía lo contrario, atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Unos toques apaciguaron su acelerada respiración, y dijo un "ocupado" un tanto roto por su frágil garganta. La puerta se abrió, y Kuroo entró, ocupando el espacio sobrante y cerró la puerta. Sabía que eso no les daba total privacidad, pero le hizo sentir de alguna manera seguro.

Adoptando su misma posición, Kuroo le preguntó;

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo dio. Agradeció el gesto, y lo uso. Una vez vio que su voz estaba bien, le contó lo que vio. "Vi a Akaashi besar a una chica." Era bastante corto, por lo cual se quedaron callados unos minutos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Bokuto. Menuda mierda.

Hizo un sonido de afirmación.

\- ¿Pero... y si es un malentendido?

\- El beso fue largo, y vi como le agarraba de la cintura -. Murmuró molesto-. No creo que fuera algún malentendido.

No estaba viendo a Kuroo, pero sabía que le estaba mirando de la misma manera que hacía en los pasillos del apartamento. Con pena. Odiaba eso, pero en esos momento no tanto.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

No lo sabía. Quería besar y abrazar a Akaashi de la misma forma, pero ya no era posible.

\- Quiero ir a casa.

\- Bokuto...

\- No tienes que acompañarme. Se el camino de regreso.

Mentira, no queria quedarse aún más solo.

\- Voy contigo, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer con los chicos. Ya vendré mañana de nuevo a felicitarles por otra victoria.

Le hubiera gustado devolverle su comentario con otro gracioso, con antes solía hacer, pero tenía el cuerpo cansado, y solo queria echarse en el sofá del comedor. El camino de regreso fue silencioso, y cuando llegaron al atardecer, vieron una maratón de películas hasta pasada la medianoche.

Al menos tenía a su mejor amigo para poder animarse.

*******

_ Pelea _

Dos días después de "eso", se enteró que el equipo perdió en la tercera ronda por parte de Konoha, quien estaba bastante enojado porque no fue a animar al equipo, pues como excapitán ese era su deber, fue lo que le dijo en modo de regaño por una llamada. Pensó en decirlo o no acerca de todo lo sucedido, después de todo, Konoha siempre le había ayudado y entendido, dentro de lo que su poco paciencia le dejaba. No sabia muy bien que decir, y como no queria quedar mal con él, solo le dijo acerca de la lesión, y se excuso con esa razón para que no estuviera enojado. O ese era el plan, pues termino aun más enojado por no haberle dicho antes. "Somos amigos, Bokuto, muy buenos amigo, y como tales por supuesto que voy a querer que me digas si en algún momento te sientes mal y necesitas ayuda o algún consejo. Tú sabes que voy a estar para ti, como he estado desde que nos conocimos, idiota." Seguido de más insultos que le conmovieron.

Al final, quedaron con verse la próxima semana.

Eso le puso muy feliz, hace mucho que no lo veía. Ahora que lo pensaba, hace mucho que no veía al equipo entero. Hace unos meses hicieron reunión, pero estaba ocupado. Si, ocupado. Se pregunto cómo estarían los chicos, como les estaría yendo, y se sorprendió al querer que estuvieran mejor que él. Empezaba a pensar que necesitaba un serio cambio. Pero la pregunta que se repetía siempre era; ¿Qué?

Dio una mirada a su habitación, una porquería. Tal vez debería empezar con eso.

Nunca fue muy bueno limpiando, pero sabía que lo primero sería tomar una bolsa de basura y empezar a botar todo lo del suelo. Poco a poco, el suelo empezó a verse, madera oscura, bastante bonita. Cuando levanto la última pila de ropa sobrante, vio el lado blanco de una foto, y con curiosidad, le dio vuelta. Era una foto de Akaashi. No recordaba quien sacó la foto, pero había hecho un buen trabajo, pues se veía lindo en ese ángulo. Aunque la verdad era que para su gusto desde cualquiera ángulo se veía igual de precioso. Guardo la foto en el fondo de un cajón y se sentó en silencio. ¿Acaso habían terminado? Hasta donde sabia, una relación acababa cuando alguno lo decía, y ninguno lo había pronunciado hasta ahora. Estaba enojado, últimamente estaba muy enojado con si mismo, pero ahora era también con Akaashi.

Pero el hecho de odiar a Akaashi le enfureció aún más consigo mismo. Él fue quien se empezó a alejar, quien le dio la falsa promesa de que otro día podrían verse, quien mintió una y otra vez sin vergüenza en cada ocasión. Era completamente lógico que Akaashi empezará a sentirse abandonado y no querido, lo suficiente para buscar a alguien que le tratara mejor. No debería de haberle complicado encontrar a otra persona, pensó, pues Akaashi era el tipo que te mantenía constantemente en su órbita por el encanto peculiar de su seria pero amable personalidad. Que haya guardado la foto era prueba de eso. Que sintiera que parte de su corazón hubiera sido robado era la confirmación final. Akaashi tenía esa parte, y con gusto dejaría que se lo quedara, junto a todo lo que nunca le había devuelto, como su gorra blanca favorita, o su polera de repuesto del equipo. El otro no sabía, pero en la última semana de su instancia ante de que se mudara, en la casa de este vio su uniforme escondido en el fondo de su tercer cajón de su closet. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Eso era un secreto que nunca revelaría. Pero sólo diría una cosa, estaba buscando su perfume. Trato de recordar el aroma de este, pues nunca lo llego a encontrar, y preguntarle le dio vergüenza. Olía a una mezcla de un aroma frutal, como la cereza, junto a otro más tosco, como la madera cedro. Quería comprar de su mismo perfume para poder sentirlo cerca cuando se fuera. Pero la verdad era que el año estaba acabando y era la primera vez, desde que se fue, que recordó eso.

Estaba olvidando que era lo que realmente importaba. Se perdía de su mente, pero volvía en trozos, como si de algún naufragio se tratara, y lo que recibía eran cartas protegidas por botellas, las cuales eran movidas por la violenta marea de su mente y los vientos de sus caprichos, en un ir y venir constante de amargos y dulces recordatorios de todo lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Se levantó, y fue a botar la basura.

Espero a por Kuroo el resto de la tarde. Antes de irse este le dijo algo sobre lo cual tenían que hablar de manera seria. No sabia que era, pero ya estaba nervioso.

Ocupó su tiempo libre intentando cocinar, e hizo lo más fácil que incluso él podía hacer sin fallar, arroz. Ahora sabía cómo hacerlo, y estaba bastante orgulloso. Busco que más había en el refrigerador, y encontró carne, salsa barbecue y algas secas. Era obvio que podía hacer con todos esos ingredientes, así que hizo el especial de su madre, su favorito... y el de Akaashi. Onigiris con relleno de carne barbecue. Se quiso golpear. Todo lo que hacía le recordaba a él. Debía ser un verdadero idiota.

Cuando su habitación ya estuvo lo suficientemente limpiar, decidió tomar una siesta y así que pasara el tiempo más rápido. Cerro las cortinas y se acostó en el sillón del salón.

No solía sonar, pues siempre estaba muy cansado de entrenar, pero ahora que ya no lo hacía, sonó un par de veces. Cosas absurdas como él en el cuerpo de un búho, los de Nekoma como gatos y los de Karasuno como cuervos, una tontería total. Pequeñas memorias que tenía con sus hermanas o su madre, de su adolescencia y niñez. Cosas que anhelaba, como tener en el futuro el símbolo de Japón u otro país en su uniforme. Cosas que le asustaban, como las serpientes o los hospitales.

Hoy no fue la excepción, pero fue despertado antes de que recordara mucho. Antes de que abriera los ojos por completo, recordó ver un árbol de cerezo, con miles de papeles arcoíris colgando de este. Lo había visto en algún lugar, pero ya no sabía dónde. Su corazón estaba latiendo, como si tuviera algún asunto pendiente con ese lugar.

Los golpeas en la puerta principal le despertaron por completo. Abrió la cortina. Era de noche. Se preguntó por qué Kuroo no usaría sus llaves.

\- Bokuto-san.

Esa no era la voz de Kuroo, y este nunca en su vida se había dirigido a él de esa forma. Ni aunque le pagaran lo haría.

\- Bokuto-san, ¿estás ahí?

Tenía su mano en la manija, fría y redonda, pero la apartó y dio un paso atrás, asiento que la madera crujiera. Era la voz de Akaashi.

\- Se que estas ahí, acabo de escuchar un ruido. Quiero hablar contigo.

Maldijo en lo bajo. Él no queria, pero de todas formas vio a través de la mirilla. No era un sueño, estaba ahí. Retrocedió para verse en algún espejo, ordeno su desastroso pelo en una coleta y limpio su cara. Intento abrir la puerta, pero algo se lo impedía. Su mano temblaba levemente.

Miedo. Tenía miedo de abrir.

\- ¿Acaso no me vas a abrir?

Le escucho decir, su voz era seria, y cada vez era más grave.

\- Muy bien. Tengo unas preguntas para ti, y quiero que me conteste, o se acabó. ¿Me escuchaste, Bokuto? Estoy harto de esto, esta situación. En la mañana me he enterado de lo que te sucedió por Konoha, y mi pregunta es porque me he tenido que enterar de esa manera. ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí? ¿Hice algo mal? – Se hizo un silencio, como si esperara que hablara. Al ver que no era así, continuó-. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado al preguntarme todo eso, y para colmo, empezaste a alejarte. "No puedo, Luego, Más tarde", basura tras basura. Si tienes algo que decirme que sea a la cara.

No recibio una respuesta.

\- Perdimos las malditas nacionales, y todo lo que queria de ti era un abrazo, o una llamada, o un mensaje. Algo de reconocimiento por el esfuerzo que he hecho, eso era lo que esperaba con todo mi corazón. ¿No ves que no me importan los halagos de los demás? Siempre has sido tú, de todas las personas queria escuchar eso viniendo de ti. Pero nada. ¿Acaso ya no te importo? Mandar un mensaje no te hubiera tomado más de un minuto.

Akaashi golpeó la puerta. El eco de esto resonó en el solitario departamento.

\- ¿Acaso no vas a decirme nada? Eres como un maldito niño. Si no me quieres dímelo ya, para poder estar con alguien que si aprecie todo lo que hago. Siempre he estado para ti, y nunca te reclame por todas las veces que te olvidabas de cosas. Ni siquiera de las citas donde te esperé por más de dos horas, como un idiota. ¿Sabes qué? Yo no soy el problema, Bokuto. Eres... eres tú.

El sonido de la voz de Akaashi vibro desde lo profundo de su garganta, como si recitara de alguna poesía u obra, con rabia y dolor. La respiración de Bokuto empezó a ser irregular en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? No te atreves a siquiera darme la cara -. Al escuchar eso sintió como si su energía fuera quitada, debía de estar pálido-. Cobarde.

Sabía que era un cobarde, pero no pudo admitir que alguien más se lo dijera, no soportó que le estuviera diciendo todo eso como si entendiera, siendo que no sabía por lo que había pasado ese año. No sabía nada. Su cara recobro el color. Abrió la puerta de una, como un azotazo, y le enfrentó a la cara. Akaashi cambio de cara, al mirarlo, una mezcla de espanto y sorpresa por el susto.

\- No sabes nada -. Escupió con rabia.

\- Por supuesto que no se nada, es por lo que estoy acá -. Le respondió con la misma entonación.

Bokuto río, amargo y triste. Intentó mantener su voz baja para que los vecinos no salieran, pero le extrañó que ya no hubieran asomado sus cabezas. A pesar de ser de noche, el pasillo irradiaba calor.

\- ¿No sabes nada? Sabes bien lo que haces, Akaashi. Los he visto.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? Sabes que odio cuando las personas no son claras al hablar.

Su cara estaba hirviendo. Pensaba que al menos sería sincero con él cuando le preguntara, pero al parecer no sería así.

\- Te he visto besar a esa chica.

Akaashi le miro confundido. "¿Me viste besar...?". Abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Esta vez, alzó más el tono, su cara con una mueca arrugada.

\- ¿Acaso solo te importa eso? Eres increíble. ¿Y que si me ha besado una chica? Estoy acá para hablar de tú y de mí. No me importa nada más, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- Oh no me digas que hacer, ¿te gusta eso no? Decirme cómo actuar. En el instituto siempre me decías que hablara más bajo, que dejara de moverme, o incluso que te dejara en paz. Te gusta controlar las cosas...estoy seguro de que has pensado eso incluso en algún partido, ¿No? Que eras tu quien controlaba mis movimientos.

Un sonrojo invadió su cara. Era verdad.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de lo que realmente importa?

\- No.

\- Bokuto.

\- No, ya se como acabara esto. ¿Por qué la besaste?

\- ¿Tan inseguro te siente como para armar todo este escándalo por eso?

Si, lo estaba. Estaba aterrado de las palabras que estaba escupiendo. No podía controlarse.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, vete con ella si quieres. Se ven bien juntos, por cierto.

Akaashi suspiro fuerte, apretando sus puños como si intentara no golpearlo. Lo miraba de manera decepcionada.

\- Solo piensas en ti mismo. Yo esto, yo aquello, yo quiero saber esto primero, yo todo. Esta relación no gira alrededor tuyo, Bokuto. Nunca podrás entender cómo me he sentido al tener que estar al lado de ti, y que todo el mundo te señale a ti, aunque no estuvieras presente, pues es así cómo te comportaste. No hay un "yo" en esto, hay un "nosotros". Pero pareces que nunca captaste eso. Y no creo que lo vayas a entender, a juzgar por lo que ha pasado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me voy de tu vida por un momento y decides echarme de esta.

\- No, no es eso, no entiendes...

No termino de hablar, pues fue interrumpido por un grito molesto.

\- ¡Es a eso a lo que me refiero! Eres imposible, por esto estoy acá. ¿Me dirás lo que pasa?

Mordió sus labios, y le miró en silencio. Estaba avergonzado de decirle. De verdad que no queria que le viera de otra manera. Quería ver en sus ojos el orgullo de antes, pero ya no tenía esperanzas en eso. Al ver a sus ojos, podía ver el reflejo distorsionado de lo que era, ya no había espacio para eso.

\- Ya veo. Si es así no creo que esto funcione.

Akaashi se dio la vuelta, sin mirarle, y de esta manera Bokuto no pudo ver su triste cara, ni sus ojos brillosos. "Adiós", fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

No volvió, y no le siguió. En cambio, volvió a su departamento y cerró la puerta. Al volver dentro, sintió como su cuerpo se iba enfriando, dándose cuenta de todo. Su cabeza empezó a zumbar, signo de que le empezaría a doler en unos minutos. Frotó sus dedos contra su sien para calmarse.

No volvieron a verse en mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) - WearyOwl


End file.
